Renewal
by piper5
Summary: Phillip doesn't know about Chloe's illness, but that is only the beginning of what he doesn't know. **NEW... Chapter 32... NEW**
1. Eyelet Curtains

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Eyelet Curtains

Darkness. For nearly two years, Chloe convinced herself that darkness was the last thing she needed. But for the last few months, darkness was a source of comfort to her because it was a reminder that sunny days wouldn't have been appreciated without the storms or the tint of night. But the darkness was becoming tiresome. It was time for a little sun, some warmth. She had that in the personage of a five-foot-three red headed mother, whose chirpy disposition cloaked her worry and concern. This illness, her illness, was slowly eating away the tawny aspect of Nancy and Chloe hated that. She can't do anything to protect Nancy. She's not sure that she wanted to, since Nancy's strength, once perceived as a millstone, would return to its hiding place.

Chloe shifted in her bed, attempting to make herself comfortable. So warm. To be honest, so hot. She kicked off her blankets and curled up. Chloe closed her eyes tightly, attempting to go to sleep. She chided herself because tightly closed eyes always worked against sleep. This exercise was pointless, since she wasn't tired. It was strange to her that she wasn't, since exhaustion has plagued her from the beginning of her illness. She took a deep breath and looked at her door. She could see the light underneath it. No doubt that Nancy has opened up the house, letting the sun inside. It's probably golden and beautiful out there, in a Salemy, upper middle class sort of way. She wondered about the rest of the house, whether Nancy dusted the furniture or watered the plants, since it seemed like Nancy was a 24-hour nurse to her. In the beginning, Chloe pitied herself because Nancy could be overbearing. But to tend to an ailing, temperamental daughter, she realized that Nancy needed the pity. And plus, Nancy hadn't been on the air for months. It must be killing her not to hold court with the denizens of Salem. But Nancy's visage doesn't indicate any longings, except for her daughter's well-being.

As she moved to the foot of the bed, she snuggled her pillow. She was fixated on the light underneath the door. She can tolerate that amount of sunlight, since her medication made it impossible for her to endure the sun on a larger scale. She was grateful to Nancy for covering the windows with newspapers. The neighbors must have seen the makeshift blinds by now and she wondered what they thought about them. They haven't seen her in months, except en route to the hospital, not that they would know that. Almost everyone who knew of her were told she was in a college-bound independent study program. The course load could be demanding, which accounted for her less frequent comings and goings. The newspapers on her windows must seem bizarre, but then again, it wasn't typical to have an opera singer living next door. Maybe the newspaper was an idiosyncrasy that talented people sometimes have, whether innate or adopted.

Chloe buried her face in the pillow, gently rocking herself. As she laid there, she heard the sound of crackling, specifically, the sound of paper crackling. Maybe she forgot to put away her sheet music. Maybe it was her homework she was wrinkling. She stopped rocking and listened, but the crackling persisted. She raised her face from the pillow and surveyed her darkened room. Everything seemed to be intact, but she noticed the eyelet curtain, dancing in the window. Eyelet curtains rustle, sometimes flap, but never crackle. She focused on the window and could see a corner of the newspaper flapping. She hoped the wind would stop invading her room and stop instigating the newspaper. But no, the draft got stronger, further loosening it. The edge of the curtain snagged itself on the ledge. As she stared at the window, the curtain began to glow. The draft taunted the newspaper as the curtain, illuminated in golden light, plumped. She was awed by it, yet another beautiful example of sunlight in a small dose. 

But that crackling was another story. She rolled out of bed and walked to the window. She tried to remember where Nancy placed the roll of tape. Her nostrils flared as the crackling grew louder and faster. She grabbed the corner of the newspaper and slowly tore it. She closed her eyes as she ripped down the newspaper, feeling around the window to make sure every piece was gone. She carefully stepped down from the window seat and guided herself to her bed. She covered her head with a pillow, shielding herself from the fatal blast of sun. She slowly opened her eyes and turned toward the window. She carefully removed the pillow and waited for the hammer to hit her. But there was no hammer, only the curtain of sunbeams, tickling her face. She carefully got out of bed and approached the window. She kneeled on the window seat, attempting to unlock the window. With a twist of the lock and the determined pull of the pane, a gust of warm wind welcomed her back to the living world. She sat on the window seat, enjoying the caress and perfume of the air. She rested her head on the ledge and looked at her backyard. The trees and the grass were lush and vibrant. Nancy's rose bushes needed weeding, but everything was beautiful. She closed her eyes and breathed in everything.

Nancy stood at the sink, washing the same plate that she's been washing for the last ten minutes. She was thinking about the perfect meal to shake Chloe out of her mood. Chloe loved to eat, at least she used to, but Nancy seriously doubted that Garlic Parmesan Risotto would arouse Chloe from her emotional stupor. Opera hasn't done it either. What element would get Chloe going again? Maybe love? For over a year, love meant Phillip Kiriakis, much to Nancy's disdain. Nancy didn't want him around Chloe and the funny thing was, neither did Chloe. Nancy looked out of the window, admiring the vibrancy of the lawn, considering that Craig hasn't worked on it all season. But her rose bushes were a travesty. She will take care of them, but for now, her priority will remain Chloe. Maybe it can become a project she and Chloe can work on together. There she goes again, recruiting Chloe for a project that she would have no interest in. Nancy opened the window and a warm breeze greeted her. She heard the clicking of claws on her tile floor and saw Sugar furiously scratching at the door. She smiled as she opened the door for her. She ran around the yard as Nancy stepped outside. She sat on the step and thought about Chloe and what she could do to help her.

As Chloe rested on the ledge, she heard a commotion. She looked up to see a branch on the maple tree, bobbing up and down. She could see something thrashing against the leaves, the squawks and squeaks carrying in the May breeze. As the brawl moved to a bare patch of the branch, she realized that two squirrels were the source of the racket. The reason why they were fighting was beyond her. The fact that they were tussling in a tree over 20 feet tall, with no regard to their safety, indicated that the squabble was serious. As they grappled with each other, they moved closer to the end of the branch. Chloe sat up as they squeaked at each other, as they inched toward the end. Then they froze, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. They stood on the swaying branch, at an impasse. Then the smaller squirrel lunged at the larger one, causing both to topple off of the branch. She gasped as the entwined squirrels plummeted toward the thick grass. Cautiously, she looked down to see if they survived the fall. They have, and they continued grappling, as if a twenty foot fall was a mere trifle. She laughed to herself as they rolled on the lawn, oblivious to everything, including Sugar. Sugar crouched as the mayhem continued.

Chloe: (softly) Sugar, don't do it.

Sugar crouched down, even further.

Ch: (leaning out of the window) C'mon, Sugar. Leave them alone.

Nancy looked up and saw locks of chocolate hair, dancing in an updraft. She looked out to the yard and saw what was about to happen. As Nancy called to her, Sugar lunged at the squirrels. They released their grip and scurried up the tree. Sugar attempted to give chase, but the squirrels were already at the top of the tree. She barked in protest, as the dueling squirrels remembered the subject of their quarrel and went back at it. Nancy walked toward her, attempting to make her heel.

Ch: (leaning out of the window) Mom, please bring her into the house.

Nancy looked up and saw Chloe, surrounded by swirling locks. She sensed an ember, within Chloe, about to flame. Nancy picked up Sugar.

Nancy: (in Sugar's ear) There's Chloe. She wants to play. (kneeling to let her go) Go play with Chloe.

Sugar ran to the door, scratching to get inside. Nancy opened the door and Sugar scurried into the house, running upstairs to Chloe's room. Nancy followed her and reached upstairs, just in time to see Chloe crack open her door and allow Sugar inside. Nancy could hear Chloe reprimanding Sugar, in a tone reminiscent of a mother talking to her baby.

Ch: (baby talk) Naughty Sugar. Chasing those squirrels. They weren't bothering you. Yes. (rubbing Sugar's tummy) I guess that old adage is true: Fish gotta swim. Birds gotta fly. Sugar's gotta chase squirrels, til she or the squirrels die. (singing) _Can't help loving that Sugar of mine._

She laughed to herself as Sugar squirmed in her arms. She placed Sugar on her bed and walked toward the window. She picked up a piece of sheet music and sat on the window seat. As she hummed a measure, Sugar barked frantically at the window. She looked out of it and saw thrashing leaves. Her squirrel pals were at it again and Sugar wanted to get in the mix. Chloe closed the curtains, but that didn't dissuade Sugar. 

N: (knocking on the door) Sweetie, do you want me to take her?

Ch: (eyes pleading) Please, Nancy.

Chloe patted Sugar on her head and gave her a kiss.

Ch: (baby talk) It was nice seeing you, Sugar. Yes it was. I have some work to do, but I promise I will play with you later, okay? Okay.

N: (picking up Sugar) C'mon, Baby. I've got something for you in the kitchen. (looking at Chloe) Are you hungry, Chloe?

Ch: (looking up) No, I'm fine, Nancy.

N: Okay. I'll leave you to your work.

Ch: (smiling) Thanks.

Nancy slowly closed the door behind her. She snuggled Sugar as she walked downstairs.

N: (to Sugar) Good job, Baby. With your help, Chloe will be on her feet in no time. Now, I need to figure out what else she needs. C'mon, Baby. I have a special treat for you.

Chloe opened the curtains and cracked the window. She heard the squirrels bickering in the trees. She laughed to herself as she wondered when they will resolve their beef with each other. 

Ch: (looking up from her sheet music) I wonder what Brady is doing.


	2. A FatherSonTalk

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes. 

A Father-Son…Talk

John walked into the penthouse. He threw his briefcase on the chair, sat on the couch and covered his eyes. He heard footsteps, running down the staircase.

John: (muttering) Could you not run down the stairs, please?

Belle: I'm sorry, Dad. I'm meeting Mimi at Dot.com and I'm running late.

John: (standing up) No, I'm sorry, Izzy. I just have a headache. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.

Be: It's okay. Having a tough time at work?

J: Yeah, you can say that.

Be: Well, I hope that things get better.

J: It will. Is your brother home?

Be: Yeah. He's the reason why I am late. I gotta go. Love you, Dad.

J: Love you too.

Belle kissed John and left the penthouse. John sat down on the couch, rubbed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. Brady ran down the stairs.

Brady: Hey, Dad. I'll see you later.

J: (standing) Brady, we need to talk.

Br: (anxious) Dad, I don't have time. I'm running late.

J: You'll make the time. Have a seat.

Brady looked at John as he placed John's briefcase on the coffee table and sat in the chair. John sat on the ottoman.

Br: So… what's up?

J: (sighing) The better question is 'what's down?', mainly your productivity at Basic Black.

Br: (sighing) My work day ended at 5.

J: I'm not talking to you as your boss, but as your father.

Br: Typically, fathers aren't privy to their children's work habits, so let's cut the bull.

J: Okay, you want to be that way. Alright. Your work has been sub par for the last few months. Initially, I wrote it off as you adjusting to your new position, but it has gotten progressively worse and it hasn't passed under Kate's notice either. You are one of the most detail-oriented people I know, Brady. Something is occupying your mind. So Brady, what is going on?

Br: There isn't anything going on, Dad. I just need to prioritize my work in a better way.

J: When will you do this?

Br: (standing up) Soon. Now I have to go.

Brady walked toward the door.

J: (under his breath) Maybe if you wouldn't keep such late hours, we wouldn't have had this discussion.

Br: (turning around) Excuse me?

J: I've noticed that you're been staying out past midnight, on weeknights.

Br: So?

J: So maybe if you were more rested, your work would improve.

Br: (sarcastically) So what are you saying, you're putting me on a curfew?

J: (coolly) Maybe I should.

Br: (angrily) What the hell… I am 20 years old. I can stay out if I want.

J: You are also living in my home and your late hours will not disrupt this family.

Br: Technically, this is Marlena's house…

J: Don't get smart with me.

Br: Then don't get stupid with me, Dad. I know what this is really about. You're still on this college kick. You are using my mistakes to canoodle me back into college. How many times do I have to say that I'm not interested in going back?

J: (concerned) What is going on with you? For months, this household has been relatively peaceful. No arguments or confrontations. Now you're being defensive. Does this 180 have anything to do with Chloe?

Br: What do you mean by that?

J: Well, she hasn't been around lately. Has she gone back to Phillip?

Brady remained silent.

She must have. Listen Brady, you are better off without her. What is the point of hanging around with a girl with whom you have no future? You are a young man, Brady. There are plenty of women out there, without baggage. There's plenty of fun to be had, without strings or obligations.

Br: (muttering) I am not the least bit surprised by that little pearl of wisdom.

J: And what is that supposed to mean?

Br: Never mind. Look, I am really late. Could we talk later?

J: I see that another woman is leading you by the… nose.

Br: (angrily) You have no clue what you are talking about and what's more, you're not fooling me with this 'concern' for my work. If you want to play 'Father Knows Best', go visit J.T. or Isaac, or whoever the hell else you've fathered!

J: (snarling) That is it!

Br: No, it isn't 'it', not by a long shot. Do not interfere in my life or give me advice about how to handle my personal life because you sure as hell don't have a firm handle on yours!

Brady walked toward the door. 

J: (turning around) I am not finished with you, kid!

Br: Well, I'm finished with you. I'm out!

Brady slammed the door.


	3. The Chloe Whisperer

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes. 

The Chloe Whisperer

As he pulled into the driveway, he checked his pocket, for the fifth time. He wanted to make sure he didn't forget the surprise. He put his car in park, turned off the car, and leaned in his seat. He needed to relax before he can see her. He wished that the argument with his father didn't happen, not because he was in the wrong, but because it could mar his evening with her. He wished that he would have apologized, but he needed to see her, right now. He closed his eyes and attempted to calm down. After a minute, he stepped out of his car, slammed the door and set the alarm. As he walked toward the door, he patted his jacket pocket, making sure that the surprise was still there. It was, much to his relief. As he approached the door, he tried to relax. He wasn't doing anyone any favors by being upset. It's going to be a good night and if it took every ounce of effort within him, he's not going to ruin it. He knocked on the door, waiting for the 'cool' him to emerge. He has only a few seconds, so 'he' better make an appearance right…

Nancy: Brady, what are you doing here? You've promised to take a night off. You must be exhausted.

Brady: I know I did, but I have something for Chloe. Is she awake?

N: (smiling) Yeah. Come in.

Brady walked into the house. Nancy took his coat and placed it in the closet.

N: She's having a good day, today. I heard her singing earlier. She is, slowly, returning to her normal self.

Br: Normal?

N: You know what I mean. Now, I trying to get her to eat with us in the dining room. Craig and I will need some reinforcements.

Br: I'm game. Can I go up?

N: Sure.

Nancy led Brady to Chloe's room. She softly knocked on her door.

N: Chloe, honey, you have a visitor.

Ch: Is it Brady?

Br: Um yeah. No one else knows that you're sick, remember?

Ch: Well, if I didn't remember the voice, I would recognize the sarcasm. Come on in.

Nancy opened the door and walked in. Brady followed her.

N: Chloe, dinner will be ready shortly. Maybe you can join me and Craig tonight?

Ch: You know, I'm not very hungry. Could you bring up a tray?

Nancy and Brady exchanged glances.

N: Maybe. Well, I'll leave you two alone.

Nancy walked to the door, smiled at Chloe, and gave Brady a look. She slowly closed the door. Brady looked at Chloe. She was wearing no makeup and her hair was down. She wore a royal violet bathrobe, with lavender pajamas underneath. The brightness of her robe reflected into her eyes, making them seem a rich violet.

Br: So, what have you been up to, today?

Ch: (sighing) The same ole, same ole. I did my homework, sang a little, listened to the radio…

Br: Not exactly setting the world on fire, are we?

Ch: Don't start. Please… have a seat.

Br: Yeah, I suppose you don't want to lounge by yourself.

Brady placed a chair next to her bed and sat down.

Ch: So, Brady… how was your day?

Br: Oh, the same ole, same ole. Woke up, showered, brushed teeth, washed face, shaved, combed hair, got dressed, had breakfast, went to work. Came home, showered, got dressed, drove here, visited you.

Ch: That is the same itinerary you recounted to me for months. Couldn't you punch it up a bit?

Br: You shouldn't depend on me for a color commentary, Chloe. And for the record, I'm not the only one living a monotonous existence.

Ch: You're referring to me?

Br: Yes, I am. The only changes I see with you are changes in pajamas. Couldn't you put on some clothes, maybe some sweats? Sweats are just a step-up from pajamas, why not wear them? It would be some sort of progress.

Ch: I don't feel like it.

Br: Okay. Maybe you need a change of venue. Maybe going downstairs could be a radical move. I know that Craig and Nancy would love to dine with you.

Ch: I don't feel like doing that, either.

Br: (sarcastically) Well, I'm glad I didn't suggest a ride in my Jeep. You may have keeled over from the excitement of fastening the seatbelt.

Ch: I don't want to talk about this, Brady.

Br: (standing up) It seems to me like you don't want to do anything. You don't want to change your clothes. You don't want to go downstairs. You don't want to eat with your parents. Diva, you're developing the passion and the vigor of a speed bump!

Ch: How dare you speak to me like this?

Br: I can say whatever I want. It's not like you're going to do anything to me. There is no way that your butt will part from that bed. Do you realize how that makes me feel?

Ch: I understand that you're worried about me… 

Br: Not only me, but your parents too. They only had you in their lives for two years and they had to face the prospect of you leaving for New York. For the past few months, they had to face the possibility of you dying. The doctors have confidence in your recovery, but it is dependent on your attitude. You're dropping the ball, Chloe. Stop putting us through hell. I am tired of this 'dying swan' bit. Get the lead out!


	4. The Chloe Lane Conspiracy

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes only.

The Chloe Lane Conspiracy

Ch: Don't yell at me!

Br: Why not? You're not going to do anything about it, or maybe you'll summon your mother to bounce me out of here. But she's cooking, Diva, so she probably can't hear you. You know what? I have a great idea. Since you are milking this cancer thing, I should get you a receptive audience. This one is getting lukewarm.

Brady took out his cell phone.

Ch: Who are you calling?

Br: My uncle Phil. He would make an excellent Armand to your Margaurite!

Ch: (nostrils flaring) Don't you dare do that!

Br: Who's going to stop me?

Brady unfolded his phone and began dialing. Chloe glared at him as he dialed.

Ch: Put that phone down!

Br: Oh, yeah. I'm so scared. What was his number? 555-…

Ch: (jumping out of bed) Gimme that phone!

Chloe tried to snatch the phone from him. He lifted his arm above his head and continued to dial.

Br: Dammit, I've misdialed…

Brady looked at his cell phone and began dialing again. She was still trying to get the phone from him. She climbed on her bed and jumped on his back. She reached for his phone, causing him to lower his arm to his chest. She held on to his neck as she reached around him for the phone.

Ch: Gimme that phone!

Br: No!

Chloe's struggling caused Brady's legs to give way. He collapsed onto the floor and she landed on his back. The phone was underneath him, so she began to tickle him, causing him to squirm and laugh. He then heard someone say 'hello'. He pulled the phone from underneath himself and placed it to his ear. He put his finger to his lip, which caused Chloe to stop and listen.

Phillip: Hello? Who is this?

Chloe grabbed the phone from Brady and hung up.

Ch: (standing up) I can't believe this. You actually called him!

Br: Absolutely!

Ch: You damn near betrayed me.

Br: (standing up) No, I didn't betray you. That was my point from the get-go. This isn't you, Chloe. You aren't a sedentary lump and I can't believe that cancer would change you this much.

Ch: Get out of here!

Br: No, not until I'm finished. It seems like you would use any excuse to avoid being who you are. First, it was the black clothes, then your relationship with Phillip, and now, your leukemia. The first two, you can get over, but this requires outside help and an adjustment in your attitude. The doctors have done everything they could. The rest is up to you. This is one battle you can't afford to wuss out on, Diva. So buck up and get it together! Now, give me my phone.

She threw the phone at him.

Br: You need to work on your arm, among other things.

Brady stormed out of her room, slamming the door. He walked down the stairs, where Nancy was waiting.

N: (softly) What happened up there?

Brady put his finger to his lip and winked at Nancy.

Br: (exaggerated tone) Mrs. Wesley, it's useless. She's too in love with being the dying swan. Maybe you should look into a hospice for her. mouthed Play along.

N: How dare you say that about Chloe! Maybe it's a good idea if you don't visit her anymore.

Br: My sentiments exactly. Where's my coat?

N: I'll get it. ~What happened?~

Br: ~That girl of yours is still a firecracker. She jumped on my back and wrestled me to the floor.~

N: ~Why would she do that?~

Br: ~I threatened to call Phillip. For authenticity, I actually dialed his number. Luckily, she hung up before he figured anything out. But I bet she's still pretty salty.~

N: Here's your coat. Get out of here!

Br: My pleasure! ~Here's hoping she'll come after…~

Ch: (from upstairs) Brady, don't go!

Br: Too late. I'm out!

Ch: Nancy, please stop him!

N: (winking) No, he's caused enough trouble.

Ch: Mom, please?

Nancy's face softened. 

Br: (looking at Nancy) ~ Okay, I'll be the bad cop.~ I'm still here, Chloe. What do you want?

Ch: Brady… could you come upstairs?  
Br: No.

Ch: Please?

Br: No, I won't. And it doesn't matter if your mother gives me permission. I'm not coming up.

Ch: Please, Brady? I need to tell you something.

Br: You can say whatever you need to say, right now.

Ch: It's private.

Br: Well, shouting down the staircase isn't an option. And, I'm turning off my cell phone.

Ch: Mom, could you give Brady something for me?

N: No, Chloe.

Br: And even if she did agree to it, I wouldn't accept it. If you want a one-on-one conversation with me, come downstairs.

Chloe was silent.

Br: Are you coming down or not?

Chloe didn't respond.

Br: (looking at Nancy) Goodbye, Mrs. Wesley.

Ch: Brady…wait!

Chloe slowly walked down the stairs. Nancy covered her smile as Chloe descended the stairs.

N: Chloe, honey, do you need some help?  
Ch: No, I'm fine, Nancy. Please, Nancy, let Brady back in.

Brady hid his smile behind the bad cop façade.

Br: (coolly) What do you have to say to me?

Ch: Nancy, could you leave us alone, to talk?

N: Okay, but if he steps out of line, he's out!

Nancy walked into the kitchen.

Ch: Brady… I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have thrown that phone at you. It was thoughtless of me to not recognize that my illness would bring back bad memories of your paralysis. I hope you know how much I appreciate you seeing me. I do miss Belle and Shawn, but I can't depend on their discretion, especially since they are close to Phillip. Yes, he is your uncle and I understand how difficult it must have been to keep this from him. I do appreciate you for honoring your promise to me. I don't want you to go, not because I may get lonely or bored, but because your presence has helped me, more than you can know. Please, don't go.

Brady looked into her eyes and smiled.

Br: Of course, I forgive you, Diva. My whole point was to get you out of this rut. You getting better means everything to me. Yes, I want to see you at the Met, but I also want you to take your destiny in your own hands. I am very curious about who you will be when you finally express your feelings, without fear. I saw a glimpse of it upstairs and just now, when you apologized. I must say, it was an exquisite sight to behold.

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ch: That was the loveliest thing anyone has said to me.

She continued hugging him, as he stroked her hair. They lingered in this embrace, hoping that no one would interrupt them, but that hope was impossible.

Br: (blushing) Hey, now. We're getting a bit too mushy.

Ch: (letting go of Brady) Now, I need to smooth things over between you and my mom. (yelling to Nancy) Nancy, I know you're angry with him, but can Brady stay for dinner?

N: (from the kitchen) Yep!  
Ch: (surprised) Wow! That was easy. Maybe… too easy.

She turned to a smirking Brady.

Ch: You two were pretending, weren't you?

Br: (smiling) Duh!

Ch: I can't believe that you would trick me.

N: (from the kitchen) And we'd do it again!  
Ch: (looking at Brady) You skunk!

Br: (flirty) I love the way you fling woo. Let's sit down.

Ch: (sitting on the couch) You two conspired against me.

Br: Diva, conspiracies are reserved for governments, leaders and other politicos. Teenaged opera singers don't qualify.


	5. Lost in Thought

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Lost in Thought

Brady dined with Chloe and her parents. Although Chloe picked with her dinner, she was bubbly and playful. Chloe's presence at the dinner table reinvigorated the Wesleys, who were overdue for a sign of normalcy. While Chloe's past demeanor was broody and hostile, her effervescence that night was warmly welcomed. Craig, encouraged by Chloe's upbeat attitude, persuaded Nancy to go out for dessert. Nancy agreed to go if Brady kept an eye on Chloe. Brady agreed and kept her company, but she had to go upstairs. He sat on the couch, waiting for Chloe to come downstairs. His mind wandered back to the hours before his life changed.

**********FLASHBACK***********

Brady rang the Wesleys' doorbell. He heard Chloe running toward the door. She looked through the window and saw him. She unlatched and opened the door.

Chloe: Brady, I'm so glad you're here.

Brady: Are your parents here?

Ch: Oh course not! I wouldn't watch the tape if they were in the vicinity! Look, I'm sorry I said that. Please come in.

Brady walked cautiously into the living room. The television and the VCR were on and the tape was on the table. Chloe followed him into the living room and picked up the tape. She held the tape in her trembling hands and looked at Brady.

Ch: What's on this tape is really bad, isn't it?

Brady's face was solemn.

Br: Chloe, you should know all the facts before making any decisions.

Ch: Phillip told me that he and Cynthia only kissed.

Br: There was kissing…

Ch: But there was more?

Brady nodded his head.

Ch: What else happened?

Br: Chloe…I'm not going to tell you.

Ch: But you're my best friend.

Br: Yes, but I won't be responsible for hurting you.

Ch: But you're not above watching the tape with me?

Br: Wait a minute. You asked me to do this. I can think of other places I'd rather be than here.

Ch: Okay, I don't want to argue with you.

Chloe inserted the tape into the VCR. She and Brady stood in front of the TV, waiting for the tape to begin. Cynthia had her back to the camera as she removed her top. Phillip's eyes gleamed as she took off her pants. She walked to the couch and straddled him. He pulled her in for a kiss. She tugged at his shirt and he helped her take it off. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. She rose from Phillip and laid on the floor. He got off of the couch and took off his pants and boxers and laid on top of Cynthia. They continued kissing passionately. Cynthia wrapped her legs around Phillip and lowered his head to her chest. Brady pressed the stop button and ejected the tape. Chloe stood in front of the TV, dumbstruck. Brady walked to the kitchen. Chloe was roused from her trance by the sounds of the kitchen being ransacked. She ran into the kitchen and saw the tape on the table and Brady looking in a closet.

Ch: Brady, what are you doing?

Br: I'm looking for a hammer. I'm going to do what I should have done when I found it.

Chloe grabbed the tape and ran into the living room. Brady followed her and saw her transfixed on the images of Phillip and Cynthia. Brady tried to get the tape, but Chloe blocked the VCR.

Ch: This tape is my property. You have no right to dispose of it.

Br: I can't stand to see you like this.

Ch: Well, run out to the kitchen and make a BLT.

Brady watched Chloe's face as she viewed the tape. He could see her mind processing every kiss, nuzzle and caress, wondering whether he was using the same technique he used with her in the stables.

Ch: (detached) You know, he didn't caress me as much as he's caressing her. Her skin must be really soft, considering the many hands that have handled her. Maybe their hands were rough and acted as a scrubbing mitt.

Br: Chloe, don't.

Ch: (tears flowing) Look, he isn't concerned about being caught by her parents. He's taking his time, unlike when we were in the stables. Mind you, his 'dead' father was on the grounds…

Br: Chloe, GIVE ME THE TAPE!

Ch: (voice cracking) No! I'm going to watch the whole thing. Dammit, how long is this tape?!

Brady grabbed the remote from her and stopped the tape. She covered her face, walked to the couch and sat down. She wiped her eyes and fanned her flushed face. Brady sat next to her and rubbed her back. She looked at him and her face crumpled. He placed her head on his shoulder and wept quietly. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief and offered it to her. She accepted it and placed her head on his lap. He gently stroke her hair and rubbed her back.

Ch: I can't believe that he lied to me, again. I feel so stupid.

Br: (quietly) You are not stupid. You wanted to believe in him and his love.

Ch: (sarcastically) His love! What a crock! At the earliest opportunity, he hooked up with Cynthia. I knew that I shouldn't have gone with the movies with…

Br: (hurt) Me?

Ch: (sitting up) No, Brady. I didn't mean it like that.

Br: Yes you did, Chloe. You regret going to the movies with me.

Ch: No. I'm just saying that if I didn't reject him, he wouldn't have done this.

Brady got off of the couch.

Br: I can't believe this. You're making excuses for him, again! He knew what he was doing.

Ch: But he loves me!

Br: Ha! When you love someone, you don't take up with your love's enemy just because she declined a date with you! Who are you two supposed to be, Rizzo and Kenicke?!

Ch: Why are you getting so angry?

Br: Because of the many things you could have regretted about that night, you regret being with me. You don't regret going to that particular theater, or going to the concession stand, at that particular moment, or walking to my house alone at night. The first thing that popped into your head was you being with me. You regret that we had a good time. You regret finding out how much I care about you. And right now, I'm beginning to regret that too!

Brady walked to the door.

Ch: Brady, please don't go!

Br: Why the hell should I stay? To hear more excuses on why Phillip messed up again? To hear you run down our relationship for the sake of preserving the 'thing' you have with him? What you and I have is rare and should be treasured. The only problem is that I'm the only one who feels this way. Goodnight, Chloe.

Brady walked to the door and turned the knob.

Ch: Brady, please. I…

Brady heard a loud thud. He turned around and saw Chloe lying on the floor. He ran to her and cradled her. He gently slapped her cheeks to wake her.

Br: Chloe, sweetie, wake up.

He tried to sit her up and noticed trickles of blood flowing from her nose.

Br: Oh my God!

He grabbed his handkerchief and dabbed her nose. He took out his cell phone to dial 911. As he dialed, he heard the Wesleys walking to the door. 

Br: (yelling) Dr. Wesley, come quick!!

Craig dropped the groceries and rushed into the house, with Nancy following him.

Craig: (kneeling) Oh my God! What happened?

Nancy kneeled next to Chloe and cradled her head in her lap.

Nancy: (glaring at Brady) What did you do to my baby?

Br: I didn't do anything! We were arguing, I turned to leave and she fainted.

Cr: How do you explain the nosebleed?

Br: I sat her up and her nose began to bleed.

Nancy looked at Craig as he examined Chloe.

Cr: She doesn't have signs of facial trauma.

N: (agitated) Of course she doesn't, Craig. It's just another nosebleed and another fainting spell that we shouldn't worry about, right Craig?

Br: Wait a minute. This has happened before?

Cr: We don't have time to talk. We have to get her to the hospital.

N: (crying) Chloe, baby, please wake up!

Br: I'll carry her to the car.

As Craig called the hospital, Brady scooped her up in her arms and carried her outside. Nancy unlocked the car and opened the backseat doors. She climbed into the car and Brady carefully placed Chloe's head on Nancy's lap. He handed her the bloodied handkerchief. He closed the car door and ran toward the house. He ran into the linen closet and grabbed some towels. As Craig finished the call, Nancy began to honk the horn. 

Br: Here's some towels for her nose.

Cr: Thanks, Brady. Could you make sure that the house is locked up?

Br: Um, sure. Go ahead, Dr. Wesley. I'll take care of everything.

Craig threw the house keys to Brady and ran out of the house. Brady picked up the groceries and placed then in the kitchen. Hurriedly, he turned out the lights in the kitchen and the living room. He noticed the blue screen of the television and turned it off. He turned off the VCR and saw the tape indicator on the display.

Br: The tape. I'd better take it. The Wesleys don't need anymore surprises.

He ejected the tape and placed it into his pocket. He ran to the door, turned on the porch light, and walked out.

**********END OF FLASHBACK**********

Ch: Brady!


	6. An After Dinner Conversation

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

An After Dinner Conversation

Brady was startled from his thoughts. 

Ch: Brady, I was talking to you.

He turned around and saw her standing in the foyer, wearing pale yellow sweats.

Br: (smiling) You've changed your clothes.

Ch: (posing) Ta da! (walking toward him) Although you ruined my entrance. What were you thinking about?

Br: (sighing) I was thinking about the night you became ill.

Ch: (quietly) Oh. But I'm feeling better.

Br: Yeah, I know. Have a seat.

Chloe smiled as she sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

Ch: Have I thanked you for being there for me, yet again?

Br: Yeah, earlier tonight. You don't have to thank me again, although I do have something for you that will warrant one.

Ch: (sitting up, eyes sparkling) You got me something?

Br: (standing up) Yeah.

Brady went to the closet and removed a bag from his pocket. He sat next to Chloe and handed the bag to her.

Ch: (smiling) A CD?

Br: Go ahead, open the bag.

She smiled as she pulled the CD from the bag.

Ch: Sarah Vaughan?

Br: Yeah. I was riding in the elevator and I heard 'Misty'. I immediately thought about Sarah Vaughan and you. It was the first time that muzak inspired me, beyond going on a rampage.

Ch: (standing up) But Brady, I don't listen to jazz.

Br: (walking to her) I think that you should listen to her. I think that she will appeal to your operatic sensibilities.

Ch: (turning around) I appreciate this, but…

Br: No buts, Chloe. I just want you to listen to this. And please, don't construe this as a subversive way of me guiding you away from opera. I happen to believe that a true genius shouldn't have a singular vision of her craft. Sure, mathematicians, scientists and the like can get away with having 'tunnel vision', but an artist should never restrict herself in any way. You have to be willing to drink in every experience and reinterpret it. Sarah Vaughan does that and more.

Ch: (looking at him) Okay. I'll give her a try.

Br: (smiling) That's all I'm asking of you.

Ch: It's very little, compared to what you've given to me.

Br: Hey, that's what friendship's all about, give and take.

Ch: (sighing) Yeah, but you're doing all of the giving and I'm just taking.

Br: That's not true.

Ch: Yes, it is. For example, tonight, like many nights before, we've been talking about my love life, my dreams, and now, my illness…

Br: Recovery.

Ch: Okay, recovery. But we haven't talked about your needs. I can't help thinking that something is bothering you, aside from your lack of rest. What is going on with you?

Br: (avoiding eye contact) Nothing. I mean, everything is fine.

Ch: You're lying to me. Please Brady, tell me what's going on with you.

Br: Diva, I…

Ch: Brady, come sit with me.

Chloe led Brady to the couch, holding his hands and looking into his eyes.

Ch: Brady, please tell me what's wrong.

Br: (sighing) I had an argument with my father.

Ch: Oh. About what?

Br: (taking a deep breath) Apparently, my work at BB isn't as stellar as it used to be. I told him that I would work on it, but…

Ch: (quietly) It's because of me, isn't it?

Br: No, Diva…

Ch: Yes, it is. You've been spreading yourself too thin, because of me.

Br: Listen, Diva. It isn't your fault. It was my choice to spend time with you, to stay here late and to continue working full-time. It's all me.

Ch: But Brady…

Br: (looking into her eyes) No buts, Diva. The bottom line is… there is no place I'd rather be than here and no person I would rather spend time with than you. No business acquisitions or marketing projects would hold my interests or fuel my hopes for the future as much as you getting through this. Do you understand that?

Chloe nodded her head.

Br: Hey Diva, why are you so sad?

Ch: (quietly) Because, yet again, you're giving and I'm taking.

Br: (exasperated) Don't start that again.

Ch: You're sacrificing your job and your relationship with your father to protect…

Br: Me and my father will be fine.

Ch: Of course you will. Because you're going to tell your father about what's going on.

Br: No way.

Ch: Yes you are and you're going to tell him tonight.

Br: Look, I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it.

Ch: Well, it is time to make a new promise. Promise me that you will tell him about me. If you don't, I will. Now you wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect record for promise keeping, would you? And besides, it's about time that I took care of your needs.

Brady stared at her, recognizing the determination in her eyes. He knew it was a losing battle.

Br: (reluctantly) Okay, I'll tell him. But don't think that you're getting rid of me.

Ch: Believe you me, that isn't my goal. Although… I do want you to take some nights off, starting this weekend.

Br: Sorry, can't do that.

Ch: Sorry, can do, Brady. I will get my energy back and I'm going to need someone to play with me. Since you're my favorite playmate, I want you rested and ready to go, when I am.

Br: Okay, we'll compromise. I'll rest this weekend, but we'll still have our Friday movie night. Okay?

Ch: (smiling) Okay, it's a deal.

Br: (smiling) Let's shake on it.

Ch: We're beyond handshakes, B.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. She noticed how thin he was getting.

Ch: (letting him go) B, you really need to eat. You're getting thin.

Br: (smiling) How can you tell?

Chloe turned around and reclined on Brady's chest.

Ch: (laughing) Seriously, Brady. You need to put on some weight.

Br: Hey, I'm not the only one.

Ch: Yeah, but I'm sick. One of these nights, we're going to sit down and scarf. From BLTs to mocha chip ice cream, we're going to gorge ourselves to exhaustion. And we'll sit on this couch, with our belts unbuckled, watching our guts swell.

Br: (squeezing her) Yeah, that'll be an attractive sight.

Ch: (smiling) Yeah, and I'm telling you now, I'll eat you under the table.

Br: (chuckling) Whatever, Chloe.

Sugar hopped into Chloe's lap and laid down.

Ch: (stroking Sugar) Brady?

Br: Yeah?

Ch: You will tell your dad about me, won't you?

Br: Yeah, Chloe. I've promised, remember?

Ch: I know you did. It's just that…

Br: Just what?

Ch: Well, it seems like you're always putting yourself out for me. Why do you do that?

Br: (quietly) Because I…

Brady and Chloe heard the door being unlocked. Sugar jumped off of Chloe's lap and ran toward the door. They turned around as Nancy and Craig entered the house, laughing at a private joke. They noticed Chloe in Brady's arms.

Craig: (walking toward the living room) Well, this is quite a reversal. The kids are lounging on the couch as the wayward parents return home from their date. I assume everything went smoothly.

Ch: (looking at Craig) Actually, I was going to ask the same thing. How was dessert?

N: (smiling at Craig) Wonderful. But Chloe, sweetie, look what we have for you.

Cr: Mocha chip ice cream.

Ch: (sitting up) Oh my god. Gimme!

Br: (rubbing his hands together) Well, it looks like our gorge fest begins tonight.

Ch: (taking the ice cream and spoon) What do you mean 'our' gorge fest?!

Br: (glaring at Chloe) You greedy little…

Cr: Okay, children. Behave.

Ch: (looking at Brady) Actually Brady, I meant that you have to go home and take care of something.

Br: Yeah, I do. But I have time for a couple of bites. 

Chloe scraped the top of her ice cream and offered the small amount to him.

Ch: (smiling) Here you go. Make it last.

Brady gave Chloe a dirt look as he ate the minute amount of ice cream. She smiled as she pulled the spoon out of his mouth. She dug the spoon into the ice cream and scooped out a heaping spoonful and offered it to him.

Ch: (giggling) Here you go.

Brady smiled as he savored the ice cream.

Br: (winking) See you tomorrow, Diva.

Ch: (smiling) Bye, B.

Br: 'Night, Dr. Wesley. Mrs. Wesley.

N: Goodnight, Brady.

Nancy went to the closet and retrieved his jacket. She followed him to the door.

N: (low tone) Brady, thank you for tonight.

Br: (turning around) No problem. I'll see you tomorrow.

N: Okay. Drive safely.

Nancy watched as Brady walked to his car. She waved as he drove away. She closed the door and turned her attention to her daughter, swatting away Craig's spoon, as he attempted to steal some ice cream.

Ch: (laughing) You can't have anymore, Craig.

Cr: C'mon, Chloe.

Ch: No, this is mine.

N: (walking into the living room) Quoting a wise man: 'Okay, children. Behave.'

Ch: He started it. You had your dessert. This is mine.

Cr: C'mon, Chloe. A spoonful won't hurt.

N: (firmly) Drop the spoon, Craig.

Cr: But Nanc…

N: (firmly) Drop it now.

Craig's face crumpled. He bowed his head and walked toward Nancy. He gave her a quick peck on her cheek and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

Ch: (embarrassed) Well, it's obvious that you two had a good night.

Cr: (kissing Nancy's forehead) Yeah, we did.

Ch: I'm glad. It was long overdue.

Chloe closed her carton of ice cream and walked into the kitchen, with Sugar following her. She returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

Cr: (sitting next to Chloe) It seems to me that you and Brady were having a good night too.

Ch: Yeah, although I'm worried about him. But he promised me that he will take better care of himself.

N: I'm glad to hear it. He's pushing himself too hard.

Sugar barked from the kitchen.

N: It sounds like her 'My water dish is empty' bark.

Ch: Sorry, Nancy. I didn't notice.

N: No problem, I'll take care of it.

Nancy walked into the kitchen.

Cr: (turning his attention to Chloe) So, how will Brady 'take better care of himself'?

Ch: Well, he's not coming over this weekend.

Sadness clouded Chloe's eyes.

Cr: Sweetie, you seem disappointed.

Ch: (looking up) No, Craig. It was my idea and it's a good one. He can't continue to run himself ragged, neither can you or Nancy. Which brings me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow. I want another cell count. How long will it take for it to come back?

Cr: Well, I can put a rush on it. Maybe we can get them on… Saturday?

Ch: Great. I want to know where I stand, for my sake and for you all. But please, don't tell Nancy or Brady about this.

Cr: (kissing her forehead) I won't.

Ch: Well, I better go up. Goodnight, Craig.

Cr: 'Night, sweetie.

Nancy walked out of the kitchen.

N: You're going up?

Ch: Yeah. Goodnight, Nancy.

Chloe kissed her cheek.

N: (smiling at Chloe) Goodnight, sweetheart.

Chloe grabbed the bag from the table.

Ch: (shaking the bag) I'll need this.

She ran up the stairs.

N: (sitting next to Craig) Well, tonight has turned out fantastically.

Ch: (kissing Nancy) Yeah. I hope that tonight is just the beginning.

As Chloe dressed for bed, she heard scratching at the door. As she pulled on her pajama bottoms, she hopped to the door and cracked it open. Sugar ran into the room and jumped onto her bed.

Ch: So, you want to sleep in here, tonight? Okay.

Chloe removed the CD from the bag and tried to remove the cellophane. After some doing, she freed the CD from its cellophane shell. She sat on her bed as she placed the CD in her boom box. She plugged in her headphones and leaned over to turn off her lamp. 

Ch: (putting on headphones, to herself) Okay, Brady. I'm going to listen to the CD. I hope it isn't a waste of time.

She picked up the remote and pulled the blankets to her chest. Sugar laid next to Chloe as she eased into the bed. She pressed the play button and relaxed. As she listened to her CD, her answering machine was receiving a message. And since she turned the answering machine's volume down, months ago, it was as if she didn't have a phone, much less a machine.

Answering Machine: Hey, it's Chloe. Please leave a message. BEEP!

Phillip: Chloe, it's me. Please pick up… (sighing) Chloe, I… Chloe, I need to talk to you. I haven't heard from you for months. Is there something wrong? (annoyed) Or maybe you're too busy to… Wait. I'm sorry. Please give me a call when you get this message. I miss you. BEEP!


	7. Around Midnight

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Around Midnight

11:43. John stared at the clock display, waiting for the minute to pass. One one-thousand, two one-thousand…. He regretted fighting with Brady, but his regrets didn't end there. He regretted that he didn't know his son, at least, not as well as he knew Belle, Sami, or Eric. Those years in boarding school robbed him of the chance to see what made Brady tick. When he was younger, he was easier to understand. Give that kid a baseball mitt or a chocolate sundae, he was as docile as a newborn. 11:44. But when he became a teen, it was tougher to get through to him. During that time, the only person who could was Belle, but she didn't know enough to ask why he was sad, or confused, or angry. Then again, she loved him, which was what he desperately needed. 

Why did he let Brady go away? Why couldn't he have lied and say that the school was too expensive, or maybe, tell him the truth, that him leaving would leave him with half a heart? 11:45. Why didn't insinuate himself into Brady's life, so at least, he could guide him in affairs of the heart? Obviously, Brady needed some help, since he goes to extremes when it came to women. His 'friendship' with Chloe Lane has rendered him vulnerable to any female, waiting for a pushover to worship her. He never pegged Brady as a 'pushover', except where his kid sister was concerned. It seemed like Belle has competition in Chloe Lane. Maybe that's why Brady always gave him and Phillip a hard time about being 'whipped'. Maybe Brady's the mayor of 'Whippington', population, him. 11:46. John took a deep breath and sighed. He could feel Marlena turning toward him and felt her cool hand on his shoulder.

Marlena: (quietly) Okay, John. What's wrong?

John: (sniffing) What are you talking about, Doc?

M: You've been acting strangely all night. You haven't said more than ten words to me, you hardly touched your dinner, and you went to bed at eight. Normally, this would be the recipe for romance, but it's 11:48, we're wide awake, and we're clothed. There is a problem, John. Now, what is it?

John rolled onto his back. As he lifted his arm, Marlena snuggled him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and gently hugged her.

M: (quietly) John, please tell me what's wrong.

J: (sighing) It's Brady.

M: Oh, what about him?

J: We had a huge fight tonight.

M: Really?

J: Yeah, Doc. I just don't understand it. I thought we were over the hump, totally in the clear, where he was concerned. But tonight, it was almost as if it was two years ago. He was as angry and hostile as he was when he returned from college.

M: I'm sorry, John.

J: I am too, Doc. I shouldn't have let it ruin tonight.

M: How couldn't it, John? You love him.

J: Yeah, I do. But some of the things he said…

M: Like what?

J: I'm not going into it, right now.

M: Why? Was it about me?

J: No, of course not. In fact, I think that he is much closer to you than to me.

M: John, don't be ridiculous.

J: I'm serious, Doc. I brought up work and he completely dismissed me. Then I brought up a taboo subject, Chloe Lane.

M: How did you go from a conversation about work to a discussion about Chloe?

J: (sighing) It just seems that any man she touches completely falls apart. Look at Phillip Kiriakis. He had himself together, to a degree, and he crawled after her, like a sick pup. I figured that Brady was stronger and more mature than Phillip. Sure, he always proclaimed that he and Chloe shared a 'friendship', but judging from his behavior lately, I overestimated him or rather, I underestimated her. He is flaking out, Doc, and I think it's because Chloe went back to Phillip.

M: Why would you assume that, John? I don't recall Belle, discussing a reconciliation.

J: Maybe she's trying to spare Brady's feelings.

M: I'm sorry, John, but you seem to be reaching. And it seems short-sighted to place the blame solely on Chloe. Which makes me wonder…

J: Wonder what?

M: I wonder whether I'm sharing my bed with John Black or Victor Kiriakis.

J: (sitting up) Where is this coming from?

M: It's coming from the fact that you're blaming Brady's problems on a 17 year old girl. A girl we haven't seen or heard from in months.

J: So you're an advocate for Chloe, now?

M: (annoyed) No, I'm not. But it is irresponsible to single out a teenaged girl for disrupting Brady's work life. The girl is a singer, not a siren, luring men to their doom. Instead of oversimplifying the problem, like Victor does, could you, at least, consider that there's a more complicated reason for his behavior? Stop looking for a scapegoat and look for a solution. When you are ready to rationally discuss Brady, let me know. Good night, John.

Marlena turned away from John, pulling the blankets to her shoulders.

J: Man, I certainly have the magic touch, tonight.

M: (tersely) You certainly do.

J: Doc?

M: Yes, John?

J: I'm ready to talk, now.

M: Are you?

J: Yeah.

M: (sitting up) Okay, as long as I'm talking to John Black.

J: (sighing) I'm worried about Brady. I'm afraid that he's slipping back to his old ways. And the reason why I think Chloe is involved is…

M: Go on, John.

J: Please, Doc, don't take this the wrong way, but he's beginning to act out, like he did when he found out that you weren't his real mother.

M: (hurt) Oh.

J: (touching her hand) I know you didn't mean to hurt him and I think he knows that too. I need to be honest, here. Brady is unflappable, except when it comes to the women in his life. Isabella, Belle and you are his weaknesses and I think that the list now includes Chloe Lane. I know that Izzy B, Belle and you, would do anything to protect his heart, but I can't say the same about Chloe.

M: John, I…

J: My boy is hurting, Doc. Whether it's accidental or intentional, my gut is telling me that Chloe Lane is behind this.

M: (solemnly) John, I hate to say this, but you're right.

J: What? Did Brady confide in you?

M: No.

J: But you do know what's bothering him? How could you keep this from me?

M: Wait a minute, John. I didn't keep anything from you. I only found out about this today…

J: Found out what?

M: (taking a deep breath) Brady is hurting, because of Chloe.

J: What did she do? Is she pregnant or something?

M: No, quite the opposite. She's been gravely ill for the past few months.

J: (turning on the lights) What is wrong with her?  
M: (solemnly) She has leukemia.

J: (shocked) Oh, no.

John got out of bed and walked to the bureau, attempting to compose himself. He felt the color leave his face and couldn't stop his hands from trembling. Marlena stared at him as the memories of Isabella's illness assailed him. She got out of bed and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

J: Oh, dear God.  
M: John, please look at me.

John didn't turn around.

M: (quietly) Okay, John. You don't have to look at me, just listen to me, carefully. I only found out about this today. Craig must have felt overwhelmed and needed to talk to someone about this. Over the last few months, the Wesleys had to deal with her illness and the added complication of finding her birth father, since Nancy wasn't a match. Chloe had a marrow transplant last month and she's recuperating. The doctors are confident that she will recover, but they are concerned that her energy hasn't returned. And apparently, so is Brady.

J: Brady kept this a secret?

M: Yes. Somehow, Brady found out and agreed to keep this quiet. Everyone at Salem High think that she's doing an independent study, but little do they know…

J: I can't believe that he wouldn't tell me.

M: He made a promise, John. Brady is very loyal when it comes to the people he loves.

J: (turning around) I wish that I can say the same about me.

M: What do you mean, John?

J: I should have had more faith in him, Doc. I told him to forget about her, that he shouldn't waste his time because they had no future…

M: (comforting him) You didn't know, John. Please, don't be so hard on yourself.

Marlena hugged John.

J: (shaken) I… I just can't believe this.

M: I know, John, I know. But at least Brady is a source of comfort to the Wesleys. Ironically, Brady and Chloe's arguments offer the Wesleys some reassurance that she still has some fight in her. Often, she spends her days, in despair, worried about whether she is going to make it. Brady's presence ignites her.

J: That's good, but how long can he do this? He's working full time at Basic Black and helping Chloe. He may be young, but I don't think he can withstand all the stress. Something's got to give.

M: Not necessarily. As Brady's father and boss, you can talk to him. Convince him to reduce his hours at BB or at least, consider easing up on his visits with Chloe.

J: The latter suggestion is virtually impossible. There is no way that he would desert her.

M: That is true. But you two can find some common ground. And he will listen to you, because you were in his position. You know how it feels to see the woman you love slipping away, not that I'm saying that Chloe is at death's door, but you understand. And please remember, we need to keep Chloe's condition a secret. We need to respect the Wesleys' wishes. I do regret violating Craig's trust, but I have faith that me disclosing this to you will help Chloe in the long run. (squeezing John) Don't beat yourself up, John. Everything will work out. You'll see.

J: (to himself) I hope so, Doc, for Chloe and Brady's sake. More than anything, I hope that Chloe will have a happier outcome than Izzy B.

Brady carefully unlocked the penthouse door and walked inside. It must have been midnight by now, and it was a cinch that his father was in bed. Yes, he promised to tell him about Chloe, but he wanted to wait for the right time. As Brady sat on the couch, he admitted to himself that it was his fault that he was late. From the moment he learned if her illness, he engaged in a nightly ritual. After every visit, he would cruise around Salem, visiting landmarks that reminded him of her. Among the many stops were the bowling alley, the basketball court and the park with the swings, the flowering trees and the gazebo. These tours remained motorized, since he didn't have the heart to be within the vicinity, without her. The tours usually lasted two hours and tonight wasn't an exception. As Brady pulled out his wallet, he wished that he would have avoided the urge to patrol, especially tonight. When he pulled out his photo of Chloe, his heart sank at the thought of breaking his promise to her. He studied the dejected expression on her face and thought of the day he took the picture. The culmination of all the disappointments she experienced with Phillip saturated her face and the idea that he was on the cusp of doing that to her made his insides curdle. As he caressed her cheek, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

J: (quietly) Hey, kid.

Br: (turning around and looking up) Dad, there is something I need to tell you.


	8. Friday Night

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Friday Night

Friday felt like it would never come, but it was here. All the tension Brady felt 20 hours ago has dissipated and he was grateful for that. As Brady got out of his Jeep, he knew that he had to make their Friday night count. They have become more important to him than to her. As he pressed the door bell, he wondered what Chloe wanted to watch tonight. It was strange that she didn't call him with a list of video requests. Maybe she wanted to watch something that she already owned.

N: (opening the door) Oh, Brady.

Br: I hope I'm not too early.

N: No, you're not. Come on in.

He came inside, hoping that Chloe was waiting, either in the living room or the kitchen but when didn't see her, he grew concerned.

Br: (removing his jacket) Where's Chloe?

N: (solemn) She's upstairs.

Br: What is she doing upstairs? I thought that last night…

N: … that she was on her way back? I did too. But today, she was so exhausted. The doctors said this was to be expected, but I can't help feeling…

Br: (touching her shoulder) I know, Mrs. Wesley.

N: I keep telling myself that we were blessed to have yesterday, but I want more days like that. Pretty selfish, huh?

Br: No. The only way to get what we want is to want it, more than anything.

N: Let's hope that our selfishness will pay off. I'll check to see if she's awake. Have a seat.

Brady sat on the couch, leaned back and tried to relax. He tried to brush away the doubts he had about Chloe's recovery. He didn't want to think that her energy was symptomatic of the euphoria that dying people have before the end. He closed eyes and tried to be like Belle, optimistic and hopeful. While Brady concentrated, Nancy came downstairs. She stood in the foyer, and stared at an exhausted Brady. She thought back to the night when their lives changed.

**********FLASHBACK***********

N: (hysterical) Craig, please hurry.

Cr: I am, Nancy. She is going to be fine, I promise you.

Craig opened the car door and carefully carried Chloe out of the car. Nancy climbed out and ran along Craig, trying to wake Chloe.

N: (crying) Chloe baby, please open your eyes for Mama. Please, baby. Oh, God, if there's one time for Chloe to obey me, let it be now. Chloe, please wake up.

The emergency room team met the Wesleys in the corridor. They wheeled out a gurney and Craig carefully placed Chloe on it. The team quickly wheeled her to the E.R. as Nancy and Craig ran along. As Nancy stroked Chloe's hair, she began to rouse.

Ch: (moaning) Brady…

N: (crying) Chloe, baby…

Ch: (groaning) Mama, what's happening?

N: (composed) We're in the E.R. You've fainted again.

Ch: (attempting to sit up) I'm fine.

She became dizzy and fell onto the gurney.

Cr: (calmly) Chloe, you need to relax.

A nurse placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

Ch: (voice muffled) Where's Brady?

Craig and Nancy looked at each other.

Cr: (calmly) He will be here. Don't worry.

Craig ran to the physician on duty and explained Chloe's history. Nancy held on to Chloe's hand as the nurse took Chloe's blood pressure. Tears welled in Chloe's eyes as she watched the nurse fold the cuff.

Ch: (voice muffled) I've got to talk to him, to explain… (turning to Nancy) Please, Mama. You've got to explain…

N: (tears flowing) Sweetheart, you need to calm down.

Ch: (removing the mask) You've got to tell him that I didn't mean it. (sobbing) I've hurt him, Mama. I've hurt him so deeply. I know you hate him, but please promise me that you will tell him I am sorry. He may never speak to me again, but he has to know…

Nancy replaced the mask over Chloe's nose and looked into her eyes.

N: Shhhh… (whispering) He will speak to you again. Whatever you said didn't destroy what he feels for you. He is a very strong person, Chloe. I bet he is pulling into the hospital parking lot right now. If he was here, he would insist the same thing Craig and I are. He would want you to calm down and let the doctors take care of you. (kissing Chloe's forehead) I promise that I will tell him what you said, but I'm telling you, his mind is on you, not on his wounded pride.

Chloe managed a half smile as Nancy stroked her hair.

Nurse: Mrs. Wesley, we need you and Dr. Wesley to leave.

Nancy squeezed Chloe's hand.

Cr: Come on, Nancy. We have to let them do their job.

Nancy released Chloe's hand, but Chloe's grip remained firm. Nancy leaned to Chloe's ear.

N: (whispering) Now, how can I tell Brady what you told me, if you won't let me go?

Chloe slowly released Nancy's hand. Craig leaned over and kissed Chloe's forehead. Craig led Nancy away from the gurney, as the nurse pulled the curtain. He guided her through the dark corridor toward the waiting room. He could feel her trembling as they reached the room. He led her to a chair and sat her down. Nancy bowed her head and wept quietly. Craig kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin.

Cr: (quietly) Nancy, I want you to listen carefully. Chloe will be fine. I've hired the best physicians, nurses, lab techs that this institution can afford. They are the cream of the crop. They won't stop until they figure out what's wrong with her. They will find it and cure it. I pro-…

N: (icily) Don't promise me anything, Craig. You know that there are illnesses that even the best doctors can't cure. Don't promise me a damn thing, Craig, because I will hold you to your word. (voice cracking) And if anything happens to my baby, I…

Craig pulled Nancy to him as she wailed.

N: (sobbing) We've only had her for two years. We can't lose her, not now.

Cr: (calmly) We won't, Nancy.

N: (sobbing) Oh, God. I forgot to tell her I loved her. What kind of mother forgets that? (standing up) I've got to tell her…

Cr: (pulling her down) She knows, Nanc.

Nancy's face crumpled as Craig held her. While Craig comforted her, she noticed Brady standing in the doorway. She pulled away from Craig, attempting to stand up. She walked toward Brady, wiping away her tears. His face became ashen when he saw her flushed, tear-stained face. 

Cr: (to himself) Nancy, don't…

Br: (concerned) Mrs. Wesley, I know I'm the last person you want to see, but…

N: (quietly) Chloe wanted me to tell you how sorry she was for hurting you. Speaking for her and for Craig and I, it would be a good idea if you stay. I'm sure that you will be the first person she wants to see.

Nancy turned away from Brady and Craig and walked toward the corner most seats in the room. They watched as Nancy fidgeted in the chair.

Br: (slowly turning to Craig) Dr. Wesley, please tell me how she's doing?

Cr: (quietly) She was conscious when we arrived. The doctors are conducting some tests. We will have to wait. (looking at Nancy) I think that it's a good idea if we leave Nancy alone, for now.

Brady stared at the devastated Nancy.

Cr: I'm going to talk to Chloe's doctor. Can you keep an eye on Nancy?

Brady was fixated on Nancy, as she rocked herself.

Cr: Brady?

Br: (detached) Yeah?

Cr: Will you keep an eye on her?

Br: (roused) Yeah, sure.

Cr: Thanks.

Craig left the waiting room. Brady walked to the water cooler, continuing to look at Nancy. He took a drink, crumpled the paper cup and threw it away. He pulled out another paper cup and filled it with water. Cautiously, he walked to Nancy and kneeled in front of her.

Br: I know I'm pressing my luck, but… would you like something to drink?

Brady watched as Nancy's eyes fluttered. Brady grabbed Nancy's hand and twisted it until her palm was up. He carefully placed the cup in her hand and squeezed her hand until it formed a cup.

Br: You know how Chloe is. She hates having a fuss made over her. And if she sees you like this, she will get upset. 

Nancy slowly lifted her head and looked down at Brady.

Br: We will have to follow her lead. If she's not scared, then we won't be. And if she is, we will have to be that much stronger for her. She's got the three of us, Mrs. Wesley. Just having you, is more than enough. But you need to know that you have three people supporting you too. Naturally, Craig and Chloe, but me too, that is, if you let me.

Nancy lifted the cup to her lips and carefully drank the water. She handed the empty cup to Brady.

N: When you're right, you're right. When Chloe is ready to see us, we can't worry her more than she already is. Excuse me.

Nancy rushed out of the waiting room and ran into the restroom. She stared at her blood-shot slivers where her eyes used to be. She washed her makeup-smeared face and splashed it with cool water. She took several deep breaths, watching as her face returned to its natural color.

Cr: (knocking on the door) Nancy…

Nancy grabbed some paper towels and dried her face. She rushed to the door.

N: (concerned) What is it? What happened?

Cr: (smiling) Calm down, Nancy. The doctors said that we can see her. She's going to be fine.

N: Let's go.

Nancy rushed past Craig and Brady. She turned around.

N: Where is she?

Cr: She's in the recovery room. Room 2.

She ran to the door and looked in the window. A curtain obscured Nancy's view of Chloe. Nancy didn't move.

Cr: Well, go in, Nanc…

N: (turning to Craig) Actually, I think that Brady should go in first.

Br: Why?

N: Because the last thing she said to me was about you. Seeing you and knowing that you've forgiven her would help her.

Br: But, Mrs. Wesley…

N: Trust me, Brady, I can wait. Go ahead.

Brady walked into the room, past the curtain and saw a sleeping Chloe. He sat next to her and held her hand. He kissed Chloe's cheek.

Ch: (groggy) Mama…

Br: (whispering) You really know how to hurt a guy. I've heard my kisses, described in many ways, but never motherly.

A smile crept across her face.

Ch: (groggy) Brady.

Br: (smiling) How are you doing, Diva?

Ch: (groggy) I'm tired. Where's my mother?

Br: She's waiting outside.

Ch: I want to see her. Could you get her?

Br: Sure.

Brady walked out of the room. Nancy's eyes filled with concern as Brady approached her.

N: (nervous) Is there something wrong?

Br: No. She wants to see you.

Surprised, Nancy rushed toward Chloe's hospital room. She turned the knob and paused.

N: (to herself) Okay, Nancy. Control yourself.

Nancy took a deep breath and entered the room. She tried to walk in as quietly as she could. She sat next to Chloe's bed and stroked her hair.

N: (quietly) Chloe…

Chloe's eyelids fluttered, as she struggled to open her eyes. As she tried to focus, a smile crawled across her face. Nancy hiccupped a nervous laugh.

Ch: Mama…

N: How are you doing, sweetie?

Ch: (groggy) I'm really tired, Mama. I want to go home.

N: (calmly) Sweetie, you'll have to wait.

Ch: (upset) I don't want to stay here.

N: You won't, sweetie. What I meant was… the doctors are giving you fluids. They hope it will make you feel better.

Ch: How long will it take?

N: Maybe an hour or so. Actually, you should ask Craig. He's the expert. But right now, he's signing your release papers.

Ch: Good. I want to go home. And Mama…

N: What, baby?

Ch: Thank you for talking to Brady. It made a difference…

N: (whispering) No, it didn't. Like I told you, nothing you say could destroy what he feels for you. Now, sweetie, I know you hate it here, but try to rest. Okay?

Ch: (squeezing Nancy's hand) Okay.

Nancy watched as Chloe turned away from her. Nancy could see Chloe fighting to stay awake, but it was as if her lashes were magnetically drawn to each other. Chloe finally submitted to her body's demand. Nancy smiled at her dozing daughter.

**********END OF FLASHBACK**********

Nancy watched as Brady struggled to stay awake. His head bobbed to the left. She walked to the couch and touched Brady's shoulder.

N: (quietly) Brady?

Brady awoke.

N: (quietly) I'm sorry, Brady, but she's so exhausted, she can't get out of bed.

Br: (pained) Oh, no.

N: Remember, we have to remain upbeat.

Br: (sighing) Okay. I guess I better go home.

N: Not in the condition that you're in. Why don't you stay for dinner? Maybe a good meal will energize you.

Br: No, I'd better go.

N: Come on, Brady. Craig will home later and… I hate to eat alone.

Br: (resigned) Okay.

N: Dinner will be ready soon, so sit and relax.


	9. Dinner with Brady

Dinner with Brady

Nancy and Brady sat at the dining room table, in an uncomfortable silence. They picked with their grilled chicken more than they ate it. Chloe was on their mind, and no matter how delicious the chicken was, they couldn't enjoy it. Nancy looked at Brady as his lids grew heavier. The silence was unnerving, so Nancy decided to break it.

N: So, Brady…

Br: (lifting his head) Yes, Mrs. Wesley?

N: Craig told me that you were going to take better care of yourself.

Br: (covering his yawn) Yeah.

N: I hope I'm not getting too personal, but how will you accomplish that?

Br: Actually, it isn't personal and you do have a right to know. (taking a deep breath) I told my father about Chloe. I didn't want to do it, but Chloe insisted.

N: Oh, but did telling him help?

Br: Yes, it did. He wants me to reduce my hours at BB. But the most, make it, the two most important things are he won't tell anyone else about Chloe and…

N: Go on, Brady.

Br: It felt good letting someone close to me know where my loyalties lie. You all have become close to me, but you're not my dad.

N: (smiling) I understand that.

Br: My only regret is the timing. This time of year is kinda tough for him. You see, tomorrow would have been my parents' 21st anniversary.

N: Oh, I didn't know that.

Br: My dad doesn't talk about it, but he always act strangely this time of year. My parents' anniversary elicit mixed emotions and to tell him about Chloe's condition… anyway, I have confidence that telling him will help, somehow.

N: (thoughtfully) Twenty-one years. Wow!

Br: Unfortunately for my dad and I, twenty and a half of them were without her.

N: I'm sorry, Brady.

Br: Thank you. And just so you know, my being here for Chloe has nothing to do with my mother.

N: I wouldn't say that she was the sole reason, but she must have affected your decisions, in some way.

Br: (smiling) Well, maybe in a small way. My father always imparted to me that the daily routine, or drudgery… drudgery is my word, not his…of caring for a newborn created some normalcy in her life. Now, you know I can be a chore, so maybe I wanted to be here for Chloe, to help her engage in her daily temper flare-ups, which could be unpleasant to you and Dr. Wesley.

N: (smiling) We're used to it.

Brady took a bite of chicken.

Br: This chicken is delicious.

He began to eat his dinner.

N: Thank you. There's plenty more, in the kitchen. (looking at the table) Oops, I forgot the salsa.

Nancy went into the kitchen. Brady continued to eat but grew more sleepy with every bite. There came a point when he was eating and napping at the same time. Nancy returned with the salsa, just in time to see him doing it.

N: (to herself) A twenty year old man, sleeping and eating at the same time? That's a sight I don't see everyday.

Nancy placed the salsa on the table and walked out of the dining room. Brady tried to blink himself awake, but couldn't. He placed his fork next to the plate and sat there. His head bobbed several times until he stopped fighting it. Nancy returned to the dining room to find Brady sleeping.

N: (to herself) Thank God he stopped eating. He may have choked or something.

Nancy walked over to Brady and touched his shoulder.

N: (softly) Brady…

Brady looked up.

N: (softly) I've made up the guest room for you.

Br: (drowsy) Why?

N: Because you're sleeping through dinner.

Br: No, I can go home.

N: I'm sorry, Brady, but if you can fall asleep while eating, I don't have faith that you can drive home safely. You are shutting down and nothing, at this point, can help except rest. You don't have to stay all night, but you need to replenish yourself before getting behind the wheel. Come on, I'll show you to your room.

Nancy led him to the spare bedroom, beyond the kitchen. It was decorated like a room at a bed and breakfast, with floral comforters and plates of potpourri on every table. Brady sat on the bed.

N: (in the bathroom) Over here is the bathroom, in case you want to shower or freshen up. There are plenty of towels and I also have some travel-sized toiletries like razors, toothbrushes, if you need them. (coming out of the bathroom) If you need anything…

Brady's head was bowed.

N: (softly) Well, I'll leave you alone, now. (walking to the door) I'll give your father a call and let him know what's going on. (turning off the light) Goodnight, Brady.

Nancy closed the door and went to the living room to retrieve her address book. She perused through it and found the Blacks' phone number. She dialed the number and waited.

Marlena: Hello?

N: (surprised) Oh, Marlena. It's Nancy Wesley.

Ma: Hello, Nancy. How are you?

N: I'm okay. Is John home?

Ma: Actually, he's not. Can I help you?

N: (hesitant) Maybe you can. I assume that you know about Chloe.

Ma: (solemn) Yes, I do. How is she?

N: (sadly) Not so good, today.

Ma: (solemn) I'm sorry to hear that.

N: I'm sorry to say it, (sighing) but anyway, I'm calling about Brady. I wanted to let you know that he's sleeping here tonight. I think he's much too tired to call you, much less drive home.

Ma: I appreciate you letting us know. And I hope Chloe feels better soon.

N: So do I.

Ma: We're praying for her, for you and for Craig.

N: (touched) Thank you, Marlena. I have to go. Goodnight.

Ma: Goodnight, Nancy.

Nancy hung up the phone. She walked to the dinner table and began to clear it. She looked at Brady's plate, noticing the half eaten meal she made.

N: One of these nights, one of my meals will be eaten, completely.


	10. Around Midnight at the Wesleys

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Around Midnight…at the Wesleys

11:41. Nancy looked at the clock for the fifth time. She adjusted her blankets and tried to make herself comfortable. Craig was supposed to be home over a half hour ago. Usually, Nancy was tolerant of Craig's delays, but tonight, she was at the end of her rope. With the possibility of a relapse looming, Nancy didn't know how much more she could take. The phone rang and she snatched it from the hook.

N: Where the hell are you?!

Cr: It's lovely to hear your voice. And such a lovely greeting…

N: (relieved) I'm sorry, Craig. It's just that… when will you be home?

Cr: Soon. I'm pulling out of the parking lot, right now. I was going to stop at the grocery store and get some fruit. Did you want anything?

N: Unless the store stocks 'Chloe Get Well' elixir, no, I don't need anything.

Cr: She hasn't woke up yet?

N: No and she hasn't eaten all day. I'm worried, Craig.

Cr: Me too. Ups and downs are to be expected, but it's still tough. I know this won't help, but I'll pick up some strawberries and nectarines. And maybe, if you're in the mood, I could give you a foot massage.

N: (slightly smiling) You're so good to me.

Cr: I'll see you soon. I love you, Nancy.

N: I love you too, Craig.

Nancy hung up the phone and reached for her journal. For the last few months, her journal served as a refuge, for it was the only place where she could express her fears, her rage, and her doubts freely. And tonight, her journal will be assailed with her resentment about Chloe's condition. She was ready to vent but noticed her pen was missing. She opened the drawer to search for it. As she ransacked it, she heard a knock on the door. She paused, pulling the blankets to her chest.

N: (cautiously) Who is it?

The door slowly opened, revealing a familiar silhouette.

Ch: (whispering) Mom, can I come in?

Nancy threw her journal in the drawer and hurriedly closed it.

N: (sitting up) Of course you can.

Chloe stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She heard scratching at the door. She cracked it and Sugar ran past her and jumped onto the bed. Although the room was dark, Nancy could sense that Chloe was in a good mood. The light from the lamp illuminated Chloe's face, confirming Nancy's assumption.

Ch: (whispering) I hope I didn't wake you.

N: (smiling) No.

Ch: (sheepish) Can I climb in with you?

N: (surprised) Well, sure.

Chloe smiled as Nancy lifted the blankets to allow her in. Chloe leaned on Nancy.

Ch: (smiling) I've been in that room all day. I wanted some company.

Nancy laughed to herself as she watched Chloe trying to get comfortable.

N: You know what this reminds me of?

Ch: No.

N: This reminds me of when I was pregnant with you. You were decidedly smaller, but you were on my tummy then too. (smiling) You were always active at night. There were several months when I couldn't rest because you were kicking or shifting. The only thing that soothed you was music. (kissing her head) I should have known.

Ch: And eighteen years later, I'm still keeping you up nights.

N: True, but it was worth it.

Ch: Well, I'm glad that you're in bed, Mom. You could use the rest, although it is a bit early…

Nancy looked at the clock.

N: Sweetie, what are you talking about?

Ch: Well, you're in bed before Brady has arrived. Did you want me to greet him?

N: Um, Chloe. It's 11:50.

Ch: (turning around) What?!

N: It's almost midnight. (showing her the clock) See?

Chloe looked at the clock and gasped.

Ch: Mama, how could you not wake me?

N: (placing the clock on the table) Sweetie, I tried, but you were too wiped out. Don't you remember?

Ch: (thinking) Barely.

Chloe sank into the bed.

Ch: (upset) Oh, no. I've missed him.

N: Chloe, calm down.

Ch: You don't understand, Nancy. I made him promise to take the weekend off. This would have been our last night together… for a while, at least.

N: (comforting her) Chloe, when you're tired, you're tired. Obviously, exhaustion overruled you.

Ch: (upset) Dammit, this is all my fault.

N: Chloe, you can't be 100% with leukemia.

Ch: Leukemia wasn't the reason I overslept.

N: It wasn't?

Ch: No! (sighing) I was listening to the CD that Brady gave me. I don't know why, but I had to listen to it over and over again, because I was afraid of missing something. And boy, did I. Friday night movie night with Brady.

Chloe sunk deeper in the bed, as Nancy bit her lip to conceal her joy. Nancy's joy nearly turned to laughter, when she saw Chloe stewing over her mistake, which she concealed with a tightly bitten lip. She then noticed Chloe tensing up, which concerned her.

Ch: (turning around) Oh, no. You probably thought that I was having a relapse, didn't you? Dammit, how can I be so stupid? After all that talk to Craig about making things easier for you and I go and do this.

Nancy laughed as she squeezed her.

Ch: (whining) Mom, it 's not funny.

N: (laughing) Oh, isn't it? You're working yourself into a lather because you weren't sick? Don't you know how relieved I am? The thought of you slipping away… (nuzzling) It's nice to know that you still have the knack for 'screwing up'. Craig and Brady will be thrilled when they see you.

Ch: Well, unfortunately for me, Brady won't see me until next week. (sighing) It's just as well. He should be home resting anyway.

N: I'm sure you're right.

Ch: (feigning indifference) I mean, how many nights can he spend with me before getting bored?

N: (suspicious) Honey, I thought we were talking about his health, his need for rest.

Ch: (covering) We were… I mean… we are, but boredom could make his exhaustion worse. 

N: (biting her lip) Can it?

Ch: Yeah. I mean, how many videos can we watch together? He's young… and single. He may be itching to get out…

N: To the bars?

Ch: (tentatively) Maybe.

N: (smirking) To meet other young singles, of the female persuasion?

Ch: (annoyed) Yeah.

N: Well, he can't do that until he's rested. And then, there is the issue of you.

Ch: (suspicious) What about me?

N: Well, he seems determined to see you through this.

Ch: (depressed) And I'm on the mend…

N: (hiding her smile) And you did insist that he rest up. And once he's rested and free from worrying about you…

Ch: (sad) He will be available…

N: … to other women. After all, he is attractive.

Ch: (looking at Nancy) You think so?

N: Honey, that boy is walking sex on a stick!

Ch: (mortified) Mom!

N: (feigning surprise) What? Does me saying that gross you out?

Ch: A little…

N: But I am right?

Ch: (sighing) A little…

N: (slyly) Mama can still spot talent…

Ch: (turning around) Mom!

N: (slyly) Don't worry, sweetie. I prefer brunettes.

Chloe sank into bed.

Ch: (sad) He probably went home, rested up and now, bar-hopping.

N: I doubt that, sweetie.

Ch: Why?

N: Because he's in our guest room.

Ch: (slowly lighting up) He is?

N: Uh huh. That boy's too exhausted to see straight, much less pick up women.

Ch: (concealing excitement) You're not teasing me, are you?

N: Look out of the window. His Jeep is still on our driveway.

Chloe jumped out of bed and looked out of the window. She saw his Jeep.

Ch: (quietly) He's here. (concealing her smile, turning around) Mom, I got to go downstairs… to get something to eat.

N: I'm sure you're starving.

Ch: Yeah, I am.

N: (sitting back in bed) Well, don't make any racket in the kitchen. After all, you said it yourself, Brady needs his rest.

Ch: (backing to the door) I won't. I'll be as quiet as I can.

Chloe left the room.

N: (shouting after Chloe) There's some leftover chicken. (quietly) Like she cares. 


	11. A Midnight Snack

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

A Midnight Snack

Chloe rushed into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She ran a comb through her hair and scrambled to her bedroom. As she applied moisturizer, she searched her makeup case for some lip gloss. She paused and backed away.

Ch: (sitting on her bed) Lip gloss? (sighing) What am I doing?

She got up and closed her makeup case.

Ch: You're not going to a club, Chloe. You're just seeing Brady. (opening her case) You need lip balm!

She searched the case a found a tube. She applied it gingerly.

Ch: (looking in a mirror) After all, your lips are dry. (pressing her lips together) There is a chance that he will sleep through the night. (dropping the balm in the case) Then again, maybe he won't.

She put on her robe and turned off the light. She carefully closed her door, then flung it open, ran to the makeup case, and retrieved the lip balm. She dropped it into her pocket and headed downstairs. Her destination was the kitchen, but she took a detour to the guestroom. She quietly walked down the hallway and pressed her ear to the door. She heard him shifting in the bed, as he snore softly. She contemplated twisting the door knob and taking a peek inside, but she thought better of it.

Ch: (to herself) Chloe, you perv. Don't you dare spy on him. He may be in his boxers… or something.

She slowly backed away from the door and headed to the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and looked for something to eat, when she heard the unlocking of the back door.

Cr: (surprised) Oh my God, Chloe…

Ch: (standing up) Hey, Craig.

Craig placed the bags on the table and hugged her.

Cr: How are you feeling, kiddo?

Ch: I'm great.

Cr: (letting her go) I'm glad to hear it. We thought…

Ch: (remorseful) I know. It was my fault. I pulled an all-nighter and slept it off, pretty much, all day. 

Cr: (looking at her face) Your color is coming back.

Ch: And my knack for causing you distress.

Cr: Don't start that. I bet that Brady is thrilled.

Ch: Actually, he doesn't know yet.

Cr: Wait a minute. How can he not know? His Jeep is still here, meaning…

Ch: He's asleep, Craig. He's staying in the guest room. Didn't Nancy tell you?

Cr: (surprised) No. It must have slipped her mind.

Craig began to unpack the groceries, as Chloe watched him.

Ch: (sheepish) Craig, can I talk to you?

Cr: (looking up) Sure, sweetie. Have a seat.

Craig offered her a chair and he sat across from her.

Cr: (concerned) What's on your mind?

Ch: (nervous) Why are you looking at me like that?

Cr: Because you wanted to talk to me and something in your voice made me think that it was serious.

Ch: (shaking her head) No, Craig. I don't want to talk about anything serious or important. I want to talk about men.

Cr: (making a face) Thanks a lot, Chloe.

Ch: I didn't mean it like that… (sighing) I don't know what I mean anymore.

Cr: (uncomfortable) Shouldn't you be having this conversation with Nancy?

Ch: No, Craig. I mean, my relationship with Nancy is a lot better now, but I don't think that she could handle a conversation about men.

Cr: Nancy lives to talk about men.

Ch: Yeah, but not when they're involved with me. She's so overprotective, Craig, and I don't want her to go ballistic…

Cr: (suspicious) Why would she go ballistic, Chloe? (looking at her) Did something happen that would make us go ballistic?

Ch: Nothing has happened, Craig, at least, nothing that should alarm you or Nancy. It's just that… Craig, isn't it strange that Brady would spend all of this time with me? I mean, when you were twenty, would you have done this?

Cr: In a word… no.

Ch: Really?

Cr: Really. When I was twenty, the last thing I wanted was to be tied down. I made that very clear to everyone.

Ch: There weren't any friends that would move you to stay with them, if they became ill?

Cr: No, not even lifelong friends. As I said, I was a typical 20 year old: selfish, immature, arrogant. I was focusing on my future and nothing, short of my parents becoming ill, would have deviated me from my path. In retrospect, being 'typical' cost me a lot.

Ch: Like what?

Cr: (looking up) Like you. If I wasn't the way I was, I would have known about you sooner. I thought that I was normal and relatively harmless. But for your mother to cover-up your existence to me, well, I must have scared or hurt her, in a way, I never considered. Earlier, I said that there was no one I would have kept vigil for, but that wasn't true. I would have, for Nancy, but I was too fixated on being 'a man'. Biggest mistake of my life.

Ch: (touching his hand) It was her choice, Craig.

Cr: But she was reacting to the man I was, Chloe. (sighing) Anyway, shouldn't you ask Brady why he's doing this?

Ch: I have, but we always get interrupted when he's about to answer.

Cr: He probably thinks it's a silly question.

Ch: It isn't silly…

Cr: Maybe not to you, but to him… Look at Brady's life. His mother died when he was an infant, his kid sister was in a coma, and he was shot. He knows how important support is to recovery. Look at his actions toward Belle. Despite the messy circumstances, Brady supported her 100%, no matter how inconvenient it became and ultimately, it benefited her.

Ch: (sighing) To say the least, Brady is different, but this isn't the same situation. Belle is his sister.

Cr: (quietly) Whom he loves.

Ch: Are you saying that Brady…

Cr: I'm not in a position to speak for Brady. You need to ask him.

Ch: Yeah, right. Like he's going to tell me that…

Cr: Maybe he doesn't have to.

Chloe sat at the table as Craig unpacked the groceries.

Ch: (looking up) Craig, I'll take care of the groceries.

Cr: Are you sure?

Ch: Uh huh.

Cr: (grabbing some nectarines and strawberries) Okay, but don't stay up too late. We have an appointment this morning.

Ch: (turning) My tests came back?

Cr: Yes, they did. And no, I don't know the results.

Ch: (worried) Okay. I'll see you later. (kissing Craig) 'Night, Craig.

Cr: 'Night, kiddo.

Chloe rested her head on the table. She tugged at the plastic grocery bag until the nectarines rolled out of it. She stared at them and pushed them aside. She stared at the bag and noticed that something was still in it. She tugged it until a tomato rolled out. She placed her palm on top of it and rolled it along the table top. She grabbed and smelled it.

Ch: (to herself) B.L.T. nirvana.

She smiled to herself as she stood up. She placed the tomato on the cutting board and the nectarines in the crisper. She searched the fridge and found the leftover chicken, some turkey bacon, and the lettuce. She took them out and placed them on the countertop. She grabbed a plate and a skillet from the dish rack, placing the skillet on the range top and the plate with the chicken. She turned on the range and began to spoon the chicken onto the plate. She placed the chicken in the microwave and waited. She approached the window, looking at the guest room. It remained pitch black and still. The microwave timer sounded, luring her away from the window. She took out the chicken and began to nibble it. She walked to the skillet to check if it was hot. She carefully placed the strips of bacon in it, as she continued to eat her chicken. She looked at the bowl of leftover chicken and placed it in the microwave. She checked on the bacon, flipping it occasionally, but she couldn't keep her mind off the window. She turned around and looked at it.

Ch: (to herself) It's getting hot in here.

She put down her plate, went to the window and cracked it open. A gentle breeze tiptoed into the kitchen.

Ch: (to herself) It's too quiet.

With her eyes still on the guest room, she turned on the radio. When the timer rang, she removed the bowl of chicken and placed it on the table. She went to the range, removed the bacon from the skillet, and placed it on the paper towel. She put more strips in the skillet and turned her attention to the tomato. She carefully sliced it and put it on a plate. She had another bite of her chicken as she eyed the lettuce. She took the lettuce and tore off some leaves. She grabbed a colander and looked at the sink. Cautiously, she walked toward it. She kept her head down to avoid looking out of the window. She twisted the faucet handle and rinsed the lettuce. Keeping her head down, she turned up the volume on the radio. She turned off the water and beat the colander against the sink to shake off the excess water. She placed it in the sink and stood still. She looked at the guest room and noticed a dim light within it. The toast jumped out of the toaster, which she didn't noticed.

Br: Peeping Tom!

Chloe's body stiffened as her eyes looked away from the room to the window pane, which reflected Brady's sleepy face. She turned around and looked at him.

Br: (walking to the toaster) You were so busy spying on me, you forgot the toast. (removing the toast and walking to her) Here you go. Now, you can put your B.L.T. together.

Ch: (taking the toast) Actually, you can have this one. (nervous) I'll make it for you, if you want.

Br: (looking in her eyes) No, I can take care of it. Why don't you have a seat and finish your chicken.

Ch: Okay.

Brady pulled out a chair and she sat down. She discreetly watched Brady, as he removed the bacon from the skillet. She bit her lip to conceal her smile, but she couldn't disguise her eyes. As Brady sat with her, he looked at her.

Br: (with a crooked smile) Why are you so cheerful?

Ch: (eyes sparkling) No reason. 


	12. A Saturday Morning Movie

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes.

A Saturday Morning Movie

After brushing his teeth, Brady walked into the living room. He looked around and saw that the television and the VCR were on, but Chloe was missing.

Br: (to himself) Where is she?

Upstairs, Chloe was feverishly brushing her teeth. After she rinsed and gargled, she ran into her room, snatching the comforter off her bed. She turned out the light and headed downstairs, carrying the comforter in her arms.

Br: (looking up) There you are.

Ch: (walking downstairs) What, were you worried?

Br: A little.

Ch: You really need to break that habit. (showing the blanket) In case it gets too late. 

Chloe walked to the couch and sat down.

Ch: Um, Brady, where's the snacks?

Br: (sitting down) Diva, we just had chicken and BLTs. Aren't you full yet?

Ch: No. (looking at Brady) Ha! I told you I could eat you under the table.

Br: You must be very proud.

Ch: (standing up) I am. Do you want anything? Popcorn? Chips?

Br: No, I'm fine.

Ch: (walking to the kitchen) Okay, but don't start the movie yet. I want it to be a surprise.

Br: Okay.

Brady sat on the couch and stared at the blue screen. He leaned on the couch and waited. Chloe came out of the kitchen with a nectarine.

Br: (sitting up) A nectarine? Why didn't you tell me you had nectarines?

Ch: Hello, I didn't know you were into them. And I thought you were full.

Br: I am, but I always have room for nectarines.

Ch: Well, they're in the crisper, if you want one. 

Br: (leaning on the couch) I'll get one later. (looking at the TV) Well, let's start the movie. I assume it's something you already have.

Ch: (smiling) Yeah.

Br: And it's something we've already seen.

Ch: (smiling) Uh huh.

Brady thought for a moment.

Br: Is it Moulin Rouge, starring leggy Nicole Kidman, corseted in all of her red-headed glory?

Ch: (glaring) And don't forget yummy Ewen McGregor, in all of his innocent, yet smolderingly sexy glory.

Br: (annoyed) Well, is it?

Ch: (sighing) No, but you're close. Close your eyes.

Brady obliged as he waited for the movie's audio to provide a clue. He heard a familiar overture swell, as he smiled in recognition.

Br: (smirking) Can I open my eyes, now?

Ch: (slyly) Sure.

Maria: 

__

The hills are alive… with the sound of music…

Br: You never get tired of this, do you?

Ch: As a matter of fact… no.

Chloe smiled as she took a bite from her nectarine. Brady watched her as she savored it. She looked over at him and smiled.

Ch: (giggling) Would you like a bite?

Br: (eyes gleaming) Yeah.

Ch: (sitting up) Okay, but please leave me with something, besides the seed.

Brady held her hand as he guided the fruit to his lips. His eyes locked on hers as he bit into it. She smiled as he savored the juiciness of it.

Ch: (smiling) How was it?

Br: (looking at her) Succulent.

Ch: (bringing the fruit to her mouth) Did you have any doubt?

Br: (leaning back and watching her) No.

Chloe took another bite and turned her attention to the movie.

Ch: Guess what my favorite part of the movie is.

Br: (wryly) Sixteen, going on seventeen… 

Ch: Good guess, but no.

Br: (reaching for the fruit) The lonely goat herd…

Ch: No.

Br: (biting the fruit) So long, farewell…

Ch: No.

Br: (sitting up) Oh, I know. It's the part when Rolf literally blew the whistle on the von Trapps.

Ch: (snatching the fruit) No way!

Br: (sarcastically) It is too. Man, that's pretty evil. Instead of calling you Diva, I should be calling you Devil Woman.

Ch: (laughing) I'll tell you when it's on.

Br: Okay, Devil Woman, but it better not be…

Ch: It isn't…

~*~

Rolf:

__

You wait, little girl, on an empty stage

For fate to turn the light on

Your life, little girl, is an empty page

That men will want to write on

Ch_: _(looking at Brady) …_to write on._

Shaking his head as he laughed, he returned his gaze to the TV.

Br: This is it, isn't it?

Ch: No, I told you earlier…

Brady hummed along with Rolf and Chloe chimed in.

Br: Hey, this is my verse.

Ch: I like this song too.

Br: (slyly) No, you like Rolf. I can see you sprouting horns and hooves, Devil Woman. You love Rolf.

Ch: (hitting him) Stop it.

~*~

Br: (leaning on her shoulder) Baroness Schraeder… purrrrrrrrrr

Ch: (dropping her shoulder) Eww. I hate her.

Br: I don't like her either, but she is hot!

Ch: She's a witch.

Br: … who is hot.

Ch: It figures that you would go for her.

Br: (looking at her) What is that supposed to mean?

Ch: (feigning indifference) You do have a penchant for blondes, i.e., Nicole Walker.

Br: I wasn't aware that I did or that you were paying attention.

Ch: (covering) I wasn't. It's just that… the Baroness is totally wrong for Captain von Trapp.

Br: I agree, but there isn't anything wrong with him having some fun with her.

Ch: I bet more than a few men have said the same thing about Nicole. The similarities between the Baroness and Nicole are astounding.

Br: (looking at Chloe) Don't worry, the Baroness will be out of the picture soon.

Ch: (under her breath) Yeah, but will Nicole?

~*~

Maria:

__

High on the hill was a lonely goat herd…

Br: (voice cracking) Yodel….

Ch: (making a face) If you are my friend, you will never do that again.

Br: (resting on her shoulder) Not your favorite part, huh?

Ch: No. And after 'your tribute', never again.

~*~

Chloe relaxed in Brady's arms.

Ch: (whispering) This is it, Brady.

Chloe smiled as the captain watched Maria, strolling in the garden. He followed her to the gazebo and they engaged in an emotional dance. Chloe grew giddy as Maria and Captain von Trapp tiptoed around their feelings. Then it happened. Captain von Trapp uttered, in the same breath, that his engagement to the Baroness was over and that he loved Maria. Chloe became as breathless as Maria.

Ch: (whispering) Isn't it wonderful, Brady? (looking up) Brady…

His eyes were closed, his head tilted to the side. Chloe stared at him, hoping that he was just resting his eyes. When she heard his soft snore, she realized it was a lost cause. There was a part of her that was somewhat relieved that he didn't see her when the captain confessed his love. She slowly returned her gaze to the movie. She felt herself blushing as Maria and the captain experienced their first kiss. Maria's breath caught as she relaxed in his arms. Chloe placed her fingers to her lips, trying to hold in her excitement. When the music began, she closed her eyes.

Maria:

__

Perhaps I had a wicked childhood

Perhaps I had a miserable youth

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Brady's sleeping face.

Maria:

__

But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past

There must have been a moment of truth

Chloe placed her head on his chest.

Maria:

__

For here you are, standing there, loving me

Whether or not you should

Chloe closed her eyes and listened to his heart.

Maria:

__

So somewhere in my youth or childhood

I must have done something good

Chloe opened her eyes and carefully pulled away from him. She became embarrassed that she was reenacting Maria and Captain von Trapp's love story with an unconscious Brady, especially when she was only his friend. Although there wasn't enough room on the couch, she inched away from him. She tried to get her bearings and returned to watching the movie. Brady slowly lowered his head onto her shoulder. When he nuzzled her neck, she tensed up, only to relax, as she watched him sleep.

Captain:

__

For here you are, standing there, loving me

Whether or not you should

Chloe couldn't resist the urge to rake Brady's cow licked hair with her fingers. A crooked smile crept across his face.

Maria:

__

So somewhere in my youth or childhood

I must have done something good

Chloe pulled the blanket onto Brady's shoulders and rested her head on his, as she curled up on the couch.

Maria and Captain:

__

Nothing comes from nothing

Nothing ever could

Chloe turned her head and sniffed his hair.

Maria: 

__

So somewhere in my youth

Brady sighed in his sleep.

Captain: 

__

Or childhood

Chloe tenderly kissed his head.

Maria: 

__

I must have done something…

Brady draped his arm around her shoulder and snuggled her.

Maria and Captain: 

__

Something good

Chloe carefully reached for the remote and looked at Brady.

Ch: (pressing rewind) One more time.

~*~

Nancy quietly walked downstairs. She approached the living room, which was illuminated in blue, from the TV. The blue light bathed the two sleeping figures on the couch. As she walked toward the couch, she saw Brady and Chloe in each other's arms. She became alarmed, for a moment, but she approached them. She brushed Chloe's hair away from her sleeping face and tried to wake her. Chloe murmured and buried her head in Brady's chest. Nancy touched Brady's shoulder.

N: (quietly) Brady…

Brady slowly roused from his sleep. He looked up at Nancy, then felt Chloe's arms around him. He looked down at her sleeping face and returned his gaze to Nancy.

N: (quietly) Brady, can you help me with her? I can't wake her.

Brady looked down at Chloe. He carefully tried to loosen her grip without waking her. It didn't work.

Ch: (whimpering) What are you doing, Brady?

N: (quietly) We're trying to get you to bed.

Ch: (drowsy) But we didn't finish the movie. 

Br: (whispering) I know, Diva.

Brady slowly stood up.

N: Come on, sweetie. Let's go upstairs.

Chloe sunk into the couch. Nancy looked at Brady.

N: Brady, can you take her?

Brady nodded. He scooped her into his arms as Nancy covered Chloe with the blanket. Brady slowly carried Chloe upstairs. After Nancy turned off the TV and VCR, she followed them.

Ch: (drowsy) Where are we going?

Br: (quietly) To your bedroom.

Ch: (whimpering) We have to finish the movie.

Br: (quietly) We'll finish it, some other time.

Ch: (whimpering) When?

Br: (quietly) Soon.

Nancy opened Chloe's bedroom door and Brady carried her inside, carefully placing her on the bed. Chloe curled up, as Nancy covered her with the blankets.

Ch: (whimpering) I want to finish the movie, Mom.

N: You will, but you need your rest.

Ch: (whimpering) It's our last night together.

Nancy looked at Brady and motioned him to go to Chloe.

Br: (kneeling next to the bed) It isn't our last night together.

Ch: (drowsy) Yes, it is. You won't be back.

Br: (touching her cheek) Yes, I will. I promise.

Ch: (looking in his eyes) You need to rest. You're taking the weekend off.

Br: I can amend my promise…

Ch: No. You need to rest. (sadly) I'll just have to wait.

N: (quietly) Chloe, sweetie, try to get some rest.

Nancy kissed her cheek.

N: 'Night, baby.

Ch: (drowsy) 'Night, Mom. (looking at Brady) 'Night, Bambi.

Br: (making a face) Um, 'night, Thumper.

Nancy and Brady quietly exited Chloe's room. Nancy watched as Brady loped down the stairs. Brady went to the guest room and stripped down to his jockeys. He crawled into bed, cradling a pillow underneath him. He placed his head on it and closed his eyes.

Br: (to himself) Bambi?

*** The preceding chapter contains lyrics featured in The Sound of Music. Richard Rodgers composed the music and Oscar Hammerstein II wrote the lyrics to the following: The Sound of Music, Sixteen Going on Seventeen, The Lonely Goatherd, and Something Good.


	13. Driving Home

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Driving Home

Car rides, with Nancy and Craig, have always been weird for Chloe. Being in a car with flirty thirty-somethings was not Chloe's idea of a pleasure trip. For the last few months, the flirty banter was replaced by an eerie silence. This morning was no different from previous mornings, except today, their visit to the hospital finally yielded a conclusive answer and the gravity of it was slowly sinking in for the Wesleys and Chloe. When Nancy sniffled, Chloe leaned forward and touched her shoulder. Nancy touched Chloe's hand, patting it reassuringly, as Chloe leaned back in her seat. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Sarah Vaughan CD. She looked around the floor of the car, but couldn't find the player. She leaned her head against the window and stared at the cover. Sighing, she placed the CD in her pocket and looked out of the window, watching the trees pass her. She slowly closed her eyes.

*********FLASHBACK**********

Chloe sat in the doctor's office as his words reverberated in her ears. 'Chloe, you have leukemia'. Chloe tried to sweep away his words and her parents' reactions, but somehow, everything that was said got through.

N: You told me that she would be okay. 

Chloe tried to focus on her Julliard audition. Not getting into the master class would be the end of her world, at least, that was what she thought before her appointment.

N: …cancer that has been eating away at her for months? Cancer, that my husband, the chief of staff, couldn't detect…

More than anything, Chloe needed silence, but it was the last thing she got.

N: My beautiful baby… Don't touch me or my child, Craig. Left in your hands, she would be dead…

Why wasn't it happening? Why wasn't it, whatever it was, protecting her? Did she squander it during her daily run-ins with Salem High's best and brightest?

Cr: (quietly) I love her, just as much you do. And for you to say I was careless or negligent…

At that moment, she realized that her safety net was gone. Like her health, her ability to ignore hurtful moments was failing her. She searched within herself, for anything to distract her from this. She tried to picture herself on stage at the Met, looking out at a captivated audience, but all she could see was a desk, littered with her test results. She tried to go to Last Blast, where she and Phillip revealed their connection publicly, but she could only see Nancy and Craig's connection degenerating. She tried to go to the gazebo, where she and Brady goofed around amid fragrant, flowering trees, but she could only see her parents emotionally imploding, amid a doctor's sterile office.

N: (weeping) I'm sorry, Craig… I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it…

Where was Nancy's optimism? The last thing Chloe needed was for Nancy to be as cynical as she was. Clarence. Why was she thinking about him and that movie, 'It's a Wonderful Life'? It's not like it's her favorite movie. At least it was something else to think about, besides leukemia. What did he say? ' Each man's life touches so many other lives. And when he isn't around, he leaves an awful hole.' That was a perfect description of Nancy's optimistic, upbeat attitude. For so long, it was inconsequential to Chloe, almost like background noise. It was the first thing she encountered when she came home with Nancy. And while she could take Nancy, in small doses, she got used to it from Belle, Shawn, and Phillip. But now, the absence of Nancy's made every exposure Chloe had to positivity, disappear. It was as if Belle never offered her a shoulder to lean on, as if Shawn's arms didn't pull her away from the falling bucket of chicken blood, or Phillip never uttered the words that distracted her from the dead rat hanging in her locker. All at once, the abuse from her foster parents, the harassment from her classmates, the putrid smell of chicken blood, and the smell of the rotting rat besieged Chloe and a wave of nausea washed over her.

Ch: (standing up) Excuse me.

Nancy and Craig watched as she left the room. As she walked hastily away from the doctor's office, she bumped into a blond-haired man in a blue tie.

Ch: (rushing away) Excuse me.

She heard someone call her, but she desperately needed to be near natural light. She headed to the skywalk. Her brisk pace evolved into a run, until the wheelchairs in the hallways, the orderlies wheeling in patients, and the echoes of her running slowed her down. She stopped and took some deep breaths. When she reached the skywalk, she slowly walked through it. She felt strange, as if she wasn't alone, as if she was being followed. She slowly turned around and saw a shadowy figure at the other end of the skywalk. The figure slowly walked toward her. She squinted, trying to see who it was and began to walk toward it. Still squinting from the distance between them and the glare from the windows, she felt an unexpected sense of calm. Shielding her eyes, she halted, waiting for him. She could only make out flaxen hair and a slight, crooked smile.

Ch: Brady, what are you doing here?

The glare from the windows made her shield her eyes. Brady grabbed her elbow and guided her to a shaded area. She relaxed as the darkness relieved the sting in her eyes. She gently rubbed them, trying to focus on Brady.

Ch: (sighing) Brady, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come.

Br: I know you did, but… I needed an excuse to get out of the office, so I wanted to drop by and…(sighing) I'm sorry. I just needed to be here.

Ch: (looking at him) Oh.

She lowered her eyes to his chest.

Ch: (rubbing his tie) Nice tie.

Br: (looking down at her) Thanks.

Ch: What color is it?

Br: Blue.

Ch: (annoyed) I know it's blue, but what shade?

Br: (looking down) I think the saleswoman said it was peacock. 

Ch: Well, it's gorgeous.

Br: Thanks.

Ch: (staring at the tie) It really brings out the blue in your eyes, not that your eyes need any help.

Br: Don't they?

Ch: (detached) What?

Br: Well, how do you know that this tie brings out the blue in my eyes, if you're not looking into them?

Ch: (quietly) I just know.

Br: Prove it. Look in my eyes.

Chloe sighed and slowly looked up, noticing his jaw line, covered in new stubble, his baby soft lips, the gentle slope of the bridge of his nose. She closed her eyes.

Br: (softly) What's the matter, Chloe?

Ch: (eyes closed) Nothing.

Br: Then why are you afraid of looking in my eyes?

Ch: I'm not.

Br: Prove it.

Annoyed, Chloe slowly opened her eyes and looked into Brady's. She expected to see the clear blue eyes, she's seen thousands of times, with maybe a hint of peacock in them. Before she could manufacture a smile, it disappeared when she saw the darkness in his eyes. Before she could frown, she saw the familiar glint, which intensified as his crooked smile curled. She smiled as she looked at his tie, then at his eyes. As she stared, something drifted across them, something that she couldn't touch or understand. Nervously, she backed away.

Br: (feigning cockiness) So, the Diva is flirting with me?

Ch: (holding in the tears) Yeah. It's one of the things I promised to do before I… go to Julliard.

Br: Was it everything you hoped it would be?

Ch: (feigning coyness) Honey, I barely scratched the surface.

Br: (trying to smile) Well, there's plenty of time to delve into this.

Ch: (coolly) That's what you think.

Chloe turned away from Brady.

Ch: (quietly) What is it about you, Brady?

Br: Diva, you need to be more specific.

Ch: (turning to him) Why is it you're always there, at my lowest moments?

Br: Maybe I'm your bad penny.

Ch: Except, the majority of the bad stuff happened before I met you.

Br: Hey, it's a two-way street. In the two years I've known you, you were ringside to every awful experience I had.

Ch: (muttering) The trend continues…

Br: What was that?

Ch: Maybe I'm your bad penny.

Br: Don't say that.

Ch: It's the truth. (looking at Brady) Why didn't you do as I said? Why didn't you stay away? I thought this day couldn't get any worse and now… you're here. Please leave.

Brady stood there.

Ch: (frustrated) For God's sake, is there any situation that you would do what I ask you to?

Br: Yes.

Ch: What?

Br: (walking to her) I would do anything for you, especially if it was a matter of life and death.

Defeated, Chloe lowered her head. Brady carefully wrapped his arms around her. She tried to push him away, but crumbled in his arms.

Ch: (tears flowing) Brady, I would give anything for you not to know, especially since your mother… I think I'm going to be sick. (taking a breath) I have cancer. I'm going to die.

Chloe felt Brady jolt, as if he was kicked in the stomach. She began to tremble, or maybe it was him trembling, she couldn't tell anymore. He squeezed her tighter, as if he was trying to squeeze the cancer out of her. He took some labored breaths, trying to compose himself, as he rubbed her back.

Br: (quietly) Did the doctor really say you were dying?

Ch: (looking up) Brady, I have leukemia.

Br: But did he say the words ' Chloe, you are going to die'?

Ch: (softly) No.

Br: Then I don't want to hear that from you. (looking in her eyes) Don't you ever say that to me again, do you understand?

She nodded as he embraced her.

Br: I can take your cynicism, hell, I even admire it, but not now. You have two enemies, leukemia and negativity, and you're the only one who can defeat them. You will have help, from your doctors, from your parents and from me, but the burden is on you.

Ch: (voice cracking) I don't know if I can do this.

Br: Of course you can, Chloe. In the past, I've teased you about the 'Diva' thing. Now, it is time for you to take a Diva-like attitude toward this. Nothing can bring you down, not even leukemia. Aside from a Diva-like attitude, you have your opera training, which has taught you discipline, endurance, and focus. You already have everything to beat this, now you need to use it. (lifting her chin) Besides, you have no choice, Chloe. Until now, everything that plagued you, the abuse, the harassment at school, your on-again, off-again relationship with Phillip, have been unfinished business, loose ends, that you decided not to tie. You can't do it this time. You have to go back to that office and find out what you need to do to beat this. (taking her hand) Come on.

Brady guided her down the hallway. 

Ch: (quietly) I don't want anyone else to know about this. I don't want Belle, Shawn or Phillip to know.

Br: Okay.

Ch: It's not that I don't trust them, but… they don't seem to understand…

Br: …that there are people who would place bets on your date of death? I think they are slowly realizing that.

Ch: But there will always be a part of them that will have misplaced faith in people. I can't risk them testing it out, with my situation.

Br: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even my dad.

Ch: You're willing to do that, for me?

Br: Yeah. (sighing) I can't believe that I'm saying this but, are you sure you don't want to tell Phillip?

Ch: Believe me, Brady, I know what I'm doing.

Brady and Chloe stood in front of the doctor's door.

Ch: (whispering) Brady, I want you to go home.

Br: Are you sure?

Ch: Yeah. And this time, please do what I ask.

Br: (reluctantly) Okay.

Ch: I'll call you later.

Brady kissed Chloe's forehead tenderly and slowly opened the door. Nancy and Craig stood up as Chloe cautiously entered the room.

N: (composed) Thank you for bringing her back.

Br: No problem. (looking at Chloe) Call me.

Chloe nodded as Brady closed the door. 

Ch: (turning to the doctor) Okay, Doctor. You said that I have a good chance of surviving this. Personally, I think you're full of crap. So… how are you going to prove me wrong?

**********END OF FLASHBACK**********

Cr: Chloe.

Chloe roused from her thoughts.

N: Sweetheart, we're home.

Ch: (unbuckling her seatbelt) You guys, can you give me a few minutes alone with Brady?

N: (looking at Craig) Sure.

Nancy and Craig watched as Chloe entered the house. Nancy leaned on Craig's shoulder.


	14. Sleepyhead

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Sleepyhead

Chloe knocked on the guest room door, but there was no answer. She knocked harder, but the only response she got was the sound of Brady mumbling. She twisted the door knob and peeked inside, but she didn't see him. She stepped inside and walked toward the bed, which was littered with crumpled blankets. The pile of blankets moved, sighing loudly.

Ch: (quietly) Brady…

As the pile shifted, a blanket slid off the bed, revealing a back, to be precise, a backside. She nearly gasped when she saw ribs through his skin. His penchant for bowling shirts also served as the perfect camouflage for his condition. She resisted the urge to trace his ribs with her fingers. Pained, she carefully covered him.

Ch: (to herself) Poor B. You need to fatten up.

Chloe moved to the head of the bed and kneeled next to it. She carefully uncovered his head and watched him. She raked his hair with her fingers, hoping he would wake up. He nuzzled the pillow, smiling to himself.

Ch: (quietly) Hey, you.

He rubbed his face in the pillow, mumbling something to himself.

Ch: Come on, Brady. It's time to get up. I need to tell you something very important.

Br: (muttering) Is it about Chloe, Mom?

Chloe sat on her legs, watching the worry crawl across his sleepy face.

Ch: Brady, sweetie, this isn't your mom. It's me.

Br: Stop teasing me, Mom. Please tell me about her.

Ch: (frustrated) Brady, for the last time, I'm not your mom.

Placing her hands on the bed, she attempted to raise herself, but he grabbed her hand.

Br: (muttering) Please don't go.

Chloe sat on her legs, confused about how to handle this. She didn't want to embarrass him by waking him, since he's been so good to her. She didn't want to hurt him by pretending to be Isabella, since his mother was so important to him. What can she do?

Ch: (whispering) Sweetie, I want you to listen carefully. Please, go to sleep.

Chloe rubbed his shoulder, trying to lull him to sleep. He turned away from her, snoring softly. She carefully stood up and tiptoed toward the door.

Br: (mumbling) The baroness…

Ch: (turning around) I knew you were into blondes.

Br: (rolling over) No, I'm not.

Ch: (walking toward the bed) Then who are you into, Brady?

Brady buried his head in the pillow. She kneeled next to the bed and rubbed his eyebrow, which made him turn his face to her.

Ch: (whispering) Who are you into… the counter girl at Dot.com?

His expression didn't change.

Ch: Nicole Walker?

Brady raised an eyebrow as a devilish grin crept across his face. Chloe wasn't amused.

Ch: (scowling) Chloe Lane?

He snuggled his pillow as he sunk into bed. A bigger, more devilish smile crossed his face, as he laughed to himself. Chloe blushed, until she saw his smile fade into a frown.

Ch: (concerned) What's the matter?

Br: She's sick.

Ch: (sad) I know.

Br: I don't want her to die, Mom. I don't know what I'd do if she did. I'm scared.

Ch: (caressing his cheek) You did everything you could and I know you would have done more.

Br: She can't leave me, Mom. I can't bear losing another…

Ch: Another what?

Br: (sighing) Loved one.

Ch: So you love her?

Br: Uh huh.

Ch: In what way?

Br: (bashfully) You know, Mom.

Ch: Indulge me…

Br: We've been through this before, Mom. I've said it once. Don't make me say it again.

Ch: Why not?

Br: (sighing) Because… she's still into your kid brother, Phillip.

Ch: Oh really?

Br: (nuzzling) Don't ask me why she wants him instead of…

Ch: You?

Br: Yeah.

Ch: Well, try to answer me.

Br: (sighing) Because she loves him, but I prefer to think she's crazy.

Ch: Brady…

Br: Well, she is, Mom. Why else would she pass me over? You may not see it, because I'm your baby, but I'm pretty hot.

Ch: (smirking) Are you, now?

Br: (sheepish) Yeah, I am. But you probably prefer dark-haired men.

Ch: (pinching his cheek) … until you came along…

Br: (laughing sheepishly) Thanks, Mom.

Ch: (smiling) … although you could use a shave.

Brady made a face.

Ch: (smiling) Just kidding.

Brady smiled to himself.

Ch: I'm sure I can speak for her. She notices you, not because 'you're hot' but for other reasons.

Br: (sadly) Yeah, but only because Phillip isn't around.

Ch: That's not true.

Br: Yes, it is.

Ch: Well, if it is hopeless, that eventually she will go back to Phillip, then why do you torture yourself? I mean, why would you endure months of watching her suffer, if there was no hope for the two of you?

Br: Because, if I can help keep her here, I'll do it. I don't care if she goes back to Phillip… (making a face) okay, I would care, but I could live with it. Chloe, gone… (shaking his head) No…

Ch: (kissing his cheek) Calm down, sweetie. (pulling the blankets to his shoulders) Please, baby, go to sleep.

Br: But you didn't tell me about her.

Ch: Don't worry. You'll find out soon.

Chloe rubbed his back and slowly stood up. She quietly left the room. Brady snuggled the pillow firmly, as he fell into a deeper sleep. There was a knock on the door, but he didn't stir. The knocking grew louder, but he didn't move. Then, there was silence. He rolled over, facing the door.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Brady sat up.


	15. Before Eleven

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Before Eleven

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Brady jolted out of bed.

Br: What the hell…

Brady grabbed his pants, pulling them on quickly. Buttoning and zipping them, he went to the door.

Br: (under his breath) I've heard the Wesleys were crazy, but damn…

Ch: (through the door) You ain't got to go home, but you can't stay here…

Br: (opening the door) Is this the Wesley's version of a wake-up call? 

He stared at her. She stopped banging the pot with the wooden spoon and smiled.

Br: Well, a suggestion… that's not a pleasant way to wake up.

Ch: (walking into the guest room) Oh yeah? What do you suggest?

Br: Well… knocking.

Ch: I did that…

Br: …gently shaking a person awake.

Ch: (slyly) Me, entering your room without permission? What kind of person do you take me for?

Br: You know, as well as I do, that you defy categorization. (looking for his shirt) What time is it, anyway?

Ch: (sitting on his bed) It's just before eleven.

Br: How you kept this house quiet, this long, on a Saturday morning, I have no idea.

Ch: What, Saturday mornings aren't peaceful at chez Black?

Br: Not really. (looking for his shirt) Where is it? (looking at her) Why did you wake me up like that? Have you lost your mind?

Ch: (biting her lip) Oh, I've lost something.

He stopped searching for his shirt and looked at her.

Ch: (standing up) Typically, chez Wesley is pretty noisy on Saturdays too. Well, except today.

Br: (sitting on the floor) What was so unusual about today?

Ch: Well, I had an appointment with my doctor. (extending her arm) Do you want to stand up?

Br: (nervous) No, I'm fine. Go on.

Ch: Well, Brady, I have lost something… mainly the presence of leukemia cells in my body. (biting her lip) I'm in remission.

Brady sat on the floor, in shock. Many emotions flashed across his eyes: relief, joy, anxiety.

Ch: (extending her hand) Well, are you going to stay on the floor?

Br: (shocked) I'm just… keeping my jaw company.

She began to giggle as he grabbed her hand and stood up. He looked down at her, caressing her cheek. His eyes questioned her. Her giddiness confirmed it. He scooped her up, twirled her around, squeezing her contentedly. He let out a sigh of relief, hiccupping the air as if it was his first breath. She melted into him and he into her. He felt a tear on his bare shoulder as he carefully put her down. He looked into her eyes, as he brushed away her hair. He pulled her to him.

Br: (whispering) Oh my God… oh my God… Thank God.

She rubbed his back reassuringly and stepped away.

Ch: (wiping away tears) What is it about you, Brady?

Br: (breathless) Why do you always ask me that?

Ch: Because I never get an answer. (touching his cheek) What is it about you? You are always there, at my lowest moments. You're never the cause of them, and yet, by you being you, abrasive, caustic, and at times, loving and caring, you make them the best moments of my life?

Brady looked confused.

Ch: (quietly) Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't want to have leukemia again, but your presence, during this whole thing, has made this one of the most memorable, serene, and believe it or not, fun periods of my life. Why didn't I see it sooner…

Br: (cautious) See what?

Ch: … that you are an omen. A good one…

Br: (smirking) The Devil Woman believes in good omens?

Ch: I do now.

She watched as Brady kneeled on the floor and looked under the bed.

Ch: B, what are you looking for?

Br: (lifting the blanket) My shirt.

Chloe stood up and moved a blanket.

Ch: Here it is.

Br: (grabbing it) Thanks.

Brady shook out the wrinkles of the shirt and pulled it on. As he looked down to button it, he noticed Chloe staring at him intently.

Br: (standing up) Um, Chloe, can you give me some privacy?

Ch: (roused) Why?

Br: I need to get dressed.

Ch: You are dressed. You just need to put on your shirt.

Br: I know.

Ch: Since when have you been shy?

Br: I'm not.

Ch: For the last five minutes, I've talked to you, (eying him) while you were shirtless. I've even placed my hands on the body beautiful, so what's the problem?

Br: (annoyed) It begins…

Ch: What?

Br: The fights.

Ch: We always fought. It was one of the few constants throughout this ordeal.

Br: (fastening the top button) I know, but…

Ch: (leaning on the bed) I just find it funny that you had no problem peeling off your T-shirt on the basketball court, but you have a phobia about someone, namely me, watching you dress? And it's not even dressing, really, you're just buttoning your shirt.

Br: (exasperated) When are you going back to school? I mean, you don't want to waste your talent of being a pain in the ass on me. Share the wealth!

Ch: (feigning anger) School? (standing up) Why did you have to mention that? (eying him) Buzzkill!

She tackled him, knocking him to the floor.

Br: (laughing) Damn, Diva. I hope this isn't your idea of conflict resolution.

Ch: (pinning him down) Maybe it should be. It was awfully easy to do. Not 'Mr. All-State Football' anymore, are you?

Br: Cut me a break. I just woke up.

He squirmed as she tickled him. Her sheer delight turned into a frown when she felt his ribs. He stopped moving and stared at her, with concern. His hands followed hers to his ribs.

Ch: (voice cracking) Oh, Brady.

Br: (touching her hand) Hey, hey. Don't get upset.

Ch: But you haven't been taking care of yourself.

Br: It looks worse than it really is. A couple days of sun, some hearty meals, some sessions with free weights (smiling) … and I'll be as good as new.

She placed her head on his chest.

Br: (kissing her head) Now that you're well, I'll have the time to do that.

Tears flowing, she caressed his ribs. He could feel the warm droplets of tears on his chest.

Br: (rubbing her cheek) Hey, Diva… no tears, not for me.

She looked into his eyes as he wiped away her tears with his finger. She placed her head back on his chest.

Ch: (sniffling) No more tears.

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

Br: (softly) I have to go home soon.

Ch: (sadly) I know. (looking at him) But I'll help my mom put together a care package for you. (rubbing his ribs) It's painfully obvious that this measure is necessary. (sitting up) Besides, it's about time that I take care of you.

They smiled at each other. Her smile faded as she looked at his opened shirt. She leaned forward and pulled his shirt opening together. He watched as she pulled the button toward the buttonhole. She pulled the button through and gently smoothed his shirt down.

She looked in his eyes and smiled. Her smile changed into a look of alarm.

Ch: (surprised) Mom!

Brady sat up and turned around.

Ch: (quickly standing up) Mom, I can explain…

N: (hugging Chloe) No need to. I heard everything. (whispering in her ear) We'll talk about what I saw later… (looking at Brady) So… I assume that Chloe told you the good news.

Br: (quickly buttoning his shirt) Yeah, she did.

N: (smiling) Well … aren't you going to congratulate me?

Br: (embarrassed) Of course.

Brady hugged Nancy, tentatively, until he felt the warmth in her hug.

N: (whispering in his ear) This couldn't have happened on a better day for you, Brady. Your mom's 21st anniversary.

He hugged her tighter.

N: (stepping away from him) Well, I heard my daughter volunteering me to make a care package for you.

Br: It's not necessary, Mrs. Wesley.

N: Yes, it is. Your presence here is largely responsible for Chloe's recovery. It's the least I could do.

Br: Thanks, Mrs. Wesley.

N: Come on, Chloe. (looking at Brady) Maybe you should call home and tell them what's going on.

Ch: (eyes sparkling) I have a better idea. Why don't I tell them in person?

Br: Excuse me?

Ch: I can go home with you.

N: (grabbing her am) I thought the purpose of this weekend was to let Brady rest.

Ch: (looking at Nancy) It is, but I think I'm the one who should explain this to Belle. You can pick me up later. (looking at the bureau) Besides, Brady isn't in the condition to drive.

Br: Uh, yes I am.

Ch: (grabbing his car keys) No, you're not. You're exhausted and I don't want you to take any risks.

Br: As if you driving my Jeep isn't risky.

Ch: (mockingly) Ha-ha! (looking at Nancy) Come on, Mom. Can I go over to the Blacks?

N: (looking at Chloe, suspiciously) Okay, but I don't want you to spend the whole day over there and I don't want you to bother Brady.

Br: (smirking) Too late!

Ch: (mockingly) Again, ha-ha!

Chloe and Brady smiled at each other as Nancy watched them. There was an uncomfortable silence, which Nancy broke.

N: (grabbing Chloe's arm) Come on sweetie, let's leave Brady to freshen up.

Chloe stood there, staring at him.

N: (pulling her arm) Come on, Chloe.

Ch: (roused) Okay. (looking at Brady) I'll be waiting.

Picking up the pot and wooden spoon, Nancy led Chloe out of the room, closing the door behind them. She guided Chloe through the hallway toward the kitchen. The silence between the two of them was as uncomfortable as the silence in the guestroom, but Chloe found solace in the darkness of the hallway. Nancy walked into the kitchen and took some melon from the fridge. Chloe sat at the table, staring at Brady's car keys.

N: (unwrapping the melon) Brady may need to freshen up, but you, my girl need to cool off.

Ch: (turning around) What are you talking about?

N: (looking up) Do you two usually have conversations while lying down?

Ch: (defensive) No, of course not.

N: (inquisitive) Well…

Ch: (hesitant) We were …playing around.

N: You were flirting with him.

Ch: (covering) I was not.

N: (sarcastically) Oh, my mistake. You were practicing… you should have told me sooner…

Ch: (confused) Told you what?… practicing what?

N: (looking at her) You decided not to be an opera singer. You're going to follow in Craig's footsteps and become a doctor. And Brady was your patient. You should have told me that an exam was in progress.

Ch: (rolling her eyes) Stop it, Nancy.

N: I mean it, Chloe. You were seconds away from asking him to cough.

Ch: (mortified) Mom!

N: (shaking her head) It's all my fault. I opened the box. I shouldn't have teased you about him…

Ch: Calm down, Nancy.

N: And you were so shameless about it. Flirting in front of me, your own mother… Chloe, you are coming on too strong, not that I'm trying to advise you…

Cr: (from the living room) Hey, Nanc …can you come in here, for a minute?

N: (yelling) Sure, hon … (looking at Chloe) Think about what I said.

Nancy went into the living room, as Chloe twirled Brady's keys.

Ch: (to herself) I wasn't flirting with Brady. Now that my leukemia is gone, Nancy's just looking for something else to worry about. (grasping his keys) Things will return to normal and Brady and I will be as we were: just friends.

Chloe frowned as she squeezed his keys tightly.


	16. Salem, on a Saturday Morning

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is ourely for entertainment purposes.

Salem, on a Saturday Morning

Nancy finished packing the bag with goodies. Chloe sat at the table, picking the chocolate chips out of a muffin. She was nibbling the muffin, when Brady came into the kitchen.

Br: Well, I'm ready.

Ch: (eating the muffin) Well, it took you long enough…

Br: I can see that you're busying yourself with that muffin.

Ch: (chewing) I am.

N: (walking over to him) Here you go, Brady. I've packed some fruit salad, sandwiches, and muffins. (handing him the bag) You're more than welcome to stay for lunch.

Br: Nah, Mrs. Wesley. My dad must be wondering where I am. (looking at Chloe) Speaking of where things are, where's my car keys?

Ch: (eating a chocolate chip) In my pocket.

N: (looking at Chloe) Chloe and I had a talk. Among the many things we've discussed was the issue of your car. She's not going to drive it unless you want her to, right Chloe?

Ch: (annoyed) Right, Nancy.

Br: (smirking) Well… she can drive, unless her driving proves risky to my paint job. (holding the bag) Besides, I want to dive in to the goodies before I get home. Belle may not look it, but she can eat her weight within an hour!

Ch: (smiling at him) Thanks, Brady.

Br: (staring at her hands) First things first. Go wash your hands. You're not going to operate my Jeep with sticky, chocolaty hands.

Ch: (jumping up) Cool. I'll be back.

Brady watched as Chloe dashed out of the kitchen. Sadness crossed Brady's eyes, which he tried to cover, but Nancy saw it before he could.

Br: (looking at Nancy) So… how are you going to celebrate this fantastic news?

N: (smiling) Honestly, I don't know. I would love to parade her around Salem, but… I think it's wise to follow her lead.

Br: That's a good plan.

N: And, I don't anticipate any big blowouts. Since you made that pact with her, I think she won't be in the mood to party, at least, not without you.

Br: (sighing) Yeah.

N: (patting his shoulder) Besides, I think she would want you at 100%, operating on all cylinders. (pausing) This may be tough for both of you to hear, but it is wise to let things happen naturally, in its own time.

Ch: (bursting into the kitchen) Chloe Lane, ready for inspection, sir!

Br: (turning around) What?

Ch: (walking to him) Chloe Lane, presenting hands for inspection, sir! (wiggling her fingers) Note the absence of chocolate from my fingernails, sir! I've even used hand sanitizer, for extra protection, sir! I can borrow some latex gloves from Craig, if necessary, sir!

Br: (rolling his eyes) Alright, alright. (looking at Nancy) Thanks for everything, Mrs. Wesley.

N: (hugging him) Don't thank me yet. You still have to drive home with her.

Ch: (sarcastically) Ha-ha, Mom.

Br: (walking out of the kitchen) Come on, Diva. Let's go.

Ch: (kissing Nancy) I'll call you when I need a ride back.

N: ( pulling away) Aren't you forgetting something?

Ch: I'll kiss Craig on my way out.

N: No, I don't mean that.

Ch: What do you mean, Mom?

N: (reaching in her pocket) Your cell phone?

Ch: (smiling sheepishly) Thanks, Mom. (taking the phone) I shouldn't be long. See ya.

Chloe went outside where Brady was waiting.

Ch: Why didn't you get in?

Br: (annoyed) You have the keys.

Ch: Oh. (smiling) Sorry.

She unlocked the passenger door and Brady climbed in. She walked around the car, tucking her hair in her hair in her hooded sweatshirt. She climbed in as Brady began to unpack the care package.

Br: Oooh, muffins!

Ch: (moving the seat) Yeah, they're fresh-baked. (adjusting the mirror) Blueberry and chocolate chip. (fastening the seatbelt) There are some turkey sandwiches in there too.

Br: Oh, yeah. This will be gone before I get home.

Ch: (smirking) I'm glad to hear it. (poking his ribs) If only those ribs were.

Chloe turned the key in the ignition.

~*~

Chloe made a right turn on Sycamore. Brady was diving into the goodies, finally reaching the fruit salad.

Br: (opening the container) Yes! Cantaloupe, honeydew, pineapple, strawberries. (looking at Chloe) And nectarines.

Ch: (extending her hand) Gimme some.

Br: (glaring) Keep your hand at two o'clock.

Ch: (glancing at him) Come on, Brady.

Br: No. No sticky hands on my steering wheel.

He began to eat the fruit with his fingers.

Ch: My mom didn't supply utensils?

Br: (eating) I didn't look.

She stared at him as he scarfed the fruit salad.

Ch: Geez, Brady…

Br: (looking at her) Hey, I'm hungry.

Ch: Well, you shouldn't eat so fast.

Br: (under his breath) Fast. I wish some people would drive as fast as I'm eating.

Ch: (annoyed) Excuse me?

Br: You're driving too slow. (pointing to a power walker) See, he's beating us and he's in his 70s.

Ch: (glaring) Knock it off. (looking at road) I'm driving the speed limit. I would think that you'd be grateful for my caution while driving your baby.

Br: I am, but I would like to get home before Fall.

Ch: (slapping his arm) Shut up!

Br: (looking ahead) Chloe, you can make that light. Floor it!

She applied the brakes as he glared at her, She looked to her right and saw Dot.com. Brady looked in the direction she was staring.

Br: (leaning in his seat) Uncle Phil's probably in there.

Ch: (looking straight ahead) Can I have some fruit?

Br: Sure. What do you want?

Ch: Some honeydew. (pointing to a piece) That one. (looking at him) Go on, feed it to me.

Br: Are you sure?

Ch: Yeah. I'm just observing the rules. No sticky fingers on the steering wheel.

He fed her the honeydew, which she savored as she eyed the pineapple.

Br: (sad) You'll have to face reality, sooner or later.

Ch: (looking at him) I will, but my first priority is to get that pineapple. (pointing at it) That one.

She smiled as he fed it to her. She moaned as the sweetness of it permeated her mouth.

Ch: (leaning back in her seat) Now that was great pineapple.

Br: (laughing) Okay, Diva. Are you sure you're in the condition to drive?

Ch: (smiling) I am.

They smiled at each other.

Br: (looking ahead) The light's green. 

Ch: (looking ahead) Oh.

He shook his head as they drove away. A lone person sauntered out of Dot.com, watching the twosome in the northbound black Jeep.

Cynthia: (smarmy) Well, well, well. It looks like Ghoul Girl has emerged from her coven. (pulling out her phone) I know a certain, dimpled hottie, who would love to know that she's out and about. (dialing the phone) He will be glad to know that she's having fun… with a friend.


	17. At the Blacks

This fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

At the Blacks

Saturday mornings at the Blacks were usually abuzz with activity. But for some reason, there was a strange pall in the air and the only one who seemed to feel it was Belle. She thought the presence of Mimi and an early morning excursion to a white sale with her mom would snap everyone out of their funk, but it didn't. Belle laid on her bed, sulking about the dreariness of the day.

Mi: (kneeling next to the bed) Come on, Belle, snap out of it.

Be: (lifting her head) I can't help it, Meems. Something is wrong. Really wrong. First, it was Brady, now it's my parents. Everyone is so moody and they won't say why.

Mi: Come on, Belle. It can't be that bad.

Be: Oh, no? Then why isn't Brady here?

Mi: I don't know. Maybe he's at the gym.

Be: All night? He didn't sleep here last night and he hasn't come back yet.

Mi: (concerned) You think he had a falling out with your mom and dad?

Be: Maybe… I don't know. This doesn't make any sense.

Mi: Maybe he's with… someone.

Be: (sitting up) A woman? No, I would've known about her.

Mi: (skeptical) Would you, Belle?

Be: (sighing) I guess not.

Belle laid on her bed, resting her chin on her hands.

Ma: (in the doorway) Hey, girls.

Be: Hey, Mom.

Ma: (concerned) Sweetie, why are you down in the dumps?

Be: Why are you, Mom?

Ma: (trying to smile) I'm fine, sweetie.

Be: (resting her head on her bed) Yeah, sure.

Ma: (uncomfortable) Well, I'll see you two later.

Marlena headed to her bedroom. 

~*~

Downstairs, John was standing on the balcony, looking at the Salem skyline. He checked at his watch again, growing more anxious as each moment passed. Could Chloe have taken a turn for the worse, which would account for Brady's tardiness? John didn't want to think about that scenario, especially not today. The sky grew darker as the rain perfumed the air. He looked at his watch, contemplating whether he should call Brady. After all, Brady was an adult and had a legitimate reason for his absence. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed in the shower-soaked air. When he opened them, he was surprised to see the sun shining brightly, despite the heavy showers. The sun grew brighter as the showers grew heavier, which for some reason, made him laugh to himself. John leaned against the wall and stared at the sky. 

~*~

Brady unlocked the penthouse door, held it open and allowed Chloe to enter. The frivolity the twosome enjoyed in the Jeep, remained there. She grew more tense at the anticipation of facing everyone, especially Belle. Brady set the bag down and grabbed Chloe's hand.

Br: (turning her around) Hey, you.

Chloe took a deep breath.

Br: There's nothing to worry about. Belle will understand. (touching her cheek) Be positive. If she is pissed, there is still Marlena and my dad. They will be elated when they hear your news, especially, my dad.

She hugged him.

Ch: (quietly) I love you, Brady. (looking at him) Thank you for everything you've done for me.

Br: (stroking her hair) I love you too. (letting her go) Now, do you want me to get my dad and Marlena?

She nodded.

Br: (smiling) Okay. (climbing a stair) I'll see you later.

Ch: (grabbing his hand) Brady… wait.

He stepped off the stair. She pulled him to her and kissed his cheek tenderly. Her lips lingered as she wrapped her arms around him.

Br: (quietly) What was that for?

Ch: (whispering) I had a feeling that when you go upstairs, everything would return to the way it was, before my leukemia.

Br: (hesitantly) Well, isn't that what you wanted?

Ch: Yeah, I want my health and my friends back, but… I'm worried about you and me.

Br: (looking in her eyes) You and me will be fine. In fact, we'll be better than ever.

Ch: I want to believe you, but…

Br: No buts. Believe it. (stepping away from her) Now, I'll get my folks.

Brady ran up the stairs. When he reached the top of the staircase, he watched as she strolled around the living room. Still watching her, he slowly walked down the hallway.

~*~

John paced past the balcony door and noticed a figure through the sheer curtains. The figure was leaning on the table, staring at the family photos. It slowly stood up and nervously walked around the living room. He stood closer to the window to get a better look and realized that the figure was female and brunette. He opened the door and stepped inside the penthouse. Startled, she turned around.

Ch: (smiling nervously) Hello, Mr. Black.

J: (stunned) Oh my God. Chloe Lane.

~*~

Brady walked down the hallway, toward his bedroom. As he approached it, he noticed the door was open, which was unusual. He stepped into the doorway and saw a preoccupied Marlena, sitting on his stripped-down bed.

Br: (looking at her) Marlena, what are you doing in my room?

Ma: (roused) I'm sorry, Brady. I know how you are about your privacy, but there was a white sale and I bought some new… (sighing) I needed to get my mind off things.

As Brady closed the door, Marlena became concerned.

Ma: (standing up) What is it? What's going on?

Br: (hushed) Guess who's downstairs?

Marlena studied his smile as a wave of giddiness engulfed her.

Ma: (excited) Is it…?

He nodded.

Ma: (dropping the sheets) Oh my God… Brady, can you finish changing the sheets?

Br: Of course. Just go. ( in a hushed tone) Wait a minute. Chloe wants to surprise Belle, so could you…

Ma: Of course.

Mimi opened Belle's door just as Marlena rushed down the hallway. She caught a glimpse of Brady, watching Marlena.

Mi: (closing the door) Hey, Belle. Guess who's back!

~*~

Marlena ran down the stairs as John led Chloe to the couch.

Ma: (gushing) Chloe, sweetie!

Ch: (turning around) Dr. Evans.

Marlena sat next to Chloe and hugged her.

Ma: (brushing away Chloe's hair) Sweetheart, how are you?

Ch: I'm good.

J: (kneeling in front of Chloe) What are you doing here?

Ch: I asked Brady to bring me here.

J: (concerned) Was that a good idea? I've read that leukemia patients have compromised immunity. And it was cool and rainy today…

Ch: (looking at him) Mr. Black, I'm fine. In fact, this morning, I just found out that I'm in remission.

Marlena covered her gasp.

J: (shocked) Are you serious?

Chloe nodded.

Ma: (crying) Chloe… oh, sweet girl… (hugging her) Thank God. (wiping her eyes) Oh, I've got to call your mother.

Marlena grabbed the phone and went into the kitchen. John remained on his knees, staring at Chloe.

J: (touching her cheek) You're really in remission?

Ch: (smiling) Yes, Mr. Black.

He laughed to himself, looking up at Chloe. She grew concerned as his laughter grew louder. He wiped his eyes and took a breath.

J: I'm sorry, Chloe, but your news was the best thing I could hear, especially today. (opening his arms) Come here.

Chloe leaned forward and hugged him. He sighed with relief as she pulled away.

J: (quietly) You can never know how relieved I am. My relief and joy is infinitesimal, compared to your family's…

Ch: Mr. Black, your relief and joy isn't infinitesimal, not to me. You were in my parents' shoes a long time ago. And I know that you've endured as much anguish as my parents, when Brady's mom was ill. My parents got a happy ending, but you and Brady didn't, well, not until years later. I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you, for Brady. During this whole ordeal, he was a godsend. You've played a large part in making him who he is. And his mother…

J: Brady is who he is, because of his mother. He has Isabella's heart, capable of loving infinitely. (sighing) I have to admit this. Before I knew about your condition, I was sure you were manipulating him, using him, He gets his secretive nature from me, so I should have known better. I want to apologize for 'blaming' you for his behavior.

Ch: It's okay, Mr. Black. I have a reputation for being secretive too. I guess like doesn't mix well with like. And I do have another reputation, which involved Phillip Kiriakis… anyway, thank you for your support.

J: (hugging her) You're welcome, sweetie. (letting her go) Now… (standing up) where is my lunk-headed son? He's got a lot of explaining to do.

Ch: (laughing) He's upstairs. I assume he's getting ready for bed.

J: (under his breath) This couldn't have happened on a better day, especially for him.

Ch: What did you say?

J: (looking at her) Never mind. I'll take care of him later. Hey, I'm going to call your parents and invite them to a celebratory dinner, in your honor.

Ch: (smiling) That sounds great. Next week would be great, but naturally, you should run it by my mom. (looking at the stairs) Now, I have to talk to Belle.

J: Well, I'll leave you to it. Good luck.

John headed to the kitchen. She sat on the couch.

Ch: (to herself) Come on, Chloe. The longer you wait, the worse it will be.

She slowly stood up and approached the stairs.


	18. The Divine One

This fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

The Divine One

After several false starts, Chloe finally went upstairs. As she approached Belle's bedroom, she could hear Belle and Mimi gossiping about guys. She felt hesitant about knocking on the door, since she was about to cast a shadow on their conversation. Or, maybe, she didn't want to indulge in it, because the subject would change to Phillip. Knowing she couldn't face them yet, she walked to Brady's door and knocked softly. The door opened, just a crack, revealing a blue eye and the corner of an upturned mouth.

Ch: (whispering) I hope I didn't wake you.

Br: (whispering) You didn't. But what are you doing here and why are we whispering?

Ch: (whispering) Because I don't want them to know that I'm here, at least, not yet. I'm not ready to face them.

Br: (whispering) Well, would you like to come in and get your bearings?

Ch: (whispering) Please.

Brady opened the door. She came inside, as he carefully closed it. She noticed that Brady was freshly showered and shaved, dressed in a sleeveless T-shirt and light blue pajama bottoms. His hair was slightly damp and tousled, which made him look younger and surprisingly innocent. 

Br: Would you like to sit or something?

Ch: (nervous) No, thank you.

Br: (uncomfortable) So… are you just going to stand there?

Ch: (nervous) No. Actually, can you play some music or something?

Br: Sure. What do you want to hear?

Ch: (reaching in her pocket) This.

She pulled out the Sarah Vaughan CD that he gave her. She walked over to his stereo and inserted the disc.

Br: (smiling) You actually listened to it?

Ch: Absolutely. Yesterday was devoted to listening to her. And you were right, Brady, I adore her.

Br: Is this turning into a listening party?

Ch: (laughing) No, I just need to calm down and her voice helps me. Is it okay…

Br: Go ahead.

Ch: Great. Oh… but Belle may hear us.

Br: No, she won't. This room is soundproof.

Ch: (taking off her coat) It is?

Br: It's necessary for the days when I feel like being Slash. So go ahead and play it.

Brady began to straighten his bed sheets. He fluffed his pillows as Chloe stood in front of the stereo, mulling over which track she wanted to play. He plopped himself onto his bed, shifting in it, attempting to make himself comfortable.

Ch: (looking at the CD cover) This one is my favorite.

Brady shifted in his bed. He turned his back to Chloe as he snuggled a pillow. She pressed the play button and waited. The sounds of an audience, the tinkling of the piano keys, and Sarah thanking the crowd permeated from the speakers. She turned around and smiled in Brady's direction. She strolled around his room, perusing his things, waiting for the Divine One to begin. Chloe couldn't contain her excitement. This particular performance will be a duet.

Ch: (singing softly, in a throaty tone) 

__

The more…I… see you

The more… I want you

Chloe turned away from Brady and looked at his high school academic awards. Brady slowly rolled over and looked at her.

Ch:

__

Somehow this feeling

Just grows… and grows

As she sang, she looked at old newspaper clippings, from his jock days. She shook her head, laughing to herself as she looked at his exposed knees. Brady stared at her as she continued to look at his keepsakes. He listened to her carefully, as she sang to herself. He sensed something different in her voice, but found the sight of her, slowly swaying to the music, too distracting. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on her voice and not on her. 

Ch:

__

Can you imagine

How much… I love you…

She picked up the photo of him, his father, and his mother. She laughed to herself as she looked at that beautifully chubby, blond baby.

Ch:

__

The more I see you…

As years go by…

She touched the smiling baby's face.

__

I know the on…ly one for me

Can only be you

She placed the picture on the bureau. Brady opened his eyes, and slowly sat up. He watched her as she touched his grey hulk. He slowly stood up and walked toward her. She was standing in front of the stereo.

Ch:

__

My arms won't free you…

My heart won't try…

From the corner of her eye, she saw a hand pressing the pause button. She spun around, looking straight into his blue eyes.

Ch: (breathless) Oh, Brady. I'm sorry. I'm keeping you up, aren't I?

He nodded.

Ch: (nervous) I was really bad, huh?

He shook his head. She could feel the warmth of his body and was growing increasingly nervous. Never before has Brady looked at her, in that way. He gently stroked her cheek, studying her face, processing every aspect of it. Her body relaxed, as his hands traced her face. As he traced her lips with his thumb, she closed her eyes. She felt his hands on her neck. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking into his, waiting for him to say something.

Br: (breathless) So beautiful.

Ch: (quietly) My singing?

Br: (breathless) That too.

Brady moved closer to her. Wide-eyed, Chloe lifted her chin, slightly, closing her eyes, in anticipation. She waited… and waited. Finally, she felt them, his soft lips lightly brushing against hers. Then, they were gone. She slowly opened her eyes. His lips grazed hers, again. She opened her mouth, slightly, anxious for more. He attempted to graze her lips, but she gently held on to him, lingering on his upper lip, delicately nibbling on his bottom lip, savoring him. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. She released his bottom lip, caressing his mouth with hers. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. As his lips touched hers, she slightly sucked them, tickling them with her tongue. She held his face in her hands, pulling him closer. Brady paused, pulled away, and opened his eyes. He looked at Chloe as she opened hers.

Ch: (breathlessly looking at Brady) Oh, shit!

She pulled him to her, with such force, she rocked the hutch that held the stereo. They were kissing with such passion and intensity, they knocked over the CD carousel, scattering the Cds all over the floor. Chloe attempted to sit on the hutch, pushing the stereo to the wall. They looked in each other's eyes, waiting for someone, or something, to stop them. Nothing did. Chloe tenderly kissed his cheek, slowly moving down to his neck as he kissed her lovingly, caressing her back. As her lips moved to his shoulder and his hand touched the small of her back, they both jolted, as if they were singed and shivered, in relief, as if they were being healed. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him as he pulled her to him, cradling her luscious ass in his hands, while they kissed each other, frenziedly. She pulled off his T-shirt and threw it across the room. She began kissing his shoulders and his neck. He pressed himself against her, making her lean on the stereo, pressing the play button. As they ravaged each other, the Divine One serenaded them.

Sarah Vaughan:

__

Can…you…imagine

How… much I love you

Brady clasped the zipper of Chloe's sweatshirt with his teeth and slowly unzipped it.

S.V.: 

__

The more I…see you…

As years go by… oh, by…

She arched her back, making her shirt open. He carefully slid the shirt off of her shoulders, exposing her cotton bra, decorated with tiny yellow flowers.

S.V.:

__

I know the only one for me…

The only one for me

Can only be you…

Chloe looked into his eyes and carefully got off of the hutch. She pushed down on his shoulders, wanting him to lie on the floor. He laid on the floor and she carefully straddled him. She took his face into her hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

S.V.:

__

My arms won't free you…

My arms won't free you…

My heart… won't… try…

He reclined, making her to lean forward. She straddled him tighter and rolled him on top of her, as the sound of cracking CD cases punctuated their movement. As he nibbled her lips, she caressed his chest, lingering on his six-pack. She moved her hands to his ass, slightly squeezing him. He tongued her belly-button, causing her to arch. She rolled him again, placing him on the floor, amid the sound of cracking CD cases.

Ch: (breathless) The bed, Brady.

Chloe got off of Brady and he moved toward his bed. Still looking at Chloe, he lifted himself onto the bed. She crawled toward him, positioned herself between his legs, licked his six pack, and squeezed his thighs. She moved up to his neck, nibbling and sucking as he reclined on the bed. She steadied herself on top of him, looking down at him. She took her hair in her hand and carefully twirled it. When her hair resembled a plait, she lowered her face to Brady's, tenderly kissing his waiting lips. As she indulged in his delicious kisses, she draped the plait over his head. As they kissed, the plait loosened, causing her hair to cascade across the bed. As she kissed down his chest, he was treated to an erotic hair tickle.

Br: (breathless) Oh… my… God!

Chloe got off of him, causing him to sit up. She moved to the head of the bed and laid down. He crawled to her and hovered over her. She caressed his flushed cheek, smiling at him.

Ch: (breathless) Brady, I know that this is a stupid question… (kissing him) but what just happened?

Br: (lingering on her lips) Hey, Diva. (breathless) I was going to ask you the same thing.

Ch: (nibbling his lips) Whatever this is, let's see this through, okay?

Br: (smiling) Okay.

Chloe pulled Brady to her. He shifted himself, so he wouldn't crush her. She began to kiss him tenderly, caressing his back. Her hands wandered to his pajama bottoms, where she began to tug at them.

Ch: (breathless) Are you sure this room is soundproof?

Br: (nibbling on her neck) Uh huh.

She continued to pull at his pajamas as he moved her right bra strap down her arm. She turned to Brady, placed her hands on his head, gave him a devilish smile and guided him to her chest. He kissed her breastbone as he moved lower and lower…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

Brady and Chloe froze. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

Chloe covered her mouth, in embarrassment, and looked up at Brady. He looked down at her and carefully rose from her. She rolled off of the bed, searching for her coat. He surveyed his room, looking at his CD collection scattered all over his floor, his stereo teetering on its hutch, his bed dressings, crumpled on the floor. But he couldn't keep his mind off the raven-haired Diva, with eyes of topaz blue, scrambling to get herself together. He gestured her to stay put. Flustered, she went into the closet. Brady took a deep breath and walked to the door and cracked it. She saw Marlena standing there.

Br: (surprised) Marlena.

Ma: I hope I didn't disturb you.

Br: (glancing at the closet) Uh… no. What is it?

Ma: Today, you're going to get something you haven't had, since you returned from college.

Brady glanced at his closet, then looked at Marlena. 

Ma: Look what I have for you… (shaking a bag in his face) candy.

Br: (hesitantly) Oh.

Ma: Oh? These are your favorites…

Br: Yeah…

Ma: Oh, I know what's going on.

Br: (coolly) Do you?

Ma: Yeah, you're still upset about me being in your room earlier…

Br: (relieved) No, I'm not.

Ma: Well, what's wrong?

Br: Nothing.

Ma: Yes there is. (looking at his face) Your face.

Br: (rubbing it) What about my face?

Ma: It really flushed. Are you hot or something?

Br: Maybe a little.

Ma: (touching his forehead) You feel feverish.

Br: (removing her hand) I promise you… I'm not.

Ma: Not in the mood for mothering, are you?

Br: (glancing at the closet) No, I'm not.

Ma: (resigned) Okay. (touching his cheek) Try to get some rest, sweetie. (turning away) Hmm…

Br: (nervous) What, Marlena?

Ma: I was just thinking… your father gets that look in his eye… around bedtime. (smiling) Well, I'll leave you alone.

Marlena walked away. Brady closed the door and looked at the closet. He walked to the closet and knocked softly. The door slowly opened. Avoiding eye contact, Chloe walked out of the closet, heading straight for the door. She peeked out and quietly exited. He stood there, devastated. He turned around and looked at his room, trying to remember every detail of it, for the mess was a reminder of her. He used his foot to move the CDs and clear a spot on the floor. As he sat down, he cursed himself for losing control, with her, so soon. He chuckled to himself about how ironic it was that the same day he found out she's survived leukemia, he lost her anyway. He was awaken from his thoughts by the sound of clacking plastic. He looked over and saw Chloe, crawling on the floor, picking up his CDs. Her hair veiled her face as she collected them. Brady reached over and gently brushed the hair from her eyes. She stopped and looked at him.

Br: (quietly) You don't have to do this. I can take care of this. (trying to smile) You can go.

Brady began to pick up the CDs around him. He heard the sound of rapid clacking and saw her quickly picking them up. Defeated, he let her help him. He crawled toward the door and sat there, pretending to put his CDs in order. Chloe crawled over to him, reached across his lap, and grabbed some CDs. He tried not to look at her backside or feel her warmth across lap, but he couldn't help himself. He then noticed her shoving the CDs away. She turned over, facing him, draping herself across his lap. He watched her as she made herself comfortable. She looked up at him, watching as his eyes sparkled. She gave him a kittenish grin. Then, she looked down at her sweatshirt. She could see her cleavage and had no doubt that he could too. She grabbed his hand, guiding it to her zipper. Looking at him, she guided his hand and the zipper toward her neck. They snickered, hugging each other. She buried her head in his chest, trying to catch her breath. He looked at her and she slowly sat up.

Ch: (eyes sparkling) Come here…

She pulled him into a kiss as she kicked the door shut.


	19. A Reunion

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

A Reunion

Eventually, Chloe cautiously opened Brady's door and peeked out. She didn't see anyone, so she carefully exited his room, smoothing down her tousled hair and adjusting her sweatshirt. She looked at his door and shook her head but when she looked at Belle's door, she grew pale.

Ch: (to herself) You are really something, Chloe Lane. On your way to tell your best friend you had cancer, you ravaged her hot-assed brother. (sighing) What kind of creature are you?

She heard a door opening. She slowly turned around and saw a blue eye staring at her through the crack. The eye gave her a quick wink, which made her angry, flustered, and delighted, at the same time. She tried to shoo him away, but he stood still. She grew redder and more nervous because of his stubbornness. She walked over to him and glared at his eye. Her irritation made his lips curl, as he waited for her to say something. She tried her hardest to be calm and articulate what she wanted to say.

Ch: (whispering angrily) Would you please close your door?

The eye stared at her, puzzled, as she tried to regain her cool.

Ch: (whispering) What are you trying to do to me?

The eye gave her a mischievous wink, which infuriated her.

Ch: (whispering exasperatedly) Well… aren't you going to say something?

Brady nodded.

Ch: (exasperated) Well…

Br: (smirking) I'm just waiting…

Ch: (whispering) For what?

Br: The truth.

Ch: The truth about what?

Br: Your true feelings about what just happened.

Ch: (flustered) Brady, I don't have the time…

Br: Yes, you do…

Ch: (agitated) I have to talk to your sister.

Br: If that was so pressing, then why are you talking to me?

Ch: Because I don't want a stalker staring at me.

Br: (feigning innocence) Me, a stalker?

Ch: (sighing) Brady, you don't know how creepy it is, seeing your one eye.

Br: (slyly) Come in my room and see them both.

Ch: (firmly) No.

Br: Okay. But I want the truth. It doesn't require any words… (grinning) How do you feel about what just happened?

She scowled as his eye waited for her answer. She tried to sigh dismissively, but his eye remained fixed on her. Before she could manufacture a look of defiance, she felt her lips curling into a more ridiculous grin than Brady's. She bit her lip, trying to prevent her grin. His eyebrow raised, in query, waiting for the truth. She found out, too late, that a look of nonchalance was too relaxed an expression for someone not used to lying. A smile crept across her face as a giggle bubbled within her. His eye began to sparkle and she tried to glare at him, but her cat-that-ate-the-canary grin ruined the effect.

Ch: (under her breath) Jerk.

Br: (smugly) Well, my work is done.

He stuck out his tongue as he closed his door. She mockingly kicked his door, trying to get her giggle under control. As she turned around to face Belle's door, she fanned her face. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on her door. She heard Belle running to the door, as she chatted with Mimi.

Be: (opening the door) Oh. (looking her up and down) Look who's here.

Mimi looked around the door. When she saw Chloe, she rolled her eyes.

Be: (sarcastically) So… what did I do to deserve this?

Chloe became uncomfortable.

Be: All these months… no visits. A couple phone calls, here and there, some emails… (coolly) taking the 'Diva' thing too seriously, aren't we? (trying not to smile) I can't do it… (excited) Come on in!

Belle pulled Chloe into a hug. Chloe relaxed into it.

Be: (chirpy) Chloe, I'm so glad to see you.

Ch: (relieved) Me too.

Be: (letting her go) Can this day get any better? Brady's home and now, you're here.

Mi: (sarcastically) Yeah, she's here.

Ch: (biting her tongue) Nice to see you, Mimi.

Mi: (trying to be civil) Nice to see you too, Chloe.

Mimi and Chloe glared at each other as Belle bounced around the room.

Be: There is so much we need to catch up on. I want to know all about your independent study, the classes, the people… the guys…

Mimi began to collect her things as Belle rambled.

Be: (looking at Mimi) Meems, what are you doing?

Mi: (detached) That was my cue to exit, right?

Be: (apologetic) No, Meems. 

Mi: (dejected) Now that Chloe's back…

Be: Mimi, I missed Chloe, but that doesn't mean that I just killed time with you just because she was gone. We've had a blast. Why should it end now? Please, Meems, stay.

Mimi looked over at Chloe, who seemed genuinely uncomfortable about their conversation.

Ch: (sincerely) Please stay, Mimi. Nothing has to change.

Mi: (suspicious) Okay. (dropping her things) I'm curious about your independent study too, especially the guy part.

Be: (chirpy) This is great! The Three Musketeers, back together again.

Mi and Ch: (in unison) Not quite!

Belle laughed as Chloe and Mimi tried to hold in their smile.

Be: Seems to me you two have some things in common. Like me.

The phone rang and Belle ran over to the caller ID. The color drained from her face.

Be: (upset) Oh, no. It's Shawn.

RANG!

Mi: Go ahead. Answer it.

Ch: Yeah, you know you want to.

RANG!

Be: Can I leave you two alone?

Mi and Ch: Yeah!

Belle picked up the phone.

Be: (nervous) Hello… hey, Shawn. Um, could hold on? (pressing the mute button) I'll take this down the hall. You two… please play nice.

Belle walked out of the room. Mimi and Chloe stood there, staring at each other.

Mi: Long time, no see.

Ch: (sitting on Belle's bed) Uh huh.

Mi: Well, you've lost weight.

Ch: (looking at her) So have you.

Mi: (touching her hips) Thanks. I've put a lot of work into it. I promised myself that I would look as hot as the Professor.

Ch: The Professor?

Mi: (smiling) My nickname for Kevin.

Ch: So, you're still together?

Mi: (smiling) Uh huh.

Ch: Good.

Mi: (surprised) What, no wisecracks? No Billie Dawn/ Paul Verell jokes?

Ch: No. You seem disappointed.

Mi: No. It's just that I didn't expect this.

Ch: Oh. 

Mi: (curious) So… is this thinness a new look you're trying out?

Ch: No.

Mi: Good. No offense, but the shapely brunette goddess thing worked better.

Ch: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks.

Mi: (annoyed) It was a compliment, Chloe.

Ch: I know. I just had to search for it.

Mimi and Chloe glared at each other.

Mi: (trying to be courteous) So, how's your independent study going?

Ch: Fine. In fact, it was a success.

Mi: Naturally.

Ch: (biting her tongue) I was thinking of returning to school.

Mi: (rolling her eyes) You would…

Ch: (annoyed) And what is that supposed to mean?

Mi: (icily) Oh, you know what I mean. The world's your stage, Chloe, well, Salem High is and you want to resume your reign as Queen. I bet that your intentional isolation from your 'friends' were designed to create buzz. And your return to your… 'retro look', the black baggy clothes, no makeup, the paleness, will build more anticipation for your metamorphosis, scheduled to happen at Last Blast.

Ch: (derisively) Wow, Mimi. You read me like a book.

Mi: Unfortunately, your plan won't work. The kids at Salem High are spent. They don't care about you. Sadly, your greatest promoter, Phillip Kiriakis, was responsible for your 'overexposure'. Chloe this and Chloe that… the kids want you back just so Phillip can finally put a sock in it.

Ch: Look, the last time I spoke to him, I told him that I wanted to be friends.

Mi: (sarcastically) Hello, Chloe. Guys always use 'friendship' as a mode of getting in. Instead of disappearing for months at a time and leaving the rest of us to listen to Phillip's prattle, why didn't you just dump him?

Ch: How can I dump someone who isn't my boyfriend?

Mi: Does he know he isn't?

Ch: He does, since he's the one who dumped me!

Mi: It's obvious that he's rescinded the dumping…

Ch: (defiant) Well, I want to let it ride.

Mi: (shocked) Well… you came back on the scene, with good news, for a change. (smiling) Poor Phillip.

Mimi turned her attention to Belle's CD collection, while Chloe laid on Belle's bed and stared at the ceiling. Aside from Chloe's sighs and Mimi's CD shuffling, the room was silent.

Ch: (sighing to herself) Could this be more awkward?

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mimi and Chloe looked toward the doorway.

Br: (in the doorway) Hey girls.

Chloe quickly sat up.

Br: (looking at Chloe) Can I come in?


	20. Something Sweet

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Something Sweet

Brady walked into Belle's room, wearing a sky blue bathrobe over his pajamas. The blue in his robe made his eyes seem clearer and more sparkly. The combination of the robe, his cow-licked hair, and that crooked smile made Chloe's neck hot.

Mi: Well, look who's up. It's Hef!

Br: How you're doing, Meems?

Mi: (flirty) Can't complain. I thought you were hibernating today. Did Belle and I keep you up?

Br: (looking at Chloe) Oh, no. For some reason, your 'rap session' was very beneficial to me.

Mi: In what way?

Br: (looking at Mimi) Well, since Marlena didn't want to disturb the 'meeting of the minds', I got first dibs on this candy. Do you want some?

Mi: No thanks. I'm on a diet.

Chloe turned away from Mimi and Brady. He smiled as he walked past Mimi, toward Chloe.

Br: (standing behind her) Chloe, would you like a kiss?

Ch: (turning around, flushed) Excuse me?

Br: (smiling) Would you like a kiss?

Brady smiled as he opened his hand and offered her a selection of foil-wrapped candy. She looked at the candy and raised her eyes to him.

Br: (lips curled) Do you want a kiss or not?

Ch: (nervous) No… no thank you.

Br: Well, suit yourself. (eyes sparkling) Me personally, I can't get enough kisses. (walking toward the door) If you change your mind, come to my bedroom. There's plenty, if you want to indulge your sweet tooth.

Ch: (to herself) That son of a… (to Brady) Brady, wait a minute. I've changed my mind.

Br: (turning to her) Oh, really?

Ch: Yeah, I'll take a kiss.

Mi: (annoyed) Sheesh. All this drama for a piece of candy.

Brady watched as Mimi walked out of the room. He went to Chloe and opened his hand to offer her a piece of candy. She used her finger to carefully sort them. There were instances when she didn't brush away a morsel, but was, instead, gently tickling his palm.

Ch: (teeth clenched) What the hell do you think you're doing?

Br: (smirking) I'm spreading joy to young women with a sweet tooth.

Ch: (glaring) I have a sweet tooth. Do I look like I'm happy to see you?

Br: (smirking) Uh huh.

Ch: Right now, I hate you so much…

Br: Only, you don't.

Ch: How old are you?

Br: Old enough.

Ch: You think you're so cute?

Br: No, you think I'm so cute.

Ch: (flustered) Will you just go?

Br: Sure, as soon as you take your kiss.

Ch: (glaring) Okay.

She took a piece of candy, slowly unwrapping it. She placed the morsel on her tongue, closing her eyes as she savored it. Brady was transfixed as she relished the sensation. His jaw dropped when she licked her lips. Her lips curled as the color left his face. He turned to see if Mimi had returned. She wasn't there so he placed his hand on Chloe's waist and pulled her closer to him. She stepped away from him, balled up the wrapper and placed it in his robe pocket.

Ch: (looking in his eyes) A lesson learned. I get to you, as much as you get to me. (patting his pocket) Thank you for the kiss.

Brady watched as she walked away from him.

Ch: (flirty) You know, I'm a little ashamed of you. Falling for that cheap trick.

Br: Hey, I'm only human, and you have no idea how sexy that was… and how sexy you are.

Ch: (smiling) Yeah right.

Br: (turning her around) Yeah right.

They smiled at each other.

Ch: So… (looking at him) what's the deal with the robe?

Br: (looking down at it) Um… (slyly) Nothing.

Ch: (sardonically) What? Do you think I'm going to attack the body beautiful?

Br: (pretending to think) Uh… (looking at her, smiling) No.

Ch: (sarcastically) Afraid of scaring Belle's 'teenybopper' friends, with the awesomeness of your body?

Br: (annoyed) No.

Ch: Then why?

Br: Practicality.

Ch: (puzzled) Huh?

Brady untied his robe, slid it off his left shoulder, revealing a large, red hickey.

Ch: (gasping) I didn't do that.

Br: (slyly) Um… yes, you did.

Ch: (incredulous) No… (wanting to touch it)

Br: (defensive) What… you think I went behind your back, got a vacuum cleaner and… (feigning indignation) This is yours and you're taking responsibility for it. (face softening) Isn't it cute? (beginning to laugh) It was made from our love…

Chloe bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but Brady was already gone. His chuckled, peppered with snorts, made her lose it. She rested her head on his chest, trying to collect herself.

Ch: (through her laugh) B… (hugging him) what am I going to do with you?

Br: (whispering) You know the answer to that.

He looked down at her, inching closer to her neck. She felt his breath on her neck and felt weak. If his lips touched her neck, she knew it would be over.

Mi: (from the hallway) Brady…

They pulled away from each other. Chloe looked at his bare shoulder.

Ch: (mortified) Oh, God! (looking at his shoulder) Put it back on.

Br: (smiling) No.

Ch: Do it before Belle and Mimi come back.

Br: (shaking his head) Uh-uh.

Mi: (from the hall) On second thought, I want some candy too.

Ch: (fuming) God… how old are you?

Br: (grinning) Why do you keep asking me that?

Exasperated, Chloe pulled the robe back on his shoulder. Glancing at the doorway, she frantically grabbed the belt and hurriedly tied it, as he watched.

Ch: (angrily) If you pull another stunt like that, I'll never speak to you again.

He smiled at her.

Ch: Did you hear me?

Br: Uh huh.

She looked into his eyes.

Ch: Why are you looking at me like that?

Br: Because your threats won't work.

Ch: (defiant) Won't they?

Br: No. (whispering in her ear) Because you love dressing me, well, not as much you love undressing me.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before she was lost in his kiss, she heard Mimi approaching the door. Chloe shoved Brady away and tried to get herself together.

Mi: (in the doorway) Didn't you hear me? Can I have some candy, Brady?

Br: (turning around) Um, sure. (opening his hand) Here.

Mi: (looking at him) Um, Brady. These candies are melted.

Br: (embarrassed) Oh. Sorry, Meems. I have some more in my room.

Mi: (flirty) Can I come too?

Br: Yeah, I guess.

Brady walked out of the room. Mimi followed him, smiling as she eyed him. As he entered his room, Mimi, mockingly, waited for his invitation to enter.

Br: (looking up) Come in, Mimi.

Mi: (smiling) Thank you.

She surveyed his room, noticing his trophies, his small collection of books, and scattered sheet music. While all of that were impressive, she headed straight to the centerpiece of the room: Brady's bed. She carefully sat on it as Brady poured the candy on his dresser. Mimi began to bounce on it.

Mi: (bouncing) Ooo… your bed is still toasty.

Brady slowly turned around and looked at a beaming Mimi.

Br: (uncomfortable) Yeah, I just got out of it.

Mi: (stilling bouncing) So, what kind of candy do you have?

Br: It looks like… chocolate, caramels, toffees, truffles…

Mi: (bouncing) That sounds…

The sound of the bouncing bed springs stopped.

Br: (turning around) So, Mimi, what would you like?

Mi: (slowly standing up) Everything sounded so good, I can't pick.

Br: Well… take one of each.

Mi: (moving to the door) No, I don't want to be greedy.

Br: There's plenty.

Mi: (backing away) No… no thank you.

Br: (puzzled) Well, suit yourself.

Mi: Um, I'll see you later.

Br: Okay.

Mimi hastily retreated from his room, heading to Belle's. Chloe was lying on Belle's bed, staring at the ceiling. Mimi stepped inside, slamming the door behind her, using her foot. The loud slam sat Chloe up.

Mi: (livid) You bitch!

Ch: (glaring at Mimi) Okay, what did I do now? 

Mimi glowered at Chloe.

Ch: What? Four months weren't enough to solidify your friendship with Belle?

Mimi walked over to Chloe.

Ch: I'm sorry, Meems. I'm back. And if your friendship with Belle can't withstand my presence… Why are you looking at me like that?

Mimi moved her hand to Chloe's eye level. There were several strands of long brown hair between her pressed fingers.

Mi: (coolly) I found these in Brady's bed. So, Clinton, how are you going to talk your way out of this?


	21. The Moment of Truth

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

The Moment of Truth

Chloe stared at the hairs.

Mi: (smugly) Well… I'm waiting.

Ch: (coolly) For what?

Mi: For an explanation to why your hairs were in Brady's bed. Judging from that mop of yours, you must shed like crazy, but I digress. How did (pointing to Chloe's hair) those hairs work their way to a restricted area, namely Brady's bedroom?

Ch: How do you know that they're mine?

Mi: (sarcastically) Oh, you're right. Hey, maybe they're Mr. Black's, since he's the only brunette in the household. Yeah, while you were gone, he went through a mid-life crisis. Grew out his hair, until it was three feet long. He even wore it in a ponytail, like Eurotrash or that guy who sells exercise equipment on infomercials. Maybe he just had a haircut, having his three-foot mane pruned. Some of the strands may have crossed into Brady's sheets while in the laundry.

Ch: (sighing) What I meant was… (avoiding eye contact) Brady may have a 'friend'…

Mi: A 'friend' he met in the last half hour? Because, you see, I watched as our innocent, unsuspecting Belle help him change his sheets this morning. And the fact the sheets were brand new… (smirking) Give it up, Chloe. You're busted.

Chloe became pale.

Mi: (indignant) 'Letting the dumping ride'… what a load! Tell me, Chloe… when did you become okay with the dumping, before or after you made out with Brady?

Chloe remained silent.

Mi: (smugly) You're at a lost for words? Oh, I should be happy, but I am curious about your explanation.

Chloe remained silent.

Mi: You are a piece of work. On your way to see Belle, after a four month absence, you scoop her older brother, who happens to be your boyfriend's…

Ch: (firmly) Phillip is my ex-boyfriend!

Mi: (sarcastically) Yeah, your 'ex'-boyfriend. You're scooping your ex-boyfriend's nephew. (laughing) Oh, this is perfect.

Ch: (coolly) What's going on, between Brady and I, is our business, not that I'm admitting to anything.

Mi: You don't have to, you're already busted. (laughing) You are a miracle, Chloe, an absolute miracle. You blew into town, decked out in black, totally ragged out. Then you do an Audrey Hepburn and snagged 'Killer Dimples' Kiriakis. (rolling her eyes) You break up and make up and on and on… Then you come here, today, after snubbing everyone for months, and you managed to snag the 'holy grail' of hotties…

Ch: (surprised) Holy grail?

Mi: The Professor's influence… you snagged him, while looking like a total rag. (sighing in frustration) You've come full circle. You're living a dog's life, rather, a female dog's life. Tell me Chloe, did you really come over to see Belle or were you feeling 'peckish'?

Ch: (annoyed) Knock it off, Mimi.

Mi: (snidely) Did you tell Brady to 'knock it off'?

Chloe glared at Mimi.

Mi: (resigned) Well, it's over.

Ch: Don't tell me you're feeling sentimental about Phillip and I?

Mi: (eyes flashing) Phillip and you? Hell no! I meant my fantasies about Brady. All those years of crushing and lusting over him, even when he was all legs… (sighing longingly) Even when he was mean and nasty… he was my eye candy. Eye candy that I could tame or reform with the trueness of my love. I'm with Kevin and intend to stay with him, but in my mind, Brady was waiting in the wings for me to be free. (glaring at her) He was mine, ever since I first saw him when I was five, but the thought of him… with you. (sighing) It's gone, because of you. Just like Phillip, you've ruined Brady for me because I can see you destroying him just like Phillip. Some say eye candy is eye candy, but I prefer mine to have some substance, some strength, some semblance of taste.

Ch: (skeptical) So you're really not going to fantasize about Brady?

Mimi was silent.

Mi: (beginning to snicker) No. That baby's still there. It's just going to be tougher, now you're in the picture.

Ch: Who says I'm in the picture?

Mi: (incredulous) So you nearly did it with him, and you don't have any guarantees?

Ch: (defensive) I didn't say anything about 'doing it'.

Mi: You didn't have to. You're worrying about where you stand, which makes me think something, beyond kissing, happened. If he only kissed you, you would have taken it as a one-time thing, a fluke. No, Chloe, something happened. Maybe to you, something deep. (smiling) But nothing as deep as the trouble you're in. (amused) Damn, this just gets better and better. You're definitely going to lose Phillip and you don't have Brady to lose. And let's not mention Belle, who will be upset that you've hurt Phillip and used Brady as a tool… Man, I'd hate to be you. I take that back. I would have killed to be you, a half hour ago, but now…

Ch: Again, Phillip is my ex-boyfriend, therefore I can't lose him.

Mi: (dismissive) Whatever, Chloe. But you do have several things to worry about, like Belle's reaction, where Brady fits into your life and exactly how and from whom will Phillip find out about your 'thing' with Brady. (coyly) I nominate… me.

Ch: (coolly) I second that nomination.

Mi: (mockingly) Oh, you're such a chicken!

Ch: (dryly) Actually, I'm not, but this seems to mean so much to you. But before you think about how this will ruin me, you really should think how this will ruin you.

Mi: Ruin me? What have you been smoking?

Ch: Seriously, think about it. If you were writing a paper 'If Mimi tells Phillip about Chloe and Brady'… what would it say? Think critically.

Mi: (thinking) Phillip would be mad… at Mimi.

Ch: (calmly) Why, Mimi?

Mi: Because Mimi's stirring up trouble between him and Chloe, just like the Operagirl.net thing.

Ch: (calmly) And what about Belle?

Mi: Belle would be angry and disappointed with Mimi. She would see that Mimi hasn't changed or grown up. And she would hate that Mimi was the catalyst for more conflict between Brady and Phillip. (looking at Chloe) Dammit, you've got me over a barrel!

Ch: (calmly) No, I don't. The fact is, this isn't Phillip's business. We've broken up, months ago, therefore I haven't cheated on him. (resigned) Just like his 'encounter' with Cynthia, except I'm not going to lie about it.

Mi: (suspicious) Wait a minute, Chloe. How much do you know about Phillip and Cynthia?

Ch: (icily) More than enough, but that's a topic for a different time. My main concern, right now, is Belle.

Mi: (taunting her) But Brady is a close second?

Ch: (covering) No comment.

Chloe sat on the bed as Mimi processed everything she's learned.

Mi: (suspicious) Hold it. Why are you so concerned about Belle?

Be: (opening the door) Did I hear my name?

Belle looked at Mimi and Chloe.

Be: What's up with you two?

Mi: (covering) What do you mean, Belle?

Be: (suspicious) You two have the strangest looks on your faces. What's going on?

Mi: (feigning innocence) Nothing's going on, with me, but I have a feeling that something is going on with Chloe, her being the 'woman of mystery' and everything. (looking at Chloe) Am I wrong, Chloe?

Ch: (taking a breath) Actually, you're not.

Be: (sitting next to Chloe) Chloe, what's going on?

Ch: (looking at Belle) I'm sorry, Belle, but there is something I have to tell you and you're not going to like it. (taking a deep breath) I've been lying to you, about many things. Technically, they've been omissions, but I shouldn't split hairs.

Mimi smiled, in anticipation.

Be: (concerned) What have you lied about?

Ch: Something… pretty major.

Be: (glancing at Mimi) Chloe, are you sure you want to talk about this, right now?

Ch: (looking at Mimi) You mean, in front of Mimi? (looking at Belle) Yeah. The whole town will hear about this, eventually.

Mi: (snidely) Aren't you being a bit dramatic? (stopping herself) I'm sorry. (sitting on a chair) So… what have you lied about?

Ch: For starters, my whereabouts for the last few months.

Be: Is this about your independent study?

Ch: (sighing) Actually, there wasn't an independent study.

Mi: (eyes gleaming) There wasn't?

Be: (concerned) Chloe, where were you?

Ch: (sighing) At home…

Be: (interrupting) At home? (concerned) Why were you at home?

Mi: (chiming in) What, was Salem High too much for you?

Ch: (closing her eyes) You guys, let me finish. (opening her eyes and swallowing) I was at home and… at the hospital. The fact is… I was ill, seriously ill.

Mi: (mockingly) Was it mono… (slyly) you know, the 'kissing' disease?

Ch: (glaring) It wasn't mono. (taking a breath) I had leukemia.

Be: (shocked) What?

Ch: (soberly) I had leukemia.

Mi: (shocked) No way. You're lying.

Ch: I wish I was, Mimi, but I'm not. Didn't you just comment on how thin and pale I looked?

Mi: (embarrassed) Yeah, but… your hair. Why aren't you bald?

Be: (stunned) Mimi!

Ch: (touching her hair) It's thinner, but it's growing back.

Mimi looked at a trembling Belle.

Mi: (quietly) Belle, are you okay?

Be: (looking up) What do you think, Mimi? (tears flowing) One of my best friends just told me that she had leukemia, that she's been sick with it, for months, and she hid it from me. (looking at Chloe) Why, Chloe? Why would you do this? Are you telling me this, now, because you're going to die? Did you want to ease the sting of me seeing your obituary in the newspapers? (trying to compose herself) I know you are a loner, but that wasn't the time to isolate yourself from your friends. We would have supported you…

Ch: I know you would, Belle. (trying to be calm) Okay, Belle. I can understand why you're upset. You feel betrayed, but can you consider what I was feeling, at that moment?

Be: (angry) You were scared…

Ch: (upset) Yes, I was scared. My family was scared. I didn't need any complications…

Be: (indignant) Oh. So I'm a complication?

Ch: (coolly) No, but Phillip is. (taking a deep breath) Look, I know you would do anything for me, but I didn't think you were capable of keeping this quiet.

Be: (derisively) Oh, thank you, Chloe…

Ch: What I meant was… you couldn't go to school, everyday and face Phillip. You would, for a while, but it would have gotten to you. You would attempt to convince me to tell him or you would confide in… Mimi and no offense… Phillip would have found out. I needed to focus on my treatment and I didn't need complicated entanglements, jumbling my mind. (looking at Belle) I missed you, Belle. There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't think about you. I regret hurting you, but I don't regret my decision and I will be damned if I going to apologize for putting my recovery first.

Be: (crying) It's just that… I hate that you were alone.

Ch: (biting her lip) The thing is… I wasn't alone. I had my mom, whose personality, as you know, can fill a room. I had Craig, who was a buffer, of sorts, and… I had Brady.

Be & Mi: (in unison) Brady?!

Be: (hurt) You told Brady, but not me? (voice cracking) How could you do this?

Ch: (firmly) Hold it! I didn't tell Brady, directly. He found out. (taking a breath) One night, a few months ago, Brady and I were fighting, as usual. It was really heated and… I collapsed. I ended up in the hospital and he stayed with me. The day I was diagnosed… he happened to be there, outside the doctor's office. He's not stupid, Belle. He saw how shattered my parents were and how much of a wreck I was. I admitted to him that I had cancer. The only thing I expected from him was his discretion, but I got more than that.

Mi: (quietly) Like what?

Ch: Well, he kept me informed about what was going on with you all. He told me when you were down or excited about something, or when you wondered about me. Whenever possible, I would call you. When I was too sick or tired, I would try to email. When that was impossible, he would type them for me…

Be: (standing up) I don't want to hear anymore, Chloe. Within the last few minutes, I've learned you had leukemia, you deliberately kept it from me, but told my brother about it. My best friend and my brother lied to me… I can't hear anymore.

A heartbroken Chloe watched as Belle walked toward the bathroom. 

Mi: (standing up) Hold it, Belle.

Be: (turning around) Meems, not now.

Mi: (walking to her) You're going to listen to me. (looking at Chloe) Now, there's no love lost between Chloe and I, but I do understand why she didn't tell you.

Be: (derisively) Are you going to bash me too?

Mi: (firmly) Stop it, Belle. It wasn't that long ago that my family was homeless and I kept it from all of you. Homelessness isn't as serious as leukemia, but this is a personal matter, that you really can't discuss with 'mixed' company. Hell, I found out how 'fair-weathered' many of my friends really were and I knew them for years. Chloe doesn't have a good history with them, and quite frankly, I don't think they would've risen to the occasion and rally around her. You have a big heart, but Chloe needed something more than that. Think about it, Belle, could you have kept this from Phillip, if she asked you to?

Be: (defensive) I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Belle went into the bathroom.

Ch: (wiping her eyes) Mimi… I appreciate what you tried to do.

Mi: (quietly) It was the least I could do, after giving you a hard time.

Ch: (trying to laugh) Actually, it felt like things were returning to normal.

Mi: (cautiously) You said you had leukemia. Does that mean that you're cured?

Ch: (sniffling) Technically, leukemia can't be cured, but I am in remission.

Mi: (solemn) So, it can come back?

Ch: (quietly) Yeah.

Mi: (solemn) Oh. If it means anything, I'm sorry that you're were sick.

Ch: (quietly) Thank you, Mimi.

Mi: And Brady was really a comfort to you?

Ch: Uh huh.

The bathroom door opened and Belle slowly walked out.

Be: (sniffling) You were the reason why Brady was so moody and secretive?

Ch: Yeah.

Be: You were the reason why he came home, after midnight?

Ch: Yeah.

Be: And last night, when he didn't come home…

Ch: (quietly) He was with me. And I made him bring me here so I could tell you everything.

Be: (eyes pleading) You are in remission?

Ch: Yeah. I found out this morning.

Be: (sighing) I'm glad to hear it. I still don't know how to feel about this, but at least I can have some comfort in knowing that Brady was with you. He's always been my protector and knowing that he was yours… (hugging Chloe) I'm so sorry, Chloe.

Ch: (tears flowing) I don't blame you for being angry. I hate being lied to too…

Be: Please, Chloe, don't comfort me. I'm going to be fine. I'm just worried about you.

Ch: Don't be. I'm fine now.

Be: (letting her go) I pray that you will remain that way. (wiping her eyes) Wow! What a Saturday. All this angst and tears before noon.

Mi: (feigning levity) Well, that's to be expected, when Chloe's around.

Ch: (smiling) And verbal jabs are to be expected when Mimi's around.

Mi: (bowing mockingly) I live to serve.

Be: (laughing) Well, I'd better wash my face. Excuse me.

Belle ran into the bathroom.

Mi: (looking at Chloe) I can't think of anyone having a better day than you. You found out you're in remission, (whispering) you made out with Brady, and you still have your friendship with Belle.

Ch: I'm still not sure about Belle…

Mi: (exasperated) Oh, come on, Chloe. Belle is a friend for life. And Brady… well…

Ch: (defensive) What about him?

Mi: I just don't get why you are wondering where you stand with him. Given that he's been by your side, all this time, and this morning, you two… (smirking) You need to stop being pessimistic and see things as they truly are…

Ch: (suspicious) How are things, Mimi?

Mi: (annoyed) I'm not going to say, because my 'grasp' on Brady is hanging on, by a thread. (daydreaming) On top of the gorgeousness that is Brady, the thought of him, being loyal, steadfast, keeping vigil at a bedside. (smiling) I thought you took him from me, but you gave him back to me, and he's better than I've ever dreamed.


	22. Prelude to Saturday Night A Quintet

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Prelude to Saturday Night- A Quintet

Chloe plopped herself on Belle's bed. She felt something vibrating in her pocket. She reached in her pocket and took out her phone.

Ch: (answering her phone) Hello?

N: (chirpy) Hi, sweetie. Are you ready?

Ch: Well… almost. Are you downstairs?

N: (laughing) No. Actually, I'm at the supermarket, checking out, so you have some time. (cautiously) So, how did it go with Belle?

Ch: (sighing) It was tough, but I think she will understand, in time.

N: (anxious) Um, sweetie. I've got to go. She's ringing up my groceries. Bye, sweetie.

Ch: (smiling) Bye, Mom.

Chloe hung up, just as Belle came out of the bathroom.

Be: (teasing) Mom?

Ch: (sheepish) Yeah. (putting away her phone) A new development.

Be: … which was long overdue.

Ch: (embarrassed) Yeah.

Be: (changing the subject) I'm hungry. Let's go downstairs and raid the fridge.

Mi: (smirking) Or maybe, Chloe can go to Brady's room and get some… 'candy'.

Ch: (flushed) No thanks. (glaring at Mimi) I'm not hungry.

Be: Brady has candy?

Mi: (uncomfortable) Um… yeah.

Be: Well, I want some too.

Mimi and Chloe looked at each other.

Be: (making a face) Never mind… I don't want to wake him.

Mi: (slyly) That's very wise.

Be: (whining) Oh c'mon, guys. I don't want to eat alone.

Mi: Hey, I'm hungry too. Let's go.

Belle and Mimi headed to the door.

Be: (turning around) Are you coming, Chloe?

Ch: (standing up) Yeah, I just need to get something.

Be: (chirpy) Okay. See you downstairs.

Mi: (coyly) Yeah, Chloe, we'll see you downstairs.

Belle walked out of the room, while Mimi remained in the doorway.

Mi: (in a low tone) Don't get busy with… something.

Smirking, Mimi went downstairs. 

~*~

Chloe took a deep breath and left Belle's room. She approached Brady's door and knocked softly. The door cracked open, revealing a clear blue eye and the corner of a curled lip.

Br: (seductively) May I help you?

Ch: (nervous) Yes. I forgot my CD.

Br: (surprised) Oh. Please come in.

Brady opened the door and stepped aside. Chloe remained in the hallway.

Ch: (firmly) No, Brady. I just want my CD.

Brady stared at her, slightly annoyed.

Br: (sighing) Suit yourself.

Brady walked over to his stereo, ejected the CD and placed it in its case. He picked it up and walked toward her.

Br: (smiling) Here you go.

Ch: (taking the CD) Thank you. I hope I didn't disturb you.

Br: (smiling) No, you didn't.

Ch: I'm glad.

Br: (leaning on the door jam) …although I was very close to falling asleep.

Ch: (beginning to frown) I'm sorry.

Br: (standing up) Don't be. You can make amends by giving me a kiss.

Ch: (blushing) What?

Br: (smiling) When I was little, I was always given a kiss before I took a nap.

Ch: Okay.

Brady smiled.

Ch: (eyes flashing) I'll get Marlena.

Br: (surprised) No! I mean, she's busy.

Ch: (playful) I think Mimi will oblige.

Br: True, but then I couldn't get her out of my room.

Ch: (flirty) At last, Mimi and I have something in common.

Br: (standing closer to her) C'mon, Chloe. Help me relive a childhood memory.

Ch: (laughing) No, Brady.

Br: C'mon, Chloe. When I was younger, the guests always sent me to slumber land with a kiss.

Ch: (skeptical) Oh really? You know, I thought I heard Roman Brady downstairs…

Br: (annoyed) I mean, a pretty guest.

Ch: (playful) Well, in the right light…

Br: (annoyed) Never mind, Chloe.

Brady attempted to close the door but Chloe stopped him.

Ch: Brady…wait.

Brady opened the door and leaned against it. Chloe stepped closer to him. She gently combed his hair with her fingers. She looked into his eyes as she gently caressed his cheek. He touched her hand and slowly moved it to his lips. He kissed her palm tenderly, making her smile.

Ch: (flush) Does that count as your kiss?

Br: (quietly) No. I kissed you, Chloe. I want you to kiss me.

Ch: (quietly) Okay, Brady.

Chloe placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer to her. She gently kissed his forehead. She was about to step away from him, but she hesitated. She kissed his left eyelid and then his right. She moved to his cheek, kissing him as she nuzzled him. Brady moved Chloe's hair away from her neck and began to kiss her. She slowly stepped away from him.

Ch: (whispering) It's time for bed, Brady.

Br: (quietly) No, I'm not ready to go, yet.

Ch: C'mon Brady, you need your rest.

Br: (quietly) Am I supposed to sleep after that?

Ch: (smiling) Yes. (coyly) Sleep tight.

She walked away from him. She turned around and saw him, still standing in his doorway. A grin crept across her face as she hastily walked toward him.

Ch: (eyes sparkling) What the hell… we've got a few minutes.

She pulled him into a kiss, with such force, he almost lost his balance.

Ch: (breathlessly kissing him) Belle and Mimi are downstairs… I don't know about your parents…

Br: (kissing her) I think they're downstairs. (picking her up) How much time do we have?

She giggled as he carried her into his room. Then, they felt something, specifically a vibration.

Br: (startled) What the hell…

Ch: (covering her mouth) My phone. (looking at Brady) It must be my mother.

Brady carefully put her down as she reached in her pocket.

Ch: (nervous) Hello?

N: (chirpy) Hi, sweetie. I'm a few blocks away. Are you ready?

Ch: (looking at Brady) Um… yeah. I'm on my way to the lobby right now. (mouthing to Brady) Sorry, B.

N: Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes.

Ch: (disappointed) Bye, Mom.

She hung up and placed the phone in her pocket.

Ch: (disappointed) I've got to go now. (covering) It's just as well. You need to get your rest.

Br: (sad) Yeah, I guess.

Ch: (touching his cheek) I'll see you soon. (sadly) Monday.

Br: You can change your mind, you know.

Ch: (steeling herself) No. I'll just have to wait. (stepping into the hallway) Close the door and lock it.

Brady smiled as he slowly closed it. Chloe twisted the knob, opening the door.

Ch: (peeking in) I mean it, Brady. Lock the door!

Brady pushed the door closed and locked it. Chloe stood there and twisted the knob. The door was locked. She hastily walked away.

Ch: (under her breath) Damn!

Chloe ran down the stairs, toward the door. She grabbed the goodies bag, just as Marlena carried in the refreshments.

Ma: (concerned) Chloe, where are you going?

Ch: (anxious) Home. My mom's waiting. Can you explain it to Belle?

Ma: Sure. We'll see you soon.

Ch: Bye, Dr. Evans.

Chloe left the penthouse.

~*~

Mimi and Belle came out of the kitchen.

Be: Mom, has Chloe come downstairs?

Ma: Yeah. Actually, she just left. Apparently, her mother's downstairs.

Be: (disappointed) Oh. I wanted to catch up with her.

Ma: Well, I think her family wants to spend some quiet time with her.

Be: (sad) Yeah, I guess.

Belle walked over to the couch and sat with Mimi. John came inside from the balcony.

John: (putting away his phone) Well, the plans are set.

Be: (looking at him) What plans?

J: What plans? Your brother's birthday, of course. He's going to sleep the day away, but we can do something tonight, like have a party. Well, it's not a party. It's more like a family dinner at Tuscany's.

Be: Dad, you know how Brady is about his birthday. He hates fusses and surprises.

J: Like I said, Belle, it's just a family dinner at Tuscany's. Just us, Victor and Phillip.

Mi: (sitting up) Phillip?

J: He is Brady's uncle, Mimi.

Mi: (sinking in the couch) Yeah, I know.

Be: Besides, Mimi, Phillip may be a no-show. It's just a gesture. (lighting up) Hey, maybe we should invite Chloe. (thinking) Nah, Brady and Chloe may be sick of each other by now.

Mimi smirked to herself. The living room phone rang. Marlena picked up.

Ma: Hello?

Ph: Hey, Dr. Evans. It's Phillip.

Ma: Oh, Phillip. How are you?

Mi: (under her breath) Speaking of the devil…

Ph: Can I speak to Belle?

Ma: Sure.

Belle took the phone from Marlena.

Be: Hello?

Ph: Hey, Belle. It's me.

Be: (tense) How are you?

Ph: (depressed) The usual.

Be: (frustrated) Phillip… you need to shake out of this.

Ph: (depressed) She won't see or speak to me.

Be: (sighing) Phillip… (looking at Mimi) I think that will change soon.

Mi: (getting off the couch, mouthing) What are you doing?

Ph: (suspicious) What do you know, Belle?

Be: (covering) Nothing. It's just that… this can't continue forever.

Ph: (disappointed) Oh. I thought that maybe… you've heard from her.

Belle remained silent.

Ph: (anxious) Did you hear from her?

Be: (sighing) Yes, I have.

Mi: (mouthed) Don't do it, Belle.

Ph: You did? When?

Be: (uncomfortable) Actually, I don't think I should discuss this with you.

Ph: (tense) Why not?

Be: Because… there are things that we discuss that you aren't privy to. Look Phillip, when Chloe is ready to talk to you, she will. For the time being, move on. Now, I have to go.

Ph: (disappointed) Okay. See you later.

Be: Bye, Phillip.

Belle hung up the phone.

Be: (looking at Mimi) Poor Phillip.

Mi: (annoyed) Actually, I was thinking 'poor us'. We're going to be subjected to more 'Chloe' talk.

Be: (thinking) Unless…

Mi: (suspicious) Unless what?

Be: Unless we get those two together.

Mi: (adamant) That's not a good idea, Belle.

Be: We've got to get him to stop obsessing about her.

Mi: (derisively) And getting them together will do that?

Be: (frustrated) What else would you suggest?

Mi: (dryly) I don't know, Belle. Telling him to shut up!

Be: Mimi…

Mi: No fuss, no muss.

Be: Mimi, we've got to help him.

Mi: Maybe, but Chloe Lane may not be the solution.

Be: (flustered) Well, I don't know what to do.

Mi: Don't do anything. Phillip and Chloe's stalemate will end, without your interference.

Be: (distracted) Well, maybe you're right, Meems.

Mi: I am. (walking to the door) Well, I have to go.

Be: (teasing) Going to Kevin's?

Mi: (smiling) Yeah. I have to give him something. (grabbing her purse) See ya later.

Be: Bye, Meems.

Mimi left the penthouse. Belle paced, thinking of a way to help Phillip.

Be: (to herself) Meems, I know you're right. I shouldn't interfere, but Phillip is in bad shape. Getting Chloe and Phillip together, to talk, could end his misery. Chloe is coming back to school, but maybe they should see each other before then. But where and when?

~*~

As Mimi waited for the elevator, her mind wandered.

Mi: (to herself) I know you, Belle. You will not let this Phillip thing go. And while your loyalty is among your better qualities, it doesn't apply here. You may think that pushing Phillip and Chloe together will resolve things, but I don't think that Phillip will like the resolution he will get. Neither you or Phillip knows about Brady and I don't think Chloe knows how deep she's in with him. This could get very ugly and for once, I'm not behind it.

The elevator door opened and Mimi stepped inside. 

Mi: (to herself) Belle, for once, can you fight your nature and not help?

The elevator doors closed.

~*~

Phillip sat on his bed, thinking about Chloe.

Ph: (desperate) I've got to see her. Maybe, I should drop by the Wesleys. No, she's been doing a great job avoiding me and no doubt that Nancy will assist her. If only I could bump into her or something. But how?

Victor stepped into Phillip's doorway.

Ph: (glaring) Oh no, Dad. Don't start.

Vi: It's about time you've buried the hatchet with Brady and attending his birthday party tonight is a good start. He only turns 21 once.

Ph: (angry) Look, Dad. Nothing you can say will convince me to go.

Vi: (fuming) Not even the fact that this would have been your sister's 21st wedding anniversary?

Ph: (coolly) Not even that!

Vi: (hiding his anger) Fine. I suggest you let Henderson know your dinner plans.

Victor walked away.

Ph: (to himself) Brady is the last person I want to see.

Phillip looked up and noticed the message light on his answering machine was blinking.

Ph: (rushing to the machine) Oh, God. Let it be Chloe.

He pressed the button.

Cynthia: (purring) Hello, Phillip. Guess who? 

Phillip rolled his eyes.

Cy: (purring) I just wanted to give you a call, to see what you were up to. Yeah, I know you told me never to call, but you didn't mean it. I know you didn't. I'm not saying you're a liar, but a man's word isn't as iron-clad as it used to be and when I say 'man', I mean mankind, in general. To get a little more specific, a certain girl's word isn't as unwavering as it used to be. Who's the girl, you ask? Chloe, to you. Ghoul Girl, to the rest of us. 

Phillip's jaw was set.

Cy: (purring) According to the grapevine, she had every intention of reuniting with you, until she took that independent study. But guess what I just peeped, Phillip? The exalted Chloe was behind the wheel of a black Jeep with a gorgeous blond guy, riding shotgun. 

His eyes flashed.

Cy: (coyly) I haven't heard about her getting new wheels, so I assume it's his car. They looked awfully cozy. And it seemed strange that he would allow her to drive his Jeep, which is in cherry condition. I'm sure she's a safe driver, but you know how much store men place on their cars. It is often an extension of themselves, and in this case, the car was just as hot as the guy. She handled the car beautifully which makes me wonder…how does she handle him?

He clenched his fists.

Cy: (slyly) But enough about the hottie and his car. How are you and most importantly, how is your stick?

Fuming, Phillip slammed his hand on the stop button. He took some deep breaths and walked out of his room, heading toward Victor's. He knocked on the door.

Vi: (through the door) Come in.

Phillip walked in.

Vi: (coldly) What do you want, Phillip?

Ph: (calmly) I wanted to apologize, Dad, for my attitude…

Vi: Okay, you've apologized. (looking at his files) I've got work to do.

Ph: I don't blame you for being angry. I've been really selfish. I do want to commemorate Brady's birthday and Isabella's anniversary. I'll come to Tuscany's with you, unless you don't want me to.

Vi: (coolly) I want you there, Phillip. The party starts at 9.

Ph: Okay.

Vi: (warming up) I do appreciate you doing this.

Ph: (smiling) Hey, we're family, right?

Phillip left Victor's room, heading to his room.

Ph: (fuming to himself) You were right, Dad. There are several things that Brady and I need to clear up, mainly his involvement with Chloe.

~*~

Chloe walked out of the building just as Nancy pulled up. She opened the car door and climbed in.

Ch: Hey, Mom.

N: (beaming) Hey, sweetie.

Nancy drove away from the building as Chloe fastened her seatbelt and leaned against the window. Nancy glanced at the passenger's side mirror and saw Chloe closing her eyes.

N: (tentative) You're tired, sweetie?

Ch: (sighing) A little.

N: (concerned) As soon as we get home, you should go to bed. But you should eat something first…

Nancy glanced in the mirror and saw Chloe smiling.

N: I'm doting, aren't I?

Ch: (laughing) Yeah, but it's okay.

Nancy looked at the road.

N: (cautiously) Do you think you will be rested, by tonight?

Ch: Why?

N: (cautiously) Well,… Craig told me not to do this, but I've made reservations at Tuscany's tonight.

Ch: (sitting up) Nancy…

N: Honey, I can cancel it. It's just that… I was thinking that you would want to get out of the house. I mean, your weekends, for the last few months, were restricted to the house, hanging out with Brady. And since he won't be around, I just thought that you needed a change in venue. Somewhere that won't remind you of him…

Ch: (leaning on the window) I guess you're right. Dinner at Tuscany's sounds great.

N: And I promise that I will behave myself.

Nancy watched as Chloe shook her head, in amusement. Chloe closed her eyes and thought about Brady. The warmth of his body, the softness of his lips, and that glint in his eye, made her melt into her seat. Nancy glanced in the passenger mirror and saw a familiar expression on Chloe's face. Familiar, not because Chloe has had that look, but because she herself has had that look on her face, whenever she and Craig…. Nancy bit her lip and glanced in the passenger mirror.

N: (nervous) Chloe, sweetie…

Ch: (whimpering) Mama, I'm tired. Can we talk later?

N: (looking at the road, nervously) Okay, sweetie.

Nancy looked and saw Chloe slowly drifting to sleep.

N: (to herself) Uh oh!


	23. Saturday Night

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction in purely for entertainment purposes.

Saturday Night

The banter was back. For months, the flirty thirty-somethings were replaced by solemn keepers of an ailing child. Since the ailing child was well, it was time for the cooing to commence. While Craig and Nancy flirted, Chloe sat in the back seat, fingering her blue topaz pendant, trying not to get lost in her thoughts, for getting lost would result in her finding herself thinking about him. She told herself that she wouldn't because her longing would ruin any promise for tonight. Throughout the day, Chloe's gratitude toward Nancy and her pushiness increased markedly. Without Nancy, Chloe would have remained in her black sweats, sniffing her shirt, breathing in the residual essence of him. Since that behavior can be construed as obsessive, any distraction was welcomed. She looked down at herself, acknowledging that, again, Nancy's pushiness was a lifesaver. Chloe would never admit it, but Nancy's selection of Chloe's attire was exactly what she needed. She was used to wearing pajamas and sweats, but she definitely missed the feel of satin and other finery on her skin. She also missed the preparation involved with going out. And the colors… definitely not the pale pajamas and black sweats she was used to. Her gown, a gorgeous shade of blue, shrouded by a sheer evening jacket of royal violet, made her feel rejuvenated. While she liked the colors, she wasn't sure about the style. The waistline of the gown and the jacket was cinched, emphasizing her minimized waist, but the A-line skirt, slightly plumped by a petticoat, gave her the illusion of being more curvaceous. Her calf-length skirt, concealed her legs, which she perceived as inadequate due to her weight loss and inactivity. And the necklace, a simple chain with a blue topaz pendant, was a lovely gift from Craig. All and all, Nancy's selection was perfect, just like her selection of the red dress. While wearing that dress was both a blessing and a curse, she hoped that this dress would attract better memories for her, although that possibility seemed remote, since the person she wanted to create memories with was at home, in bed.

Nancy: (looking at her) Chloe…

Chloe roused.

N: (smiling) We're here.

~*~

Maggie fluttered around the dining room, making sure the tables were set. She straightened the napkins and headed to the hostess station.

Waiter: Wow, Mrs. Horton, you're going through a lot of trouble.

Mag: Well, Marlena is my best friend. I'd do anything for her, including planning a party for Brady Black.

Wa: It sounds like you don't like him.

Mag: (sighing) Well… we've had some run-ins, but that's in the past.

Wa: (thinking) He's not allowed in the bar, right?

Mag: (smiling) Actually, no. He's twenty-one today.

Wa: You seem…

Mag: Relieved? Yes, I should say I am. He can belly up to the bar, without endangering our liquor license.

Nancy and Craig walked into Tuscany's, as Chloe lagged behind.

N: (turning around) Chloe, are you okay?

Ch: (nervous) Yeah. You two, go ahead. I just need a minute.

N: (concerned) Okay.

Craig escorted Nancy into the restaurant.

Mag: (looking up) Nancy an Craig. I glad to see you. We haven't seen you in months.

Cr: Well, you know how it is. (squeezing Nancy) Life happens.

Mag: That's true. (looking at the reservation book) A table for three? Would you prefer to wait for your guest at the bar or be seated now?

N: Actually, our party is here. 

Taking a breath, Chloe cautiously joined Craig and Nancy, using them as her shield.

Mag: (looking up) Chloe? (stunned) OMG. Let me look at you.

Chloe cautiously stepped away from Craig and Nancy.

Mag: (stunned) Oh, Chloe… you are in trouble…

Chloe became tense.

Mag: You come in here, on one of the rare nights that Mickey's here, the very embodiment of two of his favorite brunettes. (taking her hand) The violet and the blue… peacock plumes… (smiling) Heddy Lamarr… Samson and Delilah. And the style of your gown… very classic… Dior… the violet eyes… (smiling) Elizabeth Taylor… A Place in the Sun. One look at you and he will be taken back to his youth, and I won't be able to get him back.

Ch: (blushing) Thank you. (relieved) I should credit my mom. She picked this out for me.

Mag: Well, it was an excellent choice.

Chloe turned redder.

Mag: (embarrassed) Sweetie, I didn't mean to embarrass you. (getting agitated) Oh, I'd better seat you before Mickey sees you.

Maggie handed some menus to a waiter and she led them to their table.

Ch: (in a hushed tone) Mom… you told her to say that.

N: (offended) No, I didn't.

Ch: (whispering) You told her about my leukemia.

N: (turning around) I swear I didn't tell her. Why would I? We aren't friends and she does have a reputation for being a gossip, an even bigger gossip than me. (touching her cheek) Maggie said you looked like Hedy Lamarr and Liz Taylor, two of the most beautiful women who ever graced this earth. She meant it. (smiling as she took Chloe's hand) Come on, let's be seated.

Ch: (quietly) I really look okay?

N: (leading her to the table) Sweetie, you look beyond okay.

Ch: (sitting down) Well, you and Craig didn't say anything…

Cr: Would you have believed us if we said you looked beautiful?

Ch: (looking down) No.

N: Okay… case closed.

Mag: (approaching the table) I have to warn you. Due to our renovations, we're having problems with our power. We haven't had any blackouts tonight, but there's always a possibility.

N: Actually, we've heard about that, but that's one inconvenience we can endure.

Mag: Thank you for understanding. (tentative) And… we have a small birthday party planned. We'll try to keep it under control.

Ch: (looking at the menu) No problem… unless it's for a little kid or something.

Mag: (making a face) No. He's far from being little. (changing the subject) Well, I'll leave you to decide what you would like. Dan will be here, shortly, to take your order.

N: Thanks, Maggie.

~*~

After the Wesleys placed their order. Craig's beeper sounded.

Cr: (reaching in his pocket) Damn! (looking at his beeper) I need to take this. (checking his other pocket) Dammit, I left my phone in the car. Nanc, can I borrow yours?

N: Sorry, hon, mine's in the car.

Ch: And mine's in the charger.

Cr: (sighing) Well, I'll just have to go to the car. (standing up) Excuse me.

Nancy and Chloe watched as he rushed out of the restaurant.

N: (under her breath) Or… you can use the pay phone. ( looking at Chloe) So… how are we going to occupy ourselves until your father comes back?

Ch: (reaching for a roll) I don't know.

N: Well, we can freshen up, unless you want to finish your roll.

Ch: (dropping the roll) Naw, I'm not that hungry.

N: (standing up) Okay. Let's go.

~*~

As Maggie took a reservation over the phone, she noticed a blonde, standing in front of her. She gestured 'just a minute' as she wrote the entry in the book. As she hung up the phone, she looked up to see a bubbly Belle Black, standing in front of her.

Mag: (beaming) Belle…

Be: (chirpy) Hi, Maggie.

Mag: (hugging her) How are you, sweetheart?

Be: (pulling away) I'm great.

Mag: Where's your mother?

Be: She's coming. Maggie, where's the party favors?

Mag: (walking to the station) They're… (reaching) right here.

Be: (grabbing a favor and blowing it) Oooo… that sounds obnoxious… (devilish) Brady's going to hate this… (smiling) but he deserves it.

Mag: (reluctantly hands them to her) Well, you know him better than I do. I'll show you to your table.

Maggie directed her to the table, just as Marlena arrived.

Mag: Marlena. (walking toward her) How are you?

Mar: (hugging her) I'm wonderful.

Mag: I'm glad to hear it. (pulling away) When I talked to you yesterday, you seemed really down.

Mar: I was, but I'm glad to say that I'm up.

Mag: (getting excited) This is great. Two of my favorite people are here and feeling good. (feigning enthusiasm) So… where's John?

Mar: He's parking the car.

Mag: And when should we expect the guest of honor?

Mar: Soon. He was showering when we left.

Mag: Wow. A lot has changed in a year. Last year, if you told me that I would be planning a party for Brady Black, I would have said you were crazy…

Mar: (putting an arm around her) And last year, I would have agreed with you. But a lot of things have changed, including him, so I want tonight to be special.

Mag: (walking her to her table) We will do our best.

~*~

Nancy was touching up her mascara as Chloe sat on the couch.

N: (from the mirror) Sweetie, why are you so glum?

Ch: (rousing from her thoughts) No reason.

N: (to herself) Yeah, right. (to Chloe) Sweetie, did you want to touch up your lipstick?

Ch: (slowly standing) I guess…

Chloe reached into her evening bag and pulled out her gloss. She applied it, pressing her lips together. A smile flashed in her eyes, remembering her early morning prep session, in anticipation of seeing him. The smile disappeared, when she remembered the pact she made with him, and the new pact, she made with herself. Sighing, she placed the gloss in her purse.

N: (watching her) Chloe, can we talk?

Ch: (detached) Sure.

Chloe sat on the couch.

N: (sitting down) Sweetie… (sighing) I don't know where to begin… you are acting strangely… (stammering) I get the impression that…

Ch: (frustrated) Nancy, just spit it out.

N: (sighing) Okay… it's about Brady.

Ch: (covering) What about him?

N: Actually, my question is what about you and him?  
Ch: What are you talking about?

N: I have the feeling that… (exasperated) Let's cut the crap. Something happened between the two of you, didn't it?

Ch: (avoiding eye contact) Mom, I…

N: Don't lie to me, sweetie. You don't have to tell me everything, but please, don't lie.

Chloe remained silent.

N: (touching her hand) I love you, Chloe, with all of my heart. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I understand that the ugliness with Phillip… compromised our relationship, but please, don't shut me out, not now. (embarrassed) It's funny… you were with Phillip for over a year and we never really broached the subject of sex.

Ch: (eyes closed) And please, let's not broach it now.

N: Sweetie, we have to. I know something happened with Brady and more than likely, it will happen again. I want to make sure that you're… prepared.

Ch: (embarrassed) Mom…

N: I'm not talking about birth control. I'm sure you know all about it. Anyway, we can talk about it later. I'm talking about something more important, something fundamental.

Chloe looked at her.

N: There's so many things I wanted to say to you, but it isn't the time or place, but here's a summary, in three words: IT IS YOURS.

Ch: (confused) What?

N: Your virginity is yours.

Ch: Well, duh, Mom.

N: I'm serious, Chloe. The way I see it, virginity is a lot like a child. It was entrusted to you by God. It is your responsibility to protect it, look out for it, never compromise it.

Ch: You mean, remain a virgin.

N: No. Like a child, virginity changes and grows, but in order for it to do so, you have to protect it, meaning never commit sexual perjury. Never use it as a bargaining chip, or as a pacifier… or as a method of repaying an obligation.

Ch: (offended) That is not what's going on with me and Brady.

N: I'm glad to hear it. The bottom line is, like anything in nature, if you misuse or abuse it, it will turn against you. And I don't want that to happen to you. (watching her) I, sort of, broke your spell, didn't I?

Ch: (looking up) What are you talking about?

N: (smiling slyly) It's impossible for you to play dumb, so don't try. Tonight is about celebration and gratitude. Don't let his absence mar tonight.

Chloe smoothed down her skirt as she stood up. As she approached the mirror to make some final adjustments, something flashed in her mind.

Ch: Mom…

N: Yes, Chloe?

Ch: Did Maggie say something about… peacocks?

~*~

Tuscany was darkened, per Belle's request. She was determined to poke the bear, in other words, tick off Brady, and few things got to him as much as hokey surprises. Since the restaurant has had some electrical problems, it wouldn't seem strange to Brady that the restaurant was dark. 

Mag: (to herself) I don't know how Belle talked me into this. The last thing I need tonight is an irritated Brady Black, blowing his top. I've been assured by John and Marlena that he's changed, but I haven't seen it. And couple that with the Wesleys and Chloe being here… they've caused more than a few scenes here too… although tonight, they seemed genial. I suppose they resolved their differences. They had plenty of time, since they kept such a low profile for the last few months. Come to think of it, another person I haven't seen for a while is… (looking up) Brady.

Maggie resisted the urge to touch her heart. She couldn't remember the last time she did it, until she looked at Brady. Over the years, her family and friends have had children and each of them were beautiful, but the only one, besides Melissa, who made her touch her heart was Brady Black. A lot of years have passed and he's grown a few feet, but she could never forget the adorable little boy who relished telling knock-knock jokes, even to an infant Belle. The little boy, who insisted that she join his and Marlena's Sundaes on Sunday, just so he could charm her out of her ice cream. She saw flashes of that little boy, whenever he was with Belle, but essentially, Maggie accepted that he was gone, until tonight. A look of peace softened his face, although a sparkle of mischief still lurked in his eyes. As she thought about it, she remembered another person who elicited that reaction: Isabella Toscano Black. She hadn't thought about her in years, because of the pain her loss still conjured. But before the cancer, something about her touched Maggie. She exuded calm, approaching everything, in life, with ease. Maggie never forgot the grace she exuded, even during her illness. She never expected to see anything like that again, but as she looked at Brady, she had a feeling that she might, soon.

Br: (smiling) Seems like I caught you at an inopportune time.

Mag: (nervous) Oh, no. I was just thinking… (looking at him) Wow…

Br: (looking at himself) What?

Mag: (smiling) You certainly look relaxed and devilishly handsome tonight.

Br: You seemed surprised.

Mag: I always knew you were handsome, but tonight, you seem… different. (embarrassed) Maybe it's just your shirt. I can't see it very well, but it looks like… is it peacock blue?

Br: (looking at it) I guess… Marlena got it for me.

Mag: The color suits you. (anxious) Anyway, let me show you to your table. (picking up a lantern) You know, that's the second time I've seen that color tonight. (smiling) I think you have a twin.

Brady followed Maggie into the main dining room. The tables were illuminated with simple centerpieces, adorned with floating candles. The room was surprisingly quiet, considering the number of cars in the parking lot. He grew suspicious.

Mag: (walking slowly) I apologize for the darkness. I don't know if your parents told you, but…

Br: You're renovating, and there's a chance that there will be blackouts.

As Maggie proceeded through the darkened room, Brady noticed a light bouncing off of a corridor wall. He saw a projection of a woman's silhouette against the illuminated wall. From her body language, she seemed surprised by the darkness. Uncomfortable, she cautiously walked through the hallway, toward the dining room. As the restroom door closed, her silhouette slowly faded, but at that point, Brady recognized her, specifically, he recognized her hips.

Br: (quietly) Chloe… (trying to walk around Maggie) Excuse me, Maggie.

The lights came on and the restaurant was filled with shouts of 'surprise' and 'happy birthday', causing Chloe to jump. Startled, she stood paralyzed, trying to readjust to the light. Slowly, she saw a group of people, surrounding a blond man, wearing a navy blue jacket, with his back to her. He was nearly tackled by a short blonde who leapt into his arms and blew a party favor in his ear. As he held the blonde, he seemed to be looking for someone. Chloe's heart began to beat. As Brady carefully placed Belle on the ground, he caught a glimpse of a brunette, wearing violet. Immediately, his mind flashed to Chloe, lying in her bed, wearing a violet bathrobe. He grew more anxious as each person greeted him. Within the same moment of Chloe watching the petite blonde backed away from the group, and Brady, hearing Belle's gasp, they knew they weren't going crazy. 

Be: OMG, Chloe… (running to her and hugging her) I can't believe you're here. Hey, Brady. Look who's here.


	24. Happy Birthday, Brady

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Happy Birthday, Brady

Nancy stood in the hallway, watching Chloe watching Brady. Nervously, she walked toward Chloe, just as Craig returned to the restaurant.

Cr: (rushing to Nancy) Sweetie, what's all this?

N: (incredulous) It's Brady's birthday.

Be: (excited) I can't believe it, Chloe. All day, I debated whether I should invite you here and poof… here you are.

Chloe's eyes were locked on Brady's.

N: (approaching her) Chloe, sweetie… (taking her arm) Chloe…

Ch: (roused) Yes, Mom?

N: (calmly) Let's wish Brady a happy birthday.

The Wesleys and Chloe approached him.

Br: Dr. and Mrs. Wesley… (looking at Chloe) What are you doing here?

Cr: We… actually, Nancy thought it was a good idea to take Chloe out tonight.

N: Brady… I thought you said this was your mother's anniversary.

Br: It is…

N: And it's your birthday?

Br: Yeah… I'm slightly younger than my mother's anniversary.

N: By how much?

Br: (smiling) A couple of minutes.

J: (chiming in) It's a long story.

N: (nervous) So you're… 21?

Br: Yeah.

N: Well… (hugging him) Happy Birthday.

Br: Thank you.

N: (letting him go) I suppose Craig wants to wish you a happy birthday too. (looking at Chloe, nervously) Don't you, Craig?

Cr: Of course. (shaking his hand) Happy Birthday, Brady.

Br: Thank you, Dr. Wesley. (stepping to Chloe) Well… (looking in her eyes) Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?

Her eyes flashed as his trademark crooked smile widened. She slowly backed away from him, returning to her table.

Be: (concerned) Chloe…

Br: (grabbing her arm) Leave her alone, Tink.

Be: But, Brady…

Br: She's obviously mad at me… (trying to hide his smile) She'll get over it.

N: I'm sorry about that, Brady.

Br: (smiling) Don't worry about it… (going to his seat) I'm used to it.

The Wesleys returned to their table as Belle seated herself next to Brady.

N: Chloe, what has gotten into you?  
Ch: What are you talking about?

N: What am I talking about? You were totally rude to him.

Ch: No, I wasn't.

Be: Brady?

Br: (watching Chloe's back) Yes, Tink?

Be: Why is Chloe mad at you?

Br: (feigning indifference) Who knows!

N: (shaking her head) I just don't understand you. All evening, you were moping, because of him…

Ch: I was not.

N: (skeptical) Chloe… please…

Be: Did you say something to her?

Br: (relaxing in his chair) No… (in an exaggerated tone) but I may have done something to her.

Chloe shifted in her chair as Brady smiled to himself.

Cr: Nanc, keep out of this.

N: But, Craig…

Cr: Nancy, let's dance.

Craig led a distracted Nancy to the dance floor.

Be: (touching his hand) Brady?  
Br: (looking at Belle) Yes, Tink?

Be: Go over there and make up with her.

Br: (feigning defiance) No way, Tink! I shouldn't have to work on my birthday.

Be: (eyes pleading) Please, Brady? I don't want this… tension… to ruin tonight.

Br: (eyeing Chloe's shoulders) I'm sorry, Belle, but this tension can't be broken. (looking at Belle) Not even by you.

He noticed Chloe slowly melting into her chair.

Be: Please, Brady, do it for me.

Br: (feigning resignation) Okay… (standing up) I'll do this… (looking at Chloe) for you.

Chloe could feel herself blushing as Brady left the Black's table. To her, it took an eternity for Brady to walk several feet from his table to hers. Although he was several inches away from her, she could feel the warmth of his thighs, singeing her left side. The scent of his cologne nearly lifted her out of her chair, but her hands, clenched to her chair, anchored her. She slowly raised her eyes and saw a large, beautifully cream hand, extended, offering to… Chloe looked at him, and realized that what his hand was offering, was harmless and chaste, at least for the time being.

Br: (smiling) Chloe, would you like to dance?

Ch: (breathless) Sure.

As she carefully placed her hand in his, she felt a similar searing sensation that she felt in Brady's bedroom. With her eyes locked on his, she rose from his chair, as she guided her to the dance floor. The percussions from the music infused Chloe, prompting her hips to sway seductively. Brady watched her, in adoration, but sensed that Belle was watching. While he didn't want to stop looking, he pulled Chloe closer to him, accepting the rustle of her skirt would be a sufficient substitute, although feeling her warm body and her lashes against his cheek was reward enough. The twosome glided on the dance floor, looking into each other's eyes.

__

If I tell you

If I tell you now

Will you keep on 

Will you keep on loving me

If I tell you

If I tell you how I feel

Will you keep bringing out the best in me

You give me, you give me the sweetest taboo…

A laughing Maggie, Marlena, and John came into the dining room, while Belle watched Brady and Chloe.

Mag: (looking at Brady and Chloe) What's this?

Be: (looking up) Oh… that's just Brady and Chloe… making up.

J: What? They had another falling out?

Be: (rolling her eyes) Yeah… but with a little prompting from me, well… you can see the results.

Maggie watched the spellbound duo.

__

There's a quiet storm

And it never felt this hot before

Giving me something that's taboo

(Sometimes I think you're just too good for me)

Mag: (under her breath) Sorry, Belle, but the 'results' don't have anything to do with you.

__

You give me the sweetest taboo

That's why I'm in love with you (with you)

While she was dancing with Craig, Nancy noticed Brady and Chloe.

N: (panicked) Oh God, Craig!

Cr: (concerned) What, Nanc?

N: Just look at them.

Chloe smiled as she slowly ran her hand along Brady's arm, wrapping her arms around his neck, as Brady's hand was perched, precariously, near her backside.

__

I'd do anything for you, I'd stand out in the rain

Anything you want me to do, don't let it slip away

There's a quiet storm

And it never felt like this before

There's a quiet storm

I think it's you…

Cr: (looking at Nancy) Sweetheart… there is nothing to worry about.

__

There's a quiet storm…

N: But Craig, you don't know the whole story…

Brady's hand inched lower.

__

And I never felt this hot before

Giving me something that's taboo

Nancy continued to watch them.

Cr: (lifting her chin) Nanc… this night isn't about them. We're celebrating the fact that our daughter has survived leukemia. So, in the grand scheme, her 'dance' with Brady is low on the worry scale. (touching her cheek) Okay?

N: (slightly smiling) You're right, Craig. It's just that…

The lights began to flicker, as the music slowly stopped.

Mag: (walking into the darkened dining room) I'm sorry, everyone. I was hoping that tonight would be blackout-free. I guess it was too much to expect. The generator should kick in, so please… be patient.

Nancy and Craig slowly made their way to their table.

Mag: (apologetically) Everyone, please have a drink, on the house.

The patrons applauded.

N: (sitting) So, Chloe… what would you like?

There was silence.

N: Chloe?

Brady and Chloe stumbled onto the terrace, frenziedly kissing each other. Despite the darkness and being entangled in each other's arms, they managed to avoid the scaffolding and the scattered building supplies. The darkness didn't seem to bother them, for their other senses were heightened. The scent of the other's perfume/cologne seemed to fuel their binge of kisses. All he could hear was the sound of her high heels and the rustle of her skirt as she slowly backed toward the wall. All she could hear was the sound of his shirt, being untucked, by her, and her hands, rubbing his bare back. But few things compared to the touch of each others' hands, the warmth of each others' bodies, or the mutual sense of urgency, feeling that a particular squeeze or caress would never be enough to satisfy either of them. Few things, that is, except for the taste of it. The taste of him. The taste of her. Neither a single word or a collection of encyclopedias could describe it. But then again, neither would spend time thinking about it, They were too busy enjoying it. As they slowly backed toward the wall, they slowly began to see each other. He saw her cheek plumping, as he kissed her and she could detect the blond hair, that seemed to fluorescent in the dark. But most importantly, they began to see each other's eyes, at least, the sparkle and shine that's comes, whenever they were close to each other.

Blond Hair: (breathlessly smiling) Hi.

Apple of her cheek: Hello.

B.H.: (kissing her cheek) How are you?

A.O.H.C.: (breathless) I'm pretty good.

B.H.: I'm glad to hear it.

A.O.H.C.: I'm glad that I can say it.

Chloe backed toward the wall, leading Brady. Before she could lean against it, he stopped her.

Br: (anxious) Wait a minute, Diva. (touching the wall) Good, the paint's dry.

Ch: Good. (pulling him closer) I don't want my hair to get stuck… (kissing him) on the wall.

Br: (kissing her) Or… you don't want the paint to ruin your gown.

Ch: (breathlessly kissing him) No, I don't want that. (moaning) Brady…

Br: (nibbling her lips) I'm waiting, Diva.

Ch: For what?

Br: For you to say it.

Ch: (looking at him) Say what?

Br: (pulling away) You know…

Ch: (grabbing at him) No, I don't. (pulling him to her) Come here…

Br: (obstinate) We're not doing anything else, until you say three little words…

Puzzled, Chloe stared at him. Slowly, a smile crept across her face.

Ch: (hugging him) Happy Birthday, Brady.

Br: (smiling) Thank you… (looking down at her) Now see, that wasn't so…

Chloe pulled him into a kiss. As she rubbed her cheek against his, she softly purred, making him smile.

Br: What was the purr for?

Ch: (gently kissing him) I never kissed you when you have the stubble.

Br: From your purring, I assume you approve of it.

Ch: (lingering on his lips) No. I haven't made a decision either way. (looking at him) We will have to do this several thousand more times, before I can make a decision. (looking innocent) Is that okay?

Br: (thinking) Uh… (pulling her closer) Sure.

Brady assailed her neck with kisses as Chloe giggled from the tickle of his whiskers. Suddenly, Brady stopped.

Ch: (concerned) Brady, what's wrong?

Br: (sighing) The power's back on.

Ch: (nibbling his ear) So?

Br: Well, greedy girl, we're probably being missed. We have to go back in.

Ch: (whining) No, Brady.

Br: (sighing) We have no choice. Would you want your mother to come looking for you?

Ch: (sighing) No. (pulling away) The last thing I would want is for something to happen to you.

Br: (tucking in his shirt) I'm glad to hear it.

Chloe stared at him.

Br: What?

Ch: (kittenish) Do you need help with that?

Br: (kissing her forehead) No.

Brady walked toward the door.

Br: (turning around) Well, aren't you coming?

Ch: (sighing) Yeah. (walking toward him) Who knew that turning 21 would make you such a drag.

He pinned her against the door.

Br: (looking in her eyes) Am I really a drag, Chloe?

Ch: (breathless) No, you're not.

In anticipation, Chloe closed her eyes and lifted her chin, but Brady backed away from her.

Br: (smiling) Come on, Chloe, let's go.

Ch: (opening her eyes and glaring) Fine.

Br: (opening the door) Ladies first.

Glaring, she re-entered Tuscany, with Brady following her. He took out his handkerchief, attempting to wipe off her lipstick.

Ch: (turning around) What are you doing?

Br: Getting rid of the evidence. (looking at her) Chloe… a little help…

Ch: (folding her arms) No, I don't think so.

Br: (exasperated) Fine, be a brat.

Brady went into the restroom, while Chloe reapplied her lip gloss.

Be: (rushing toward her) Hey, Chloe…

Ch: (putting away her gloss) Yes, Belle?

Be: Where did you two go?

As Brady placed his handkerchief in his pocket, he stepped out of the restroom.

Br: (startled) Belle, what are you doing here?

Be: Looking for the both of you. (looking at them) Well, it's nice to know that you're both in one piece.

Br: (looking at Chloe) Well, but not for Chloe's lack of trying.

Ch: (mockingly) Ha-ha.

Be: (grabbing both of their hands) Come on, you two, everybody's waiting.

The preceding chapter contained lyrics from the song, The Sweetest Taboo, performed by Sade. 


	25. The Flytrap

This fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

The Flytrap

Belle led Brady and Chloe back to the dining room, where the families were milling around between their tables.

Be: (smiling) Hey, everyone. Look what I found.

J: (approaching them) Good job, Peanut. We can't have a birthday party without the birthday boy… I mean, the birthday man.

Be: (rolling her eyes) 'The birthday man'? Geez, Dad, that was pretty cheesy.

J: (kissing her) Yes, it was, but there are other pressing issues to discuss, like, have Brady and Chloe made up?

Be: That's a good question, Dad. (looking at them) So, have you?

Brady and Chloe exchanged looks.

Br: (smiling at Chloe) Sure we have. But who knows how long it will last.

Ch: That's true. We may need to have several more 'conferences' before the night is over.

Br: Well, I'm up for anything that will maintain peace.

Nancy gave Chloe a knowing look, making her uncomfortable.

Mar: Well, I'm glad to hear it. Craig, Nancy, Chloe, you all are more than welcome to join us for dinner. We have plenty of room.

Br: (approaching the table) Yeah, but please don't seat the diva next to me. She'll snatch food from my plate.

Ch: (eyes widening) Excuse me?

Br: (hiding his smile) Well, you do have an 'appetite'… hell, I'll just say it… you're greedy.

Mar: (mortified) Brady, don't be rude.

Ch: (hiding her smile) He's not being rude. (sitting at her table) I suppose to some people, like Brady, I may seem greedy. But that's because he's stingy.

Br: (eyes flashing) Me, stingy?

Ch: (placing the napkin on her lap) Yes, you, stingy. (looking over her shoulder) Over the last few months, I've seen your generous, giving side, but there are 'areas' you need to work on.

Br: Like what?

Ch: (eyeing him) Well…that, we can discuss at another time. It's your birthday, after all. It's a time of celebration… not character assassination.

Be: Burn!

Br: (smiling) I assume that you won't join us, then?

Ch: Good observation, since I am seated at my family's table.

Br: Well, suit yourself, but don't cry to me if you don't get any cake.

Ch: (slowly standing up and turning around) Don't worry about me, Brady. I will get my 'cake', even if I have to take it.

Br: (slyly) I'd like to see you try.

Ch: (smiling devilishly) You will, before the night is over…

J: Okay, you two, enough trash talk. For a minute, I thought I was watching Smackdown.

Ch: (embarrassed) I'm sorry, Mr. Black.

Chloe took her seat. When she turned around, she saw a very skeptical Nancy, staring at her.

Ch: (uncomfortable) What?

N: Oh, nothing, sweetie. It's just that… I never seen you make such a ta-do about 'cake' before.

Ch: (covering) I like cake…

N: Don't we all? (sarcastically) But, sweetheart, don't worry. If you don't get any of Brady's 'cake', you'll just have to make due with what you have. You've been this long, without it, so what's one more night to you?

Ch: (glaring) I'll keep that in mind.

N: Please do. (looking at Craig) Craig, would you like another dance? From the look you're giving me, you were dying to ask, right?

Ch: (hiding his smile) Naturally. (taking her hand) Come on.

Chloe watched as Craig escorted Nancy away. Nancy gave her another knowing look, which disappeared as Craig whispered something to her. Cautiously, Chloe looked over her shoulder, noticing Brady talking to Marlena. His smile widened when he noticed Chloe looking at him. As she turned around, she noticed a man standing in front of her.

Ch: (looking up) Oh my God…

Mickey: (apologetic) I didn't mean to startle you…

Ch: (relieved) That's okay, Mr. Horton.

Chloe took a deep breath.

Mi: (kneeling) Please, don't take this the wrong way, but… you look absolutely lovely, tonight.

Ch: (blushing) Thank you, Mr. Horton.

Mi: I am, but no means, a dirty old man and I am well-aware that I'm old enough to be your grandfather, and am married, but… it's taking everything I have not to call you Angela Vickers. (looking at her) Wow.

Mag: (approaching them) Okay, Mickey. That's enough. (looking at her) You see, I warned you.

Ch: It's okay, Maggie. (looking at him) You are very sweet, Mr. Horton.

Mi: Have a good night, Chloe.

Chloe smiled as Maggie led Mickey away. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Brady, staring intently at her, despite Marlena's presence. When Marlena excused herself, Chloe noticed the amused expression on his face. She stood up, walked to his table, and seated herself next to him.

Ch: (feigning indifference) So… how is your evening going?

Br: Actually, pretty good, well, not as good as yours.

Ch: What do you mean by that?

Br: You have… 'older' men, falling at you feet.

Ch: … starting with you.

Br: I'm hardly at your feet, Chloe.

Ch: But you will be.

Br: Whatever… Actually, I was referring to Mickey Horton, prominent attorney.

Ch: Is there a hint of sarcasm in your voice… or is it jealousy?

Br: Maybe a little sarcasm, but jealousy? No.

Ch: (pretending to pout) Aww, I'm a little disappointed.

Br: Don't be. It's not an indictment against your charms. It's just that… I know he's going home with a redhead tonight… (smiling) and coincidentally, so are you.

Underneath the table, she squeezed his hand, as she leaned on his shoulder.

Br: (kissing her head) Seriously, Chloe. This is shaping up to be the best night… so far.

Ch: So far?

Br: Uh huh. I'm not into hyperbole. They're too close to lies. And besides, I have a feeling we have many more nights to look forward to… (looking at her) don't you?

Ch: (snuggling him) Absolutely.

~*~

Nicole entered Tuscany's, heading straight to the bar.

Ni: (sitting on a stool) A martini, please.

Bartender: With or without an olive?

Ni: (glaring) It's safe to assume that an olive is pretty standard, when it comes to martinis. So if didn't say 'without olive', then…

Bar: With olive.

Ni: (calmly) Yes, with olive.

The bartender attended to her drink, as she sat the bar, stewing.

Ni: (to herself) Finally, a night to myself. No dining obligation with Brandon. No having to endure a tense dinner with Victor and Phillip. Finally, a Saturday night, where I can go to a bar, and meet interesting, worthwhile, well-to-do men… (glaring) like the bartender. (seething) Damn you, Victor. Damn you, for ditching me for some 'mysterious engagement', well, mysterious only to me. Phillip's in the know, hell, so is Henderson, but why not me? You say you want me to be a part of you life, yet, you continue to shut me out. Well, I have had it. While you and Phillip are playing Andy and Opie Taylor, you expect me to sit at home, on a Saturday night, darning socks, like I'm Aunt Bea? No way! I am too young, too beautiful, and too rich to put up with your crap. Well… there isn't such a thing as being too rich, but anyway, I'm through.

Bar: Your drink, Miss Walker.

Ni: (grudgingly) Thank you.

She took a sip and placed it on the bar. She slowly swirled the olive in the glass.

Ni: (to herself) He may not be the smartest man, but he makes one hell of a martini. (eyeing him) And he isn't bad-looking, eith-… Stop it, Nicole! You need to remain focused. 'Slumming' is not part of the agenda, although it could be fun, but the buzz wouldn't last very long. You know the only thing that can make you feel better is to ruin someone else's evening. I never thought I'd say this, but… I miss 'Princess' Greta. I never experienced quite a buzz as I had with her. With a minimal amount of effort, I could totally ruin her night, and the buzz from it would last for hours. (sighing) I hope she comes back. (perking up) But anyway, you need to move on, Nicole, to a new mark. (smiling) But who will it be? (taking out her mirror) Who shall it be?

As she maneuvered her mirror, she spotted John and Marlena, talking to Mickey and Maggie.

N: (to herself) Hmm…. John Black. Victor's former son-in-law, current business rival. Rich, sexy, and younger. It would really get under Marlena's skin if I… (sighing) Nevermind. She's the quintessential ice queen. It would take too much effort, on my part, to get under her skin. So… next!

She shifted her mirror, spotting Nancy and Craig, dancing and laughing.

Ni: (to herself) Dr. Craig Wesley. Brandon's boss. The chief of staff at University Hospital, a sexy one, at that. (smiling) And he's with his 'lovely' wife, Nancy, who is prone to making scenes. It could be delicious to set her off… except, she's kinda crass and crass people have a tendency to hit. And boy, she looks like she could hit hard… and I do have a meeting on Monday… Dammit… what has happened to Saturday nights? It was never this hard to find a cheap thrill.

Waiter (Dan): (approaching the bar) Hey, Ryan, keep the margaritas coming… 

Bartender (Ryan): (sighing) It looks like it's going to be one of those nights.

Wait: Yeah, with lots of tips.

Bar: (pouring the lime juice) For you. Mrs. Horton's giving away drinks, with every blackout. Everyone, in here, is just biding their time, waiting for the next blackout, meaning, no tips for Ryan.

Wait: All is not bleak. The Blacks are here and they are notorious for tipping well.

Bar: (pouring the margaritas in a pitcher) They're here with their kids, Dan…

Nicole listened.

Wait: Yes, but one of the kids is having a birthday, his 21st birthday, meaning…

Ni: (to herself) Brady's here!

Bar: (excited) Tips!

Ni: (leaning in her seat, to herself) Well, well, well. Brady's having a birthday.

Wait: (whispering) And the Blacks are expecting Mr. Kiriakis, 'Mr. Moneybags', himself.

Ni: (to herself) So this is the 'mysterious engagement'? (smiling) I would have come to this, if Victor asked me. But what is the deal? There is no way Phillip would come to a party for Brady, unless… something's up. (taking out her mirror) Where is he?

She maneuvered her mirror, searching for him. Finally, she located him, seated at a table, with Belle standing next to him.

Ni: (to herself) Brady, the dutiful brother. While that is a great quality, it is so wrong, especially tonight. It's your 21st birthday. You shouldn't be hanging out with your kid sister. You should be partying… (smiling) with someone older…

Belle slapped Brady's back, as she walked away from the table, revealing a laughing Chloe, seated next to him.

Ni: What the hell… (to herself) what is she doing here, with him? (smiling) Ooo… I smell something…

Chloe smiled at him as she squeezed his hand.

Ni: (to herself) It's getting riper… what is going on, here? Chloe is partying with Brady? Phillip hates Brady's guts, but he's coming to his birthday party? Does Victor know who Brady's keeping company with? So many questions… and maybe tonight, they will be answered. Maybe I don't have do anything. Those three are on a collision course and I'm just an innocent, but very interested bystander… I can live with that… (smiling) No, I can't. Marlena is too cold, Nancy is too hot, but I think I found someone just right. (studying the twosome in the mirror) Brady Black, Victor's totally legal grandson. Stands to inherit from both the Kiriakis and Black fortunes. Much younger and brutally hot. He's with Chloe Lane, his uncle's ex, well, in his uncle's mind, his current. She's kinda icy, but she is Nancy's daughter, so she could be easy to set off. Nicole, you are on the cusp of executing a triple play: pissing Victor off by flirting with his grandson, keying up Chloe, to such an extent, she can't hide the true nature of her feelings for Brady, even in front of Phillip, and Phillip will be positioned for a sucker punch. Is it risky? Yes. Will I get into trouble with Victor? Absolutely. But will it be fun? Damn straight! Go for it, Nikki baby!

She placed the mirror in her purse.

Ni: (leaning forward) Ryan…

Bar: (turning around) Yes, Miss Walker?

Ni: (kittenish) May I have another martini, please?

Bar: (smiling) Coming right up.

Ni: (to herself) Calm down, chief. You're just a warm-up.

As she adjusted her hose, she noticed a man staring at her.

Man: (to bartender) The drink is my treat.

Ni: (coolly) Thank you.

The man sat next to her, as the bartender handed her the drink.

Ni: (icily) Actually, the drink can stay, but you can go.

~*~

Be: (approaching the table) You guys, you better get your free drinks before it is too late.

Ch: Actually, I'm not thirsty.

Br: Come on, Diva, it's free. What would you like?

Ch: A flavored water, raspberry or peach.

Br: I'll get it. (standing up) Excuse me.

She smiled as she watched him walk away. Her smile disappeared when she spotted Nicole, perched on a bar stool, with her long, luxurious legs showcased for an approaching Brady.

Br: (to the bartender) Excuse me, but do you have flavored water? Preferably, raspberry or peach?

Bar: I'll see…

Ni: (seductively) My, my, my… someone's being a good boy.

Br: (glancing at her) Hey, Nicole.

Ni: (eying him) Hey, Brady. So… what's the deal. I heard you've turned 21.

Br: I have.

Ni: (smiling) Well, happy birthday.

Br: Thanks.

The bartender gave him the water.

Ni: (shaking her head) I can't take this…

Br: Take what?

Ni: (making a face) This whole… teetotaler thing. (smiling) Let me buy you your first drink.

Br: Actually, that honor is reserved for my father.

Ni: Oh. (flirty) Well… how about your first nightcap?

Br: (coolly) Will it be on my grandfather's tab?

Ni: (withdrawing) You seem to forget that I have my own money.

Br: I know you do, but I get the distinct impression that this 'nightcap' will cost my grandfather something, which will ultimately cost me.

Ni: (derisively) Looking for conspiracies and hidden agendas is a consequence of sobriety.

Br: Maybe… but I'm not in the mood to be used.

Chloe approached the bar.

Ni: (under her breath) Speaking of being used…

Br: (handing Chloe the water) Here you go.

Ch: (taking a sip) Thank you.

Ni: (looking around Brady) Chloe… long time, no see.

Ch: (looking around him) Hello, Nicole.

Ni: (swirling the olive in her drink) You haven't been around the mansion lately…

Ch: (coolly) From what I hear… neither have you.

Ni: (terse) I've been working.

Ch: Good for you.

Ni: (feigning interest) What were you doing?

Ch: (taking a sip) Things…

Ni: (smirking) Well, whatever you were doing, it didn't agree with you.

Brady turned around and glared at Nicole.

Ch: (looking in her eyes) Generally, leukemia doesn't.

Ni: (shocked) Are you serious?

Chloe nodded.

Ni: (stunned) Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know.

Ch: (coolly) Don't be. Few people knew.

Ni: I can't believe that Phillip wouldn't have said anything.

Ch: (detached) How could he? He didn't know either. (taking her drink) Excuse me.

Chloe returned to the dining room.

Ni: (thinking) Phillip doesn't know? (looking at Brady) And you didn't seem surprised.

Br: (glaring) Probably because I'm not.

He followed Chloe into the dining room.

Ni: (to herself) What the hell is going on here?

Belle rushed past the bar.

Ni: (getting off her barstool) Belle… wait.

Be: (trying to be polite) Nicole. What's so pressing that you would speak to me?

Ni: Don't be like that. (quietly) I just heard that Chloe was ill?

Be: (sighing) Yeah. I just found out today.

Ni: I assume that Brady did too.

Be: No. Actually, he knew about it from the beginning.

Ni: (wheels turning) Did he?

Be: Yeah… he stayed with her, throughout the whole thing.

Ni: And how does Phillip fit into this?

Be: I don't know. As far as I know, she still hasn't told him. (uncomfortable) Excuse me, Nicole, but I've got to get Brady's gift.

Ni: No problem.

Belle rushed out of Tuscany's.

Ni: (to herself) Chloe had leukemia and Brady knew. Phillip didn't know and I assume that he still doesn't know. ( laughing to herself) Oh, man. It looks like the house of Kiriakis is about to be shaken up. I wonder if I should…

Nicole spotted Maggie at the hostess station.

Ni: (rushing to her) Excuse me, Maggie, but what are my chances of getting a decent table, tonight?

Mag: Well, because of the blackouts… I say it's pretty good. But there will be, at least, a 30 minute wait.

Ni: (smiling) No problem. I can wait at the bar. 

~*~

Chloe sat at her table, sipping her water as Brady watched, from his table. He knew, from the look on her face, she needed to be left alone. He was concerned, because, until now, Nicole's jabs never affected her. Chloe placed her glass on the table and headed to the terrace. Cautiously, Brady looked around, making sure no one watching. He slowly stood up and followed her.

~*~

Chloe strolled around the darkened terrace, trying to process the events of the night, when she heard cautious footsteps. She stood still, waiting to feel him standing next to her. As the footsteps ceased, she looked up at him and smiled.

Br: (concerned) Hey, Diva.

Ch: (quietly) Hey, B.

Br: Why would you come out here, without me?

Ch: I knew you would find your way here.

She sighed.

Br: Diva, I hope you didn't take Nicole's… 'observation', seriously.

Ch: (covering) I didn't.

Br: For some reason, I don't believe you.

Ch: It doesn't matter, anyway.

Br: What really doesn't matter is Nicole's opinions. You've got to remember that her credo and life mission is to be bitchy, for bitchiness' sake. You can't take her seriously.

Ch: But she is beautiful.

Br: Well, so were Greta and Kate, and Nicole used any opportunity to slam them, especially when they were at the top of their game. And as for her being beautiful… she is, but will she still be beautiful, after facing a real crisis? I seriously doubt it, because she isn't in the place to face the fear, the anxiety, and the powerlessness, head on. She can't face it now, when she has everything, so what chance does she have when she really needs to, whereas you have, Chloe, and you did it beautifully. (smiling) And besides, you turned the head of the very happily married Mickey Horton. Nicole never did that.

Ch: (under her breath) But did I turn yours?

Br: What was that?

Ch: Did I turn your head, Brady?

Br: What kind of question is that?

Ch: A legitimate one.

Br: More like, a silly one.

Ch: Just answer the question.

Br: No, I won't.

Ch: (sighing) Fine, don't answer. (dejected) It's just as well.

He watched as she paced around the room.

Ch: (muttering) I don't know why you wanted me, in the first place. I was pallid, emaciated… for God's sake, I was wearing floral underwear. Hardly the gear, for a temptress…

Br: (annoyed) Are you finished?

Ch: (nervous) Yeah, why?

Br: Because, if you're fishing for compliments, you're out of luck.

She flinched, turning away from him, in an attempt to conceal her embarrassment and hurt. Seeing that his comment stung her, he approached her, tentatively.

Br: (touching her shoulder) Diva, I didn't mean it, the way it sounded.

He felt her trembling. He walked around her and faced her.

Br: (lifting her chin) Chloe, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just had the feeling that… you were trying to create, with me, the same dynamic, you had with Phillip. And the bottom line is… that won't work.

Ch: What dynamic are you referring to?

Br: The dynamic, in which, you are told, every five minutes, that you are extraordinarily beautiful and that you are loved, when in actuality, you are being worshipped. I won't engage in anything like that, not even with you.

Ch: (voice cracking) What's wrong with being told you are loved?

Br: There's nothing wrong with it, as long as actions support that declaration. Look at you and Nancy. She told you, for years, that she loved you. You didn't believe her, until you became ill. Then, you knew she would lay down her life, for you, at any moment, because she embodied it. Now, honestly, do you really think I was repulsed by your appearance?

Ch: (sighing) No.

Br: Do I seem repulsed by you, right now?

Ch: No. 

Br: Okay. (touching her cheek) Again, I am sorry about what I said and how I said it. Please forgive me.

Ch: I do, Brady. It's just… I'm so unsure about a lot of things and you are one of the few people I can depend on to tell me the truth.

Br: And I will always tell you the truth, but this isn't the right time or place to discuss this.

Ch: Why not, Brady? It's not like I'm asking you the meaning of life. I just want to know if I… turn your head.

Br: (adamant) I'm not answering that.

Ch: (eyes flashing) Fine!

She attempted to storm off, but he grabbed her arm, leading her to the terrace railing.

Br: (guiding her) Come on. Have a seat… Oh, wait a minute. (taking off his jacket and placing it on the railing) Now, you can sit.

She sat on the jacket and stared at him, intently. He stared back. He smiled as she slowly grew impatient.

Ch: (exasperated) Well?

Br: (teasing) Well, what?

Ch: (stewing) Do I turn your head?

Br: (with a crooked smile) Sure.

Ch: (annoyed) Now, was that hard to say?

Br: No.

Ch: Then why were you being so difficult?

Br: Because I still think it was a silly question.

Ch: (imitating his crooked smile) 'Sure'. (sarcastically) Wow, Brady. You really know the words that can make a woman swoon. And you were even thoughtful enough to seat me, before uttering that knee-buckling, faint-inducing word. (sniffing) 'Sure'.

Br: Are you finished, Chloe?

Ch: Are you?

Br: Actually, no.

Ch: (anxious) Well, get on with it.

Br: (imitating her) Wow, Diva. You really know the words that can make a man swoon.

Ch: (getting angry) Brady…

Br: (pressing his finger to her lips) Shhh…

Ch: (fidgeting) Don't, Brady…

Br: (tenderly kissing her cheek) Diva… (breathless) Trust me. (looking at her) You need to be patient. Will you try?

She nodded.

Br: Now, I get the distinct impression that 'Do I turn your head?' isn't the question you really wanted to ask. Am I right? 

She nodded again.

Br: Okay. You want to know how I feel about you?

She nodded.

Br: Okay, I'll tell you, and to say the least, 'you turning my head', barely scratches the surface. I will need some time to think about it, so again, you're going to have to be patient.


	26. Malena

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Malena

Brady and Chloe stared at each other, in total silence. He could see the frustration in her eyes, which delighted him.

Ch: (bouncing on the railing) Come on, Brady… (whining) tell me…

Br: (eyes widening) Hey, hey, hey… (stopping her bouncing) Just because you're impatient, don't take it out on 'Aphrodite', back there.

Ch: (smiling) Tell me, Brady.

Br: (cooing) Greedy girl… While it is entertaining to see you melting down, I promise you, the wait isn't intentional. It's just that… I've been thinking about what I would say to you, if I ever had the chance. I've been thinking about this, for months, and I thought that I had a handle on it, but every moment I spend with you… there is always, something new, I have to add.

Ch: (smiling) You've been thinking about me, for months?

Br: Yeah.

Ch: How many?

Br: (defensive) What difference does that make?

Ch: B… I want to know…

Br: (sighing) Okay… about… (covering) nine months.

Ch: That long?

Br: Actually, to be honest, it was more like… 20.

Ch: Twenty months?

Br: Yeah.

Ch: (blushing) But we weren't friends until a year ago.

Br: (quietly) I know.

She bit her lip.

Br: Now, I won't bother to rehash our relationship, since you were there. But… I couldn't help being struck by you. (sighing in frustration) Dammit… I don't know where to begin.

Ch: (reassuringly) Well, close your eyes, and say the first thing that pops into your head.

Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ch: (quietly) Now, what do you want to say?

Br: (quietly) You're a nutcracker.

Ch: (agitated) Brady!

Br: Well, you are.

She glared at him.

Br: I don't see why you're so surprised. Usually, brilliant and extraordinarily talented people are… (smiling slyly) which explains me.

Ch: (trying not to laugh) Whatever, Brady.

Br: Anyway… we are both nutcrackers. We both gave our parents a hard time, but we didn't stop there. We both spread it around, but focusing most of our energy on each other. We both didn't want to admit it, but we fed off of it. We fed off of each other. Then, last summer happened. We slowly stopped cracking each other's nuts, which was always fun and we got down to business: actually having fun. Playing. I didn't want that to end, but it did.

Ch: No, it didn't.

Br: Yes, it did. When Phillip came back, it did. Sure, we still played, but it was infrequent.

Ch: Brady… I was in school and you were working.

Br: No, Diva, that wasn't it. But there wasn't time to wallow in that, because you became ill. There wasn't enough time to think about all the things I thought I've lost. (touching her cheek) I was facing the possibility of losing something bigger. So when you asked me to help you… I didn't hesitate. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect… well, I wasn't expecting the frivolity of last summer. (rolling up her sleeves and looking at her scars) This was what I got. I got reality. The reality of you. Despite your fits of yelling, you are a quiet soul and within the quiet moments, the truth came out. The fear. The desperation. The humiliation. The uncertainty. The helplessness. The depression. The frustration… the tears. And the yelling…

Ch: I yelled at you, a lot, didn't I?

Br: You always have, Diva. So much so, it's kind of endearing… even a little sexy.

Ch: Oh, really?

Br: Yeah. When you get angry, your eyes get really big. They look like they change color too… sort of silvery.

She blushed.

Br: Don't get me wrong. I prefer them, when they're topaz-blue.

She turned redder and Brady couldn't resist the urge to kiss her cheek, so he indulged himself. She ran her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, but when he felt her legs around him, he pulled away.

Br: Oh, no you don't…

Ch: (startled) What?

Br: I'm going to finish what I started.

Ch: (grabbing at him) No, Brady. I've heard enough.

Br: No, Diva, I want to finish, before it's too late.

Ch: (resigned) Oh… alright.

Br: Okay… just when I thought I couldn't take anymore of the truth, the nutcracker, in you, came out swinging, fighting all the despair and the degradation. And, in turn, mine came out, fighting all the fears I had about… history repeating itself. You fought for you, like I always hoped you would, in regards to your singing and to your relationship with Phillip. I hoped it was the beginning for you, but then, you started to question yourself, your appeal, just now.

Ch: (embarrassed) Brady…

Br: When I kissed you this morning, I wasn't kissing the memory of you, before leukemia or the fantasy I had. I was kissing the nutcracker, the diva-in-the-making, my bowling partner, my singing partner, my best friend, the infirmed, and the newly healed. The extraordinarily brilliant creature you were, you are, you will be. (caressing her cheek) Don't ever question your appeal. After all, if I can call your 'little girl', back there, 'Aphrodite', then my feelings about the rest of you… (smiling devilishly) Purrr…

Ch: (eyes sparkling) Go on, Brady…

Br: I remember when I saw you on the pier. It was pretty dark and you were wearing baggy, black sweats… despite all of that, I could still make out 'Aphrodite'.

Ch: (embarrassed) Brady…

Br: During your courtship with Phillip, I've seen you, in a variety of sexy outfits. I even remember that time when you wore that sheer white thing…

Ch: What 'sheer white thing'?

Br: That negligee… you know… you wore it, the night I was mugged…

Ch: (smiling) Oh, yeah… well, you never commented on it, before…

Br: Um, hello… I was on the run from the cops and I just had the crap, beaten out of me… (looking at her) But then again, you do have a point…

She giggled.

Br: But back to your clothes. You were always a good-looking girl, especially when you wore floral prints. I remember all the times, when you did… when we went car-shopping, that time at the gazebo… the time I caught you in your slip…

Ch: You acted so cool about it…

Br: The key word is 'acted'. I was mad at you, that day, but you looked so hot in that thing… you made quite an impression… you made me think of Malena.

Ch: (smile disappearing) Who's Malena?

Br: It's more like… what's Malena? (smiling) It's a movie. An Italian movie, directed by Guiseppe Tornetore.

Ch: He directed Cinema Paradiso, didn't he?

Br: Yeah.

Ch: I loved that movie.

Br: Me too. Maybe we can watch it, sometime.

Ch: Okay… but back to Malena.

Br: It was about a young woman who moved to a small Italian town. She was young and extraordinarily beautiful, which immediately put people off. She was married to a prominent citizen, but he was in the Army, so she was alone. Nothing or no one could protect her, except this twelve year old boy named Renato.

Ch: Are you Renato, Brady?

Br: Diva, he was a twelve year old boy, who never saw a truly beautiful woman before. I have, so… let me put it this way… he 'expressed' his appreciation, in a certain way… nightly… usually with a pair of her stolen panties, on his head…

Ch: (laughing) OMG…

Br: Renato and I are alike in this way: we knew the truth. He wanted to learn the whole truth about her and I certainly wanted to know everything about you. Whenever I watch that movie, so many things remind me of you.

Ch: Like what?

Br: Well, Malena, for a start. The dark, brunette hair, falling down to her waist. She also got this look on her face whenever she walked through the square, when all the men and women gossiped about her. This look of disengagement. You get that look, a lot, especially when dealing with the kids at school. I saw that look again, when you were ill. Whenever you look like that, I hear the musical score… this sad, yet romantic thing, that reflected how I felt when I saw you like that. Also, she wore floral prints too, which confirmed to me that few things are sexier, on a shapely woman, than floral prints. (closing his eyes) There was also a scene when she wore a slip…

Ch: (sardonically) Down, boy…

Br: (laughing) Anyway, Malena faced a lot of ugliness, ugliness I doubt would ever happen to you, because of the times we're living in and the way your parents are. Well, the Operagirl.net and the leukemia were pretty ugly… I wanted to help you…

Ch: (reassuringly) You did, Brady.

Br: I did very little.

Ch: Little to you, maybe, but it meant everything to me.

Br: Thank you, Diva. In the movie, Renato did the same thing, and it did help Malena.

Ch: What did he do?

Br: I'm not going to tell you…

Ch: Why not?

Br: Because it will ruin the ending of the movie. You may want to see it or something.

Ch: (sarcastically) Why would I want to see my competition?

Br: Cut it out, Chloe.

Ch: I'm serious, Brady. Malena seemed to get you all hot and bothered.

Br: (exasperated) You are way hotter than she is!

He blushed, in embarrassment.

Ch: Oh, I've got to see this movie, now…

Br: Don't change the subject.

Ch: You're the one who brought up Malena, the goddess of all things beautiful, second only to me.

Br: (flustered) Do you want me to finish of not?

Ch: Go ahead.

Br: The combination of you, in your baggy, black clothes, singing to me, with such honesty and passion, and you, letting me kiss you and you, kissing me back. It was the most romantic thing that has happened to me… so far. You tugging at my clothes and you, allowing me to take off your top… touching your skin and feeling your skin against mine and feeling your lips and your tongue… I thought that was the sexiest thing…

Ch: (breathless) So far…

Br: (smiling) That's right, because then you tickled me, with your hair. Then you were in my bed. The sight of your breasts, in that floral bra, and the sight of the bra strap, slipping off of your beautiful shoulder… (breathless) I'm telling you, Chloe, if the other strap would have slipped, and if I got a glimpse of 'Aphrodite', garbed in, essentially, a bouquet of flowers… (looking in her eyes) Nothing, not even your mother, kicking down my door, would have stopped me from making love to you.

She sat there, stunned.

Ch: (breathless) Believe me, Brady… I wouldn't have stopped you, either.

Br: (touching her cheek) Chloe…

Chloe pulled him to her, nibbling at his lips. She grabbed his hands and placed them on 'Aphrodite'. She pulled her to him, wrapping her legs around him, as he ravaged her.

Ch: (whispering) Come on, Brady… I want to feel 'Zeus' again. (breath, caught in throat) There 'he' is.

He lifted her up, as she ravaged him, pinning her to the wall.

Br: (kissing her) OMG

Ch: (trying to unfasten her jacket) Oh, God.

Br: (touching her hand) Okay, Diva… that's enough. We are at Tuscany's, at my birthday party, with both of our families present. Are we insane?

Ch: (kissing his chin) No, B, we are in heat!

Br: I'd like to stay this way, but…

Ch: (taking a deep breath) I know… (unwrapping her legs) but we can't.

Br: (kissing her forehead) I think it's a good idea if we retreat to separate corners… (looking in her eyes) separate rooms, more like.

Ch: (adjusting her gown) Yeah… I need to freshen up, anyway. Do you need a minute?

Br: (under his breath) More like five.

Ch: (smiling) Okay… I'll see you in the dining room.

Brady watched her as she walked away.

Ch: If you are watching 'Aphrodite', you're defeating the purpose…

Br: (sighing) I know…

~*~

Chloe rushed to the restroom, struggling to unhook her cover-up. She slid it off, studying her very flushed shoulders.

Ch: (to herself) Oh God, Chloe. Not only are you in heat, now you look like you're sunburned.

She turned on the cold water and grabbed some paper towels. She soaked the towels and dabbed her shoulders. She grabbed some more towels and dried herself. She threw the used towels away and grabbed her cover-up, hurriedly re-hooking it. She reached into her purse and retrieved her comb. After smoothing out her hair, she searched her purse for some lip gloss. Just then, she heard a toilet flush. She looked up and saw a smiling Nicole, exiting a stall.

N: (slyly) Hello, Chloe.

Ch: (detached) Nicole.

Ni: (smirking) Thought you were alone, didn't you?

Ch: Yes, I did.

Ni: (coyly) You should've looked, but I understand… you were busy.

Ch: (applying her gloss) That's none of your business.

Ni: That's true. (adjusting her hose) The stalls are too small.

Ch: (glancing at her) They suit their purpose…

Ni: Not for me. I'm too tall… what I was doing, required privacy and a lot of room.

Chloe stared at her, puzzled.

Ni: (bent over) I was having hose trouble… (looking up) And from the looks of it… (smiling) so were you.

Ch: (putting away her gloss) Goodnight, Nicole.

Chloe rushed out of the restroom.

Ni: (mockingly) Goodnight, Diva.


	27. The Floor Show

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

The Floor Show

Nicole returned from the restroom, finding Sami, sitting in her seat.

Ni: (annoyed) Um, excuse me, you're in my seat.

Sami: I didn't see your name on it.

Ni: Well, there were some unique identifiers, like the men, seated in close proximity to this stool… (looking around) They're gone now, so I guess you made the spot, truly your own.

Sami: (glaring) Really nice, Nicole. (taking a sip) It wasn't like they were hot or anything, no that you're into that sort of thing. (feigning interest) So… where's the old coot?

Ni: Excuse me?

Sami: You know, Mr. Moneybags… old man Kiriakis.

Ni: Actually, I'm on my own tonight.

Sami: (feigning pity) Aww, that's too bad.

Ni: Don't feel bad for me. Couples need time apart, to take a breather. Of course, for some people, like Austin, the 'breather' could last a lifetime, especially if the alternative reeks.

Sami: Leave me alone Nicole.

Ni: No problem.

Nicole sat on the corner barstool, staring at Sami.

Ni: (looking at her watch, to herself) I don't think I can wait any longer. I need to get my fix. (looking at Sami) And Sami could be the perfect mark.

Ni: (nibbling on a peanut) So, Sami… you're on your own, tonight?

Sami ignored her.

Ni: Oh… okay. You're alone tonight. (rolling her eyes) Big surprise. I suppose you could have chased after my brother, at the hospital, but you wouldn't want to get into a sticky situation. In other words, be expected to actually work.

Sami glared at her.

Ni: Or, maybe, you're waiting for a blind date… no, you're not, because, for once, you don't look like ten pounds of flour, stuffed into a five pound bag…

Sami: Just shut up, Nicole!

Ni: (smiling as she ate a peanut) Okay.

Sami: (looking at Nicole) For your information, I am meeting someone… someone who truly loves me, something you know little about.

Ni: Oooo… who could it be? (pretending to think) Hmmm… your daddy?

Sami: Maybe.

Ni: Definitely. He's the only chump who buys your act.

Sami: Okay… you don't want to talk about fathers, especially since your father… well, everything he touched, needed to be dipped. So I suggest you return to your peanut bowl and leave me alone.

Nicole glanced into the dining room, noticing Marlena and John, talking to Brady and Chloe.

Ni: Having dinner with your daddy. How very sweet and homespun. You know, the only thing that could complete the picture is…

Sami: (smugly) Eric?

Ni: (ignoring her) Actually, I was thinking about your mother.

Sami: Well, that'll never happen.

Ni: Oh, Sami. Be optimistic. After all, your father will be here and your mother's already here…

Sami: Excuse me?

Ni: Yeah, she's in the dining room, with her family.

Sami turned around and spotted her mother, hugging Brady.

Sami: (under her breath) What is this?

Ni: Apparently, it's Brady's birthday. Weren't you invited?

Sami: (covering) I rather have dinner with my father.

Ni: So in other words, you weren't invited.

Sami: It's none of your business.

Ni: And apparently, in your case, neither is Brady's birthday. (looking in the dining room) Just look at them. Not a care in the world… probably because you're not there. And imagine… just a year ago, Brady was, to your mother, public enemy #1 and look at them now. You could almost mistake them for mother and son. She loves him. You can tell it, in her eyes. And look at Belle. Sure, she loves everyone, including you, but she doesn't look at any of her other siblings like she looks at him.

Sami: (justifying) They grew up together.

Ni: He also managed not to sell her on the black market, but I digress. And it looks like another woman's eyes are aglow with love for him: Chloe Lane. Looks like he managed to steal her away from his uncle, unlike you, who always had Austin on loan. Sure, she was seriously ill and he stayed by her side throughout the whole thing, but how did he manage it? I mean, how did he make her love him, without the benefit of drugs or pregnancy, through nonconsensual sex?

Sami: Nicole, if you don't shut up, I swear…

Ni: (feigning) What did I do, Sami? I was just admiring your family…

Sami: (annoyed) Brady is not my family…

Ni: From the looks of it, he is more family to your mom and your sister than you are.

Sami began to fume. 

Ni: But you didn't let me finish, Sami. You family loves you, God knows why. There was never an absence of that. But what's so jarring to me is the look of pride everyone have for him. I mean, he made a name for himself at Basic Black, while helping Chloe through her leukemia. At 21, he demonstrated a great deal of maturity. Who can blame them, for being proud. (derisively) But you, Sami, you made it into work, on time… what, twice this week?

Nicole studied Sami's face and knew it was time to move in for the kill.

Ni: (walking to Sami) Sami, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was just killing time, people-watching. I had no idea that what I saw would wound you, like it did. (sighing) I hope you and your father will have a nice dinner together. I assume you're just meeting him here. I mean, you wouldn't want him to have a run-in with Brady. Him orchestrating Brady's shooting is probably still a sore spot for the both of them. And while his part in his shooting still plague him, it doesn't compare to the heartache he must experience every time he sees Marlena. I suppose that's his primary motivation in spending time with you. Maybe, you're a substitute for her. Maybe, in his mind, you're the last link to her. Sure, you lack her intelligence, beauty, and integrity, but at least you're blonde. Poor Sami, you can't catch a break, can you? Every man in your life takes one look at you and think about someone else. Austin and Lucas thought about Carrie and well, your dad thinks of Marlena…

Sami: (voice shaky) There's Brandon…

Ni: (dismissive) Oh, he's just thinking about someone he hasn't met yet. (smiling) Have a good night, Sami.

Nicole returned to her seat and watched Sami, as she slowly unraveled.

Ni: (to herself) Well, I've set the fuse. All I need now is the match…

A very happy Brady and Chloe entered the bar.

Ni: (smiling to herself) There it is.

As Chloe led Brady to the bar, he halted. His smile disappeared when he saw Nicole, and now, Sami, seated at the bar. He felt Chloe squeezing his hand. He looked down at her and was greeted with smiling, topaz-blue eyes. She gently guided him to the bar, but he made sure that she was 'protected', by acting as a shield, physically blocking Chloe from Sami and Nicole's field of vision.

Ch: (to the bartender) May I have a pineapple juice, please?

Bar: (leering at Chloe) Coming right up.

Brady glared at the bartender.

Br: (under his breath) Just what I need… another shark…

Ch: (touching his hand) Hey, where did you go?

Br: (smiling) Nowhere.

Sami: (under her breath) If only he would go somewhere…

Brady rolled his eyes.

Ch: (quietly) Ignore her.

Sami: Isn't that what he's doing?

Ni: (to herself) You're leaving yourself open…

Br: (facing Sami) What… did you want my undivided attention?

Sami: (sniffing) Far from it.

Br: (trying to be calm) Okay, then. Let's leave well enough alone.

Ni: (to herself) No, Brady…

Brady returned his attention to Chloe.

Sami: (looking around him) Chloe, you're actually buying this 'good boy' act? People always said that you were smart… what happened?

Ch: (looking at him) Plenty.

The bartender gave her the juice.

Sami: (snidely) 'Plenty' has happened, huh? Well, Brady, I didn't think you had it in you. Going after a relative's girlfriend… that's pretty skunky…

Brady: … say the Queen Skunk.

Ni: (to herself) Nice one, Brady.

Sami: Well, at least, I didn't go after someone who was ill…

Br: No, you went after someone, whom you've drugged!

Ni: (to herself) Ouch!

Ch: Brady…

Ni: (to herself) Chloe… don't.

Br: (looking down at her) Sorry, Diva…

Sami: Yeah, sorry, Diva, he nearly showed his true colors.

Ch: (looking at Sami) Believe me, Sami, I've seen everything… (eying him) well, nearly everything… and it hasn't scared me off…

Br: (under his breath) Unlike Austin…

Sami: (losing her cool) Don't mention…

Br: Unclench, Sami. I don't want to talk about… him. In fact, I don't want to talk to you, at all.

Sami: Aww, too bad, because I was going to wish you a happy birthday.

Ni: (to herself) Way to keep him in the game…

Br: Yeah, right.

Sami: I'm serious, Brady. I would have done it properly, if I was invited…

Br: (incredulous) OMG… don't tell me you're hurt…

Sami: I'm not, but I would have appreciated the gesture…

Br: Oh, come on, Sami. I hate you and you hate me, not exactly conducive to a relaxing family dinner.

Sami: Just the same, it would have been nice to be included. I am still a part of this family.

Br: (derisively) Yes, you are, Sami. You are the warm, fuzzy center, we all hover around. And for the record, I had nothing to do with the guest list. This party was a complete surprise to me. 

Sami: Sure it was, but John and Mom knew enough not to invite me here… 

Br: That's because, despite Stefano's machinations, they are both fully-functioning, coherent adults who know that you and me do not mix well.

Sami: But you are relieved that I wasn't invited?

Br: (sighing) Sami… what is the point of me answering a redundant question? (looking at Chloe) Let's go, Chloe.

Ni: (to herself) Aww, man. It was over too soon

Brady took Chloe, by the arm and led her away.

Sami: You know, Brady…

Brady halted. Nicole perked up.

Sami: …just now, I noticed your resemblance to John…

John and Marlena approached the bar's entryway.

J: (in a hushed tone) What is she doing here?

Mar: (hushed) I don't know. She told me she had plans…

Sami: Both of you are tall, both of you are good-looking, well, allegedly, in your case. The two-timing gene… well, only time can tell…

As Craig whispered in her ear, Nancy tensed up.

Cr: Hey, what's up?

Na: (looking at John and Marlena) Something's going on at the bar…

Cr: (flippant) John's probably buying a round for the restaurant…

Na: No, Craig… (standing up) that's not it.

Nancy headed to the bar, with Craig following her. As Belle left the ladies' restroom, she saw the Wesleys, rushing to the bar, and followed suit.

Sami: (laughing) But I can't believe that I missed the most obvious trait you two have… your penchant for pretty brunettes… with short shelf lives.

There was an audible gasp, which Sami relished.

Ni: (to herself) Oh… that's gotta hurt.

Mag: (in a hushed tone, to Mickey) What is she talking about?

Mic: (in a hushed tone) I have no idea, but I have a feeling it's going to get worse…

Brady slowly turned around.

Br: (jaw set) What did you say to me?

Mag: (approaching Sami) Um, Sami. I think it's time for you to go.

Sami: (looking past Maggie, straight at Brady) I said… you and your dad have a penchant for brunettes with short shelf lives.

Nancy clenched her fists, and glanced at a mortified Marlena.

Sami: Maybe it's the packaging… what they are made of. Pretty flimsy stuff, since cancer got in and took hold.

Craig looked down at Nancy, who was trembling with rage.

John: (swallowing his anger) Samantha, that is enough…

Br: (livid) Sami, I suggest you shut your mouth!

Sami: (turning to face the bar) It's not against the law to think out loud. Maybe I do have it wrong. Maybe it wasn't the cancer, that killed Isabella. Maybe it was her 'associations'…

Mar: Sami, don't do this…

Sami: (not looking up) Oh, hey, Mom… can't talk now, I have to finish my thought… it was her 'associations'. Maybe it was the combination of having John and you, in her life.

Marlena restrained John, as Craig tried to restrained Nancy.

Sami: … a one-two punch, if you will and for some reason, brunettes are susceptible. So, Chloe, be careful, huh. Your contact with John will be limited, but 100 percent of Brady… guaranteed death sentence.

Na: (whispering angrily) Why aren't they stopping her?

Cr: (squeezing her hand) They will.

Sami: But don't worry about him, Chloe. He will be fine. Like his father, he will take up with an unavailable blonde, probably Nicole, here. Sure, she's with his grandfather, but what difference does family and friendship make to a grieving, but newly available Black?

Ni: (smiling to herself) Glad you thought of me, Sami…

Be: (voice shaky) Sami, stop it!

Sami: (startled) Belle. (turning around) I'm sorry you had to hear that, Belle, (looking at Brady) but Brady is a champion for the truth. And if he's honest with himself, he would admit that it has crossed his mind.

Be: (furious) You are not sorry, Sami. Don't pretend to be.

Sami: (flippant) Okay, I won't.

Ch: (charging toward Sami) You know what, Sami, I don't know nor care why you have a beef with Brady, but you are out of line. How dare you use my illness as ammunition against him? I guess what everyone say about you is true. You will use anything or anyone to get what you want. But what is unclear to me is what is it, you want? Do you want an invite to Brady's party, because if it is, slamming him and his mother, on today, of all days, isn't going to secure you that, much less tolerance or sympathy.

Br: Chloe, don't even bother. Nothing or no one will ever get through to her, not even Will. It's really unfair, but…

Sami: (seething) Don't mention Will…

Br: (voice raised) I will mention Will, because with each passing day, he's becoming the poster child for unfair breaks, because he is saddled with you. But you know what? I've been thinking too. What seemed most unfair, well, not compared to you not being invited to my party, is that my mother spent years, caring for you, loving you, while I got her for only a few months. Trust me, this isn't an attempt to garner sympathy, (gesturing to Sami) because I am well-aware that I'm in the presence of greatness, when it comes to milking tragedies. But what really makes me sad is that my mother never knew she was wasting her time and her love on you. (looking at Chloe and taking her hand) Come on, Diva… (turning around) No, wait a minute… there's one more thing that's unfair. Birthday wishes, never coming true, because if they did, (smiling, with menace) you would be done.

Ch: (pulling his arm) Come on, B, let's go.

Sami: (derisively) Yeah, Chloe, take care of him, and no doubt, he will take care of you.

Brady halted.

Bel: (approaching Brady) Brady… go with Chloe…

Sami: (laughing) Birthday wishes… ha! Brady knows they don't come true. Look at the proof… Isabella is still dead.

Craig looked down at Nancy, loosening his grip.

Mar: (furious) Samantha, that is enough.

Ch: (quietly) Come on, Brady, let's go in the dining room.

Sami: Dead woman walking!

Craig looked at Nancy and released his grip. As Chloe restrained Brady, Nancy breezed past them, heading straight to the bar.

Na: (in an innocent tone) Sami… how many drinks have you had?

Sami: (smugly) One… why?

Nancy reared back and slapped her across the face, nearly knocking her off the stool. With the exception of Nicole, choking on her drink, scattered hiccups of snickers, and murmurs of relief, the restaurant fell silent. A mortified Chloe stared at her enraged mother, but suddenly felt Brady relaxing. Although he kept his crooked smile concealed, his eyes revealed his sheer joy.

Ni: (laughing to herself) Damn… I knew she could hit hard.

Na: (coolly) I just wanted to make sure we were on equal footing.

Sami: (holding her cheek, in shock) You…

Na: (mockingly) What… 'bitch'? Was that the next word out of your mouth? Because, little girl, I think you've said plenty tonight, and no one wants to hear anymore.

Sami: (quivering with rage) Get away from me.

Na: (livid) No, little girl! You've started this, but I'm going to finish it. I don't know why… huh… 'I don't know why…' is a question that continually pops into my head regarding you. I don't know why you still have a job at the hospital. I don't know why you are this… thing, when you come from good stock. I don't know why you were blessed with your little boy. But the biggest mystery to me is… I don't know why you thought that you could get away with talking about my child and her illness, as if it was a big joke. Haven't you been paying attention? Don't you know who I am? (grabbing her arm) No one bullshits with my daughter. NO ONE!!!

Cr: Nancy…

Na: I can understand why, maybe, you thought I was a soft touch. I haven't done anything to Jan and Mimi, so you say to yourself, 'Why not?' Well, those girls are underaged, whereas, you are legal and fair game. Chloe is on the mend and will be eighteen soon, and will be fully capable of fighting her own battles, (getting in her face) but you, you've got problems. You got me now.

Cr: (calmly) Nancy… let go of her.

Roman: (entering the bar) Yes, Nancy, let her go.

Nancy let go of Sami's arm and allowed Craig to lead her away.

Sami: (weepy) Daddy, I'm so glad you're here.

Ro: Are you, Sami?  
Sami: I want to press charges against Nancy.

Ro: You can try, but I don't think it will stick. The whole restaurant heard what you said. Hell, I heard it from the sidewalk, and I doubt that any judge would say her actions were unjustified.

Sami: She attacked me!

Na: (coming through the crowd) I… attacked you? (laughing) Sami, please continue talking. I mean it… because I am this close, to accommodating the law's definition of assault, complete with physical evidence, to 'clinch' your case. So come on, Sami, give me the chance to prove you right.

Cr: (grabbing her shoulders) Nancy, let's go.

Craig led her to the dining room. Brady stood in the entryway, staring at Sami. Belle cautiously approached him.

Be: (rubbing his back) Brady…

Brady's eyes remained fixed on Sami.

Be: (apologetic) Brady, I…

Br: (coldly) No, Tink…

Belle looked at Chloe, with pleading eyes.

Be: (mouthing) Please… help.

Chloe approached him, taking his hand.

Ch: (quietly) Brady… come on.

He looked down at her, then returned his gaze to Sami. He also noted Nicole's veiled attempt to hide her cat-that-ate-the-canary smile.

Br: (looking at Sami) Chloe, can you give me a few minutes?

Ch: Brady… please don't go in the bar.

Br: (looking at Chloe) That's not where I'm going.

~*~

Mag: (to the crowd) Everyone… please return to your tables. The disturbance is over. I truly apologize for the inconvenience.

Reluctantly, the crowd returned to the dining room. Marlena remained behind.

Ni: (to Maggie) Um, Maggie, is my table ready?

Mag: (looking at Marlena, concerned) Actually, it is.

Ni: Good… I am (looking at Sami) suddenly hungry.

Mag: Um, Dan… (giving him a menu) Can you show Miss Walker to her table?

Waiter (Dan): Um… sure… this way, Miss Walker.

As Maggie passed Marlena, she touched her arm, reassuringly. Marlena's eyes remained on Sami.

Sami: (voice shaky) Well, Mom… what are you waiting for? Just say it.

Marlena remained silent.

Ro: (grabbing her arm) Sami… you've done enough provoking tonight. I know that there's no love lost between you and Brady, and the Wesleys, for that matter, but you went too far this time. And unfortunately for you, half of Salem witnessed it…

Sami: But you don't understand, Dad…

Ro: Actually… no, I don't. You seem to forget that John and Isabella took care of you, when your mother and I couldn't. Some people would feel gratitude toward the people who did that, but not you. You used it, to get back at their child, who didn't have the same chance that you had. Sami… (frustrated) there's nothing more for me to say…

Sami: (looking at Marlena) But you have something to say to me, don't you, Mom?

Mar: Actually, I do. There is no excuse for what you've done, Sami. You weren't drunk, you weren't impaired… you were just cruel, just because you weren't invited to Brady's birthday… 

Sami: 'Just because'? (hurt) You just don't understand.

Mar: Believe me, Samantha, I understand completely. If I had invited you, one of two things would have happened: You would have said 'no', and made snide comments, or you would have said 'yes', and made snide comments. You are an adult and should have learned, by now, that restraint is required in certain situations. You've demonstrated to everyone here that you haven't learned a thing, which makes me grateful that I followed my gut instincts.

Sami: Now, look who's being cruel.

Mar: I am not being cruel, far from it. What you are seeing, right now, is restraint. I know you don't recognize it, but while you were waiting for Roman, it would have been nice if you exercised it. Fortunately, for all of us, Nancy has a problem with restraint too. (to Roman) Roman, can you make sure Sami makes it home?

Ro: Sure, Doc.

Mar: Thank you, Roman. (looking at Sami) One more thing, Sami. Despite the cruel and unforgivable things you said tonight, if anyone would say anything about you, like 'Too bad the lethal injection antidote worked' or 'Too bad Austin didn't floor it', I would have given them the same thing Nancy gave to you. (looking at Roman) Goodnight, Roman.

Ro: Goodnight, Doc.

Roman escorted Sami out of the restaurant. Malena turned around and saw John, standing in the entryway.

Mar: (tearing up) John… I am so sorry.

John walked toward her and held her.

~*~

Belle went to the Wesleys' table and sat next to Chloe.

Be: (tentative) Chloe… where's Brady?

Ch: (drained) He needed some time alone.

Be: Oh. (looking at Chloe) Chloe, I am so sorry that Sami…

Ch: (hugging her) Don't apologize… please… (letting her go) This isn't yours or your family's responsibility. She knew what she was doing… she just didn't care. Now, do you understand why I didn't let you or anyone else know about this?

Be: (sadly) I'm beginning to...

Ch: (smiling slightly) Okay, then. Now, I'm going to check on Brady. (standing up) I'll see you later.

~*~

Brady stood on the terrace, trying to regain his cool. As he heard her footsteps, he knew that regaining his cool must be accelerated, ten-fold.

Ch: (hugging him from behind) Hey, you. How are you?

Br: (voice shaky) I'm good. (squeezing her hands) Getting better all the time.

Ch: I'm glad to hear it.

Chloe felt Brady, double-over.

Ch: (concerned) Brady?

Br: (steadying himself) Now, do you understand how silly your question was? (turning around) Sami was there, for less than a minute, and she sensed how important you are to me. That's the only reason why she went after you. Why didn't you know it?

Ch: I do, Brady… I knew it, before the confrontation. I just needed…

She noticed the tears in his eyes.

Ch: (getting upset) No, Brady.

A tear escaped from his eye.

Ch: (beginning to cry) No, Brady. (kissing a tear) Not… (kissing another) on… (kissing another) your…

She looked into his eyes and became deliciously scared.

Ch: (breathless) … birthday.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, full of urgency and desperation.

Br: (in a hushed tone) Why couldn't we have more time, Chloe? I was hoping that we would have peace, at least, for a little while. Some time, to enjoy what has happened to you.

Ch: (taking his hand) No, Brady… to us. (hugging him) We do have time.

Br: (resigned) I don't think so, Diva.

Ch: We do, Brady. After all, we're both nutcrackers. We're going to continue to hammer away, until we get what we want. Isn't that the definition of being a nutcracker?

Br: (trying to laugh) Yeah, I guess.

Ch: Are you feeling better?

Br: (pulling away) Yeah, a little… you do realize that you're a target now?

Ch: Duh, Brady, I go to Salem High. Nothing Sami dishes out can hurt me.

Br: I'm glad that you're confident. I know you can handle yourself. And plus… you have Mama 'Fists of Rage' Wesley, in your corner.

Ch: (hiding her smile) Don't start…

Br: There's no need for my dad to buy rounds for the restaurant. Your mom tapped a keg of Whoop Ass!

Ch: (laughing) Stop it, Brady!

Br: (laughing) If I get in a scrape and my dad isn't available… can I borrow your mom?

Ch: (burying her head in his chest) That's enough, Brady. 

Br: You know, I may have to rethink that 'not even your mother could stop me from making love to you' comment, after seeing her handiwork tonight.

Ch: (looking up at him) Really?

Br: (squeezing her) No.

Chloe smiled to herself.

Ch: (pulling away) While it was entertaining, on some levels, hysterically funny, on other levels…

Br: On all levels.

Ch: (hitting him) Anyway… it was still embarrassing.

Br: Chloe, I hope you're not going to apologize…

Ch: I feel I should.

Br: No way! I'm sure Marlena, my dad, and Belle are doing their share of apologizing. And maybe, your parents too. But Sami is the one who's responsible for this. And Nicole…

Ch: Nicole?

Br: Sure. She was the only one, outside our family, who knew about your condition. I doubt she delivered the news to Sami, out of concern. (derisively) And you thought I had a thing for Nicole. She may be hot, but she's cut from the same cloth as Sami.

Ch: (sardonically) You had to add that she's hot, didn't you?

Br: (smiling) Yeah. (hugging her) See, now I'm being the nutcracker.

~*~

Craig placed a drink in Nancy's trembling hand.

Cr: Sweetheart… calm down and drink this.

Nancy took a sip.

Na: Craig… we can't stay here.

Cr: Of course we can.

Na: No, we can't. I slapped Marlena's daughter and I'm not the least bit sorry, and I won't pretend to be.

Mar: (walking toward the Wesleys) You aren't required to be sorry. What you did to Sami… she had it coming. I'm just sorry that I didn't do it.

Na: Why didn't you?

Cr: Nancy…

Mar: It's a legitimate question. (taking a breath) Sami and I have been through a lot together. Our relationship is better, but me, hitting Sami, it wouldn't have the same impact. In her mind, it would be about me, making myself look better, instead of a gesture, indicating that a line was crossed. It's sad to say, but you hitting her may help, her in the long run. So please, don't leave because of Sami. The reasons why we are all here still exists. We're celebrating Brady's birthday and Chloe's recovery. Please, stay.

Na: (smiling slightly) Okay. By the way, where are our guests of honor?

Br: (from behind) Here we are. (going to his table) I hope, you guys, haven't spent all this time 'apologizing'.

Chloe hugged Nancy, from behind, and kissed her cheek, making Nancy smile.

Na: Actually, we weren't.

Br: (from his table) Good.

Na: (looking at Brady, wickedly) So… what have you and Chloe doing, all this time?

Ch: (sitting next to Brady) The same ole, same ole. (looking at Brady, smiling) Isn't that right, Brady?

Br: (trying to smile) Yeah. (under her breath) What are you doing? You want 'Fists of Rage' to come after me?

Chloe laughed out loud, as Nancy smiled at them.

Ch: (looking at him, sheepishly) Are you sure that you're okay with what my mother did?

Br: (in a hushed tone) Diva, before breakfast, I found out you were going to be okay. Before lunch, I nearly made love to you. And before dinner, I watched as your mother belted the hell out of my miserable bitch-of-a-stepsister. (smile widening) If my birthday can get any better, please tell me how.


	28. A Toast

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers ad producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

A Toast

John checked his watch, again.

J: (under his breath) What is taking so long? (looking at Marlena) Excuse me, Doc.

John approached the hostess station.

J: (to Maggie) Excuse me, Maggie, but did Victor call?

Mag: (looking in the book) Um… no. (looking up) Actually, he called earlier, with his meal request.

J: (muttering) I guess he's running late… ( looking at her) Thanks, Maggie.

John returned to the table, where Belle and Chloe were chatting, as Brady ate a dinner roll.

Br: (looking up) Hey, Dad… what's the hold-up?

J: Nothing, Kid. What… did you want to get your drink on?

Br: (smiling) 'Get my drink on'? (eyes widening) Wow, Dad…. Actually, no. I'm getting hungry (watching Chloe reach for a roll) and from the looks of it, so is the Diva.

Ch: (glaring at him) Careful, Brady…

Br: (smiling devilishly) My point is… it's time for some toasts.

Ch: (standing up) How arrogant of you, insisting that the toasts, praising you, should begin, right now.

Br: (grabbing her arm) Where do you think you're going?

Ch: To my table… out of courtesy. Hey, I'm just making room for your head, scheduled to swell, in about 5 minutes.

She returned to her table.

Br: (looking at her) Just for the record, I didn't say anything about toasting me.

Ch: (looking over her shoulder) Oh, really?

Br: (standing up and looking at her) Yes, really. (looking at John) Dad, is it alright if I make a toast?

J: Go right ahead, if you are willing to toast, with water.

Br: It'll do. It isn't what you're toasting with. (looking at Chloe) It's who you're toasting to. With that said… Chloe…

Chloe slowly turned around.

Br: (looking at her eyes) Have I told you how glad I am that you're here? I mean, not necessarily, you being here, at Tuscany, on my birthday, but here, in Salem, right now?

Chloe bit her lip as she blushed.

Ni: (to herself) Oh, geez. I can't be a party to Brady, turning into a cream puff. (grabbing her purse) I'm taking a powder.

Nicole walked out of the dining room.

Br: As you all know, the Diva and I… fight.

Be: (derisive) Yeah… tell us about it.

Br: And it gets heated. The Diva and I have said things to each other… well, if it was said, by anyone else… it's safe to say it would have been the last thing said. (looking at her) But you and I have an understanding, an unusual one, to say the least, and we were in jeopardy of losing it… and so much more. But… I am happy to say that everything that is important to me is safe, now. This friendship, the opportunities for more fights, but the most essential thing to me is… (looking at her) you are safe, and at last, well.

Chloe smiled to herself.

Br: (trying to cover) In the past, I was awfully critical of Chloe, and she, of me. I slammed everything about her… her looks, her intelligence, her talent… (under his breath) her taste in men. But tonight, I'm going to make a confession. (smiling) I love her… looks (tongue-in-cheek) well, she's okay-looking. And I love her… intelligence… well, there's room for improvement. And I love her… talent, specifically her voice… her singing voice, which, at moments, can be absolutely divine, and her screaming voice, which can be awfully shrill…

J: (coolly) Brady…

Br: (looking at him) Yeah, Dad?

J: Are you sure this is a toast?

Br: Yeah, I'm sure.

J: Okay, because it doesn't sound like one…

Br: Well, that's because I'm not finished. (thinking) Now, where was I?

Ch: (coolly) You were saying that my voice is shrill…

Br: Oh yeah, your screaming voice. It is shrill, but like your singing voice, there are moments of divinity. Actually, it is ever-present because from it, comes your fire, your wit, your passion… absolute Chloe Lane is a very beautiful thing. And with that…

The room fell black, filling with groans and sighs of frustration.

Mag: (coming into the dining room) I'm sorry, everyone. Electricity should be restored, momentarily. Please, be patient.

The candlelight centerpieces, adorning every table, gave the room a subtle, eerily romantic glow.

Ch: (leaning in her chair) Well, Brady… aren't you going to finish your toast?

Br: Yes, I will, when the lights are on.

Ch: What's the matter? Are you afraid of the dark?

Br: (smiling) Now, you know that I relish the darkness.

Ch: (biting her lip) That… I do know.

Br: You look bored, Diva.

Ch: I am, a little…

Br: Is it my toast?

Ch: (covering) No… it's not as boring as I thought it would be.

Br: (smirking) Thanks, Diva.

Ch: You're welcome.

Br: Maybe you could take a little walk?

Ch: Alone?

Br: What… are you inviting me?

Ch: (coyly) Maybe, I am…

Br: (skeptical) You're just inviting me so you could 'influence' me…

Ch: Excuse me?

Br: Don't play innocent with me. Nothing or no one is going to steer me away from my destination, or rather, the point of my toast. 

Ch: (pretending to get mad) Well, be that way.

Chloe took a sip of water and glanced at Brady. Placing the glass on the table, she began to hum softly. She watched as his trademark smile crept across his face.

Na: Chloe… what are you humming? It's sounds vaguely familiar.

Cr: To me, too…

Brady grew increasingly relieved that the room was dark, for his face was getting hotter.

Na: (thinking) Oh… I remember. It's 'The More I See You'. (grabbing Craig's arm) Oh, Craig, remember when Nancy Wilson performed it at the jazz festival?

Cr: (wrapping his arm around her) Yeah… not a single soul breathed, until she finished. It was an incredibly stunning moment, something that I will never forget.

Br: (under his breath, looking at Chloe) Neither will I.

Chloe hid her smile.

J: What was that, Brady?

Na: (looking at him) Brady… did you see her perform this song?

Br: Actually, no…. (looking at Chloe) Never mind.

Na: (looking at Chloe) Chloe, why did you stop humming? It was lovely.

Ch: (looking at Brady) I don't know… ( looking at Nancy) That's the thing about humming… it comes and goes. (returning her gaze to Brady) Like, right now… it's coming.

Chloe closed her eyes and began to hum softly. Nancy smiled, in adoration, as Craig's face turned red. There were scattered snickers, including Brady. Nancy threw him an icy stare, as Chloe concealed her smile.

Na: (defiant) Chloe, baby, sing for me.

Cr: (hiding his smile) Nancy, I don't think that's…

Na: (glaring at Brady) No one laughs at my baby. Go on, prove to him that you can sing. It's a lovely melody…

Ch: (looking at her) Mom, I don't have to…

Na: (adamant) Yes, you do. Don't let him get away with laughing at you.

Ch: (biting her lip) Okay, Mom. (looking at Brady) If you insist… (clearing her throat, singing softly)

__

In the velvet darkness

Of the blackest night…

Na: (beaming with pride) Oh… that is lovely…

Ch: (raising an eyebrow):

__

…Burning bright…

Chloe watched as Brady trembled.

Ch: (looking at him):

__

There's a guiding star…

No matter what or who you are…

Na: (giddy) My baby…

Brady and Chloe looked at each other.

Brady and Chloe: (in unison) 

__

There's a light…

Some patrons: (in unison)

__

Over at the Frankenstein place…

The restaurant erupted in laughter, as Brady and Chloe tried to gather their composure.

Na: (blushing) OMG… I can't believe I didn't recognize it.

Cr: (through his laugh) I tried to warn you…

Brady and Chloe: (peppered with laughter)

__

There's a light…

Some patrons: 

__

Burning in the fireplace…

Br and Ch:

__

There's a light… light… in the darkness

of everybody's life…

Some of the patrons clapped, as Brady sat down and Chloe covered her face, in embarrassment.

Cr: (in a low tone, imitating Riff-Raff)

__

The darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming

Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming

Into my life. Into my life…

The restaurant roared in laughter and applause.

Na: (squealing and grabbing his arm) That was perfect, Craig.

Br and Ch: (rising from their chairs, singing at the top of their lungs)

__

There's a light…

The restaurant:

__

Over at the Frankenstein place…

Br and Ch: (wrapping their arms around each other)

__

There's a light…

The restaurant:

__

Burning in the fireplace…

There's a light, a light…

Br and Ch: (in a gentle tone)

__

In the darkness of everybody's life

Chloe and Brady looked into each other's eyes, as the restaurant erupted in applause. She slowly backed away from him and returned to her table. Nicole returned to the dining room, just as the applause died down.

Ni: (whispering to Maggie) What's going on? What did I miss?

Mag: Just an impromptu floorshow, courtesy of Brady and Chloe.

Ni: (raising an eyebrow) Oh, really?

Cr: (over the applause) A great big hand for the MacDonald and Eddy of Transylvania.

Ni: Huh?

Mag: They sang a song from Rocky Horror.

Ni: (disappointed) Oh, so I didn't miss anything important?

Mag: Well, there's two schools of thought about that, Nicole.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she returned to her table.

Br: (walking to the Wesley's table) That was brilliant, Dr. Wesley.

Cr: Thank you, Brady.

Na: (smirking) And what about my daughter, Brady?

Br: (looking down at Chloe) Well, Mrs. Wesley, she made this whole evening possible. Mind you, it's my birthday and my parties are always fun.

Ch: (derisive) Mr. Modesty…

Br: … but her presence, here, added something very special.

Chloe looked up at him just as the lights came on.

Ni: (watching Brady and Chloe, to herself) You two… you really need to be careful or this won't be fun at all.

Br: (returning to his table) As you can see, she is beautiful… I mean, her voice is beautiful. And to think… I could have lost all of this… the friction, the singing… I've could've lost her. (picking up his glass) So, I guess this toast is to best friends. Not the kind of best friend that is ready-made or built-in, like the first person who made you laugh… (trying to smile) usually, that's your mom. Or, the first person who, through a lot of patience, showed you how to play… (looking at John) usually, that's your dad. Or, the first person, whose very presence, made you not want to hoard your things, (looking at Belle) but instead, made you want to share everything… if you're lucky, it's usually a younger sib. Or the first person, who isn't related to you, by blood, but becomes family, (looking at Marlena) by providing acceptance and sheer love… if you're lucky, that's a stepmother. Or the first person, who looks at you, through eyes, prejudiced by sheer pride, looking past all of your flaws and sees you as more precious, than everything he's worked for… usually, that's a grandfather…

A voice from the entryway: I was afraid you were going to leave me out.

The Blacks and the Wesleys looked toward the entryway.

Br: (turning around) Grandpa Vic!

Vic: (hugging him) Happy birthday, Brady. 

As Victor hugged him, he noted Chloe's presence. The coolness of his gaze made her turn back around.

Vic: How are you, Brady?

Br: (pulling away) I'm great, Grandpa.

J: (sighing with relief) It's about time you got here.

Br: Were you why we were waiting?

Vic: (staring at Chloe) Yes. I'm sorry that I'm so late. We had some stops and… never mind that… finish your toast.

Br: (smiling at him) Okay, Grandpa. (turning around, looking at Chloe) This toast isn't for the ready-made, built-in best friend… a.k.a… family. This is for the best friend you make outside of your family. Not the first kid you met in kindergarten, or the one you play sports with, or the one you get into trouble with. This is for the hard-fought friendship… a major emphasis on the 'hard-fought'. A friendship, in spite of your best efforts, you see yourself as you really are and you begin to like yourself for it. And despite the protests, the other person likes the 'real' you too. This kind of friendship… I have it with Chloe Lane and I hope I do the same thing for her as she does for me. (lifting his glass) To you, Chloe. Never have I meant this, more than I do, right now. With all my sincerity… here's to your health.

The Blacks and Wesleys lifted their glasses and drank to her, as Nancy became misty-eyed.

Ch: (blushing) Mom… (leaning over and hugging her) don't cry.

Na: (through her tears) I can't help it.

Cr: (getting up and hugging the both of them) It's who she is, Kiddo.

Na: (pulling away) Besides… (trying to smile, as she wiped away her tears) these are happy tears…

Nancy's smile faded.

Cr: (concerned) Nancy… what's the matter?

Craig looked in the direction Nancy was looking.

Ch: (concerned) You guys…

From behind: What about Chloe's health?

Chloe slowly turned around.

Ph: (from the entryway) Well… is someone going to tell me what's going on?


	29. The Late Arrivals

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

The Late Arrivals

Phillip slowly walked into the dining, amid an uncomfortable silence.

Ph: (getting anxious) Well… do I have to say it again? What is going on?

Vic: (in a calm tone) You know what's going on, Phillip. It's the reason why we're here… it's Brady's birthday.

Ph: (annoyed) I know that, but…

Vic: (grabbing his arm) Well… wish your nephew a happy birthday… (whispering to him) Remember what I told you outside… you are not going to ruin tonight or chase after Chloe, which amounts to the same thing. (smiling) Well…

Ph: (annoyed) Happy Birthday, Brady.

Phillip extended his hand.

Br: (coolly) Thank you… (shaking his hand) Uncle Phil.

Phillip released his hand abruptly and looked in Chloe's direction.

Mar: (trying to break the tension) Well… we were fortunate to arrange for an extra place setting… (smiling) We weren't expecting you, Phillip.

Ph: (looking at Chloe) It was a last minute decision, one that I am feeling better about, with each passing minute.

Phillip surveyed the table and noticed two empty chairs, one next to Brady and another, next to Belle, who was seated near Chloe.

Be: (hesitant) So, Phillip… you're going to sit next to me, tonight, or would you rather sit next to Brady?

Ph: No, Belle. I want to sit next to you.

Br: (under his breath) Naturally, since the seat is in close proximity to Chloe…

Ph: (sitting next to Belle) After all, who would turn down the chance to sit next to… (glancing at Chloe) a beautiful girl.

Belle noticed Chloe tensing up.

Be: (diverting his attention) Thank you, Phillip.

Vic: (changing the subject) Well, I guess I get to sit next to my grandson.

Br: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Victor smiled as he sat next to Brady. He glanced at Phillip, whose mind was obviously on the brunette, seated a few feet away. He noticed how grim the Wesleys looked and assumed that they were mirroring Chloe's expression, obscured by her turned back.

Vic: (to himself) The last thing I needed was for Chloe to be here. She's the cause of the friction between Phillip and Brady, although Phillip is taking the ball and running with it. In-fighting, because of a woman. If I wanted a tense night, caused by a beautiful woman, I would have invited…

Victor looked up and noticed a pair of familiar, long legs , at the corner table.

Vic: (getting up) Excuse me.

Victor approached the corner table.

Vic: (in a hushed, but stern tone) Nicole…

Nicole removed the menu from in front of her face.

Ni: (looking up) Victor… (in an innocent tone) What are you doing here?

Vi: I was about to ask you the same thing.

Ni: As you can see… I'm dining out…

Vic: Alone?

Ni: (playing innocent) No… there are other people here…

Vic: I meant…

Ni: (looking at the Wesleys) Like the Wesleys. Boy, doesn't Chloe look lovely tonight?

Vic: Since when have you gave a damn about Chloe?

Ni: (coyly) I don't, Victor. It was just an observation. Besides… there are other people here, like your family. Imagine my surprise when I learned that it was Brady's birthday…

Vic: Don't start, Nicole…

Ni: 'Don't start what'? Never have I felt so close to you as I do tonight…

Vic: Nicole, we can discuss this later…

Ni: Brady got a surprise, namely this party. Phillip got a surprise, namely finding his precious Chloe, 'waiting for him'…

Vic: (sternly) Do not make a scene.

Ni: (getting agitated) And last, but not least, I got the surprise of knowing that I was so unwelcome to this party, I wasn't even told about it, not that I would have come… (leaning back in her chair) although I am very fond your grandson. (cooing) He's such a lovely, (sighing longingly) lovely (raising an eyebrow) **young** man…

Vic: I suggest you lower your voice, right now.

Nicole fell silent.

Vic: I see, from your attitude, that I'm going to have to give you the same speech as I gave Phillip…

Ni: (opening her menu) Oh no, Victor. Your 'speeches' are reserved for your 'family'.

Victor snatched Nicole's menu and slammed it on the table.

Vic: (glaring at her) Trust me, there wasn't anything 'familial' about what I said to him, so it definitely applies to you. You are not going to ruin tonight, by executing hidden agendas or making any scenes. Now… I have a tighter reign on Phillip, since we are dining together, but you…

Ni: (defiant) You have no say, on what I do, or will do.

Vi: Don't I? Because if I find out that you are causing problems, I promise you, tonight's 'slight' will feel like a valentine. Do you understand?

Ni: (rolling her eyes) Your family's waiting…

Vic: (with cold eyes) Do not underestimate me, Nicole.

Victor walked away.

Ni: (making a face, to herself) 'Do not underestimate me, Nicole'… who the hell does he think he is? (glaring) Everything that you will get tonight, Victor, you have coming.

Nicole returned her attention to the menu. As Victor approached the table, he noticed that Phillip's chair was closer to Chloe.

Ph: (over his shoulder) Good evening, Chloe.

Ch: (barely looking over her shoulder) Phillip…

Ph: (inching closer) I didn't expect you to be here…

Ch: (tensing up) I could say the same about you…

Ph: (wanting to touch her) I can't tell you how happy I am…

Vic: (touching Phillip's shoulder) You're happy, Phillip? Well, so am I… to be here to commemorate this special occasion. ( looking at Chloe) And to say the least… it's a surprise to see you… all here. (looking at John) Why didn't you tell me that the Wesleys would be joining us?

Cr: Actually, Victor, we're not. We just happen to be out tonight, having a quiet family dinner, when we bumped into the Blacks.

Vic: (looking at Chloe) Well, from the sound of the singing earlier, you were definitely a part of our celebration.

Na: Believe me, Victor, despite the way things looked before, the Wesley and Black parties are separate entities.

Br: But that isn't written in stone, is it, Mrs. Wesley?

Na: ( looking at Chloe) No, it isn't.

Victor returned to his seat.

Vic: (attempting levity) Wow… so many detours, before and after we arrived. I'm sorry about that. I just had to speak to Nicole.

J: You know… she's more than welcome to join us.

Brady made a face, which Victor noticed.

Vic: (looking in Nicole's direction) That's okay, John. Nicole lives for nights when she's a 'free' woman…

Nicole threw him an icy look, which he subtlety reciprocated.

Vic: (looking up) Phillip…

Ph: (startled) Yeah, Dad?

Vic: Would you mind… moving closer to Belle? It looks like you're crowding Chloe.

Brady smiled to himself.

Ph: (embarrassed) Um… sure, Dad. (quietly) I'm sorry, Chloe.

Phillip moved his chair away from Chloe.

Ph: But I do have a question for you, Chloe. What did Brady mean by 'to your health'?

Chloe grew more uneasy.

Be: Phillip…

Vic: Phillip, it's just a general toast. Nothing you should worry about (looking at Brady) right, Brady?

Br: (uneasy) Yeah. Please, Grandpa, let's change the subject.

Vic: Okay. You and I have a lot of catching up to do. (patting his shoulder) I haven't seen you in a while.

Br: (glancing at Phillip, who's glancing at Chloe) I'm sorry about that.

Vic: Don't be. You have your own life, but I assume it was because of work.

Br: (looking at Chloe) Actually… no. (looking at him) I'll tell you about it later.

Vic: Okay. (staring at him) I don't know if it's because I haven't seen you for a while, but you look thinner. Are you alright?

Br: I will be.

Vic: Maybe it's just a bug going around… at any rate, whatever it was, it didn't affect your voice.

Be: (trying to be chirpy) He and Chloe sounded great, didn't they?

Ph: (looking at Chloe) Chloe always sound great.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Br: (shifting the focus) But Dr. Wesley wasn't a slouch, either. Great Riff-Raff, Dr. Wesley.

Cr: Thank you, Brady.

Br: In fact, I will go so far as to say that you made our performance.

Ph: Well, that's just a matter of opinion.

Br: That's true, Uncle Phil, but I'm not alone in thinking that, am I, Chloe?

Chloe slowly turned around and looked at him.

Ch: (quietly) No… you're not alone, Brady. (looking at Craig) You were great, Craig. (turning around, smiling at Brady) and so were you.

Nancy touched her hand and smiled reassuringly.

Br: (with a crooked smile) Thank you, Div-… Chloe. And with that… let's kick this party into high gear.


	30. Into High Gear?

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Into High Gear?

A lot can change, in a matter of minutes. A child can be born, an accident can alter a person's future, or worse, a person can draw his last breaths. Dining at Tuscany's ruled out any of those calamities, at least, that was what Brady thought. But alas, death, the only entity that can overrule everything, has invaded Tuscany's and taken hold of the party. Brady glanced at his family and his friends and wondered what happened to the freewheeling revelers who populated Tuscany's, mere moments ago. Where did these people come from, these staunch sterile patrons, assuming postures both cool and formal? 

Yep, this was officially a wake, where the once ever-present chatter, laughter, and singing seemed grossly inappropriate. And the feeling of responsibility and obligation, the feeling you had to be cordial, even to the opportunistic vultures, feeding off the stun and shock of the participants. Brady glanced at Nicole, who was in full vulture mode, perched at her corner table for the impending feeding frenzy. Brady was surprised that he wasn't angrier with Nicole, since her behavior throughout the night was cringe-worthy. Nicole was being Nicole. She couldn't help herself, just like Phillip couldn't help himself. 

In break-neck speed, the worship began. But the worst thing was Chloe. She was the embodiment of the party, pre-Phillip: joyful, frivolous, frothing over with warmth and laughter. Now, she was the embodiment of the party, post-Phillip: rigid, silent, and overruled, like a corpse. Brady hated his feeling of complete helplessness. Again, he sat and watched as Chloe struggled silently, but now, he couldn't even offer a comforting word, without starting World War III. And while he wasn't averse to a fight, tonight wasn't the right time. He knew that Chloe was the key to everything. She made the party and now Phillip's interpolation of her was breaking it. The last thing Brady wanted or expected was to be dependent on Chloe, but throughout the many ups and downs of her illness, he knew that was the way things are and the way things will remain. He wanted the last 24 hours back, that brief window of time, when everything were simpler. Awaking to the scent of bacon, prepared by her. Sharing a nectarine and falling asleep, while watching Sound of Music, with her. Awaking to the news that he wanted to hear for months. Her chocolaty fingers and her, nibbling pieces of melon from his waiting fingers. A lot of time was spent eating, including those few moments, in his bedroom and on the Tuscany terrace, when they nibbled and sampled each other…

Vic: (in an elevated tone) Brady!

Br: (roused) Yeah, Grandpa?

Vic: (looking in Chloe's direction) Your mind was…

Br: Elsewhere.

Vic: (looking at Phillip) That seems to be the trend, tonight.

Br: (noticing Victor) I'm just… hungry.

Vic: (looking at Chloe) It happens, but you have to be careful about what you crave. It may not be good for you. (looking at Brady) Brady… join me in the bar?

Br: (smiling) What… are you buying me my first drink?

Vic: (skeptical) Your 'first' drink?

Br: (sheepish) My first… 'legal' drink.

Vic: (standing up) Maybe… come on.

Victor headed to the bar and Brady followed. With the attention of his father and nephew off of him, Phillip focused on Chloe. Chloe didn't know if it was if it was Phillip's stares or Nancy's reaction to them, but she knew she needed to get out of there. She looked at Nancy as she stood up.

Na: (quietly) Do you want me to come with you?

Chloe shook her head. She gently patted Nancy's shoulder as she left the table. Nancy's eyes followed Chloe until she saw Phillip get up. But before he could give chase, Belle grabbed his hand and guided him back to his seat. As Chloe walked toward the hallway, she noticed disappointment cloud Nicole's eyes. Realizing that this could be her only chance, she turned around and looked for Brady. When she saw that he was talking to Victor, in the bar, she realized that she was on her own. She turned around and proceeded to the restroom. Brady watched her, as she retreated and saw Belle, as she struggled to keep Phillip, under control. He turned his attention to Victor, who was staring at him, intently.

Br: (uncomfortable) Grandpa… why are you looking at me, like that?

Victor looked in the dining room, just as Belle excuse herself from the table.

Vic: So, Brady… what have you been up to?

Br: (avoiding eye contact) The same ole, same ole…

Vic: The same ole, same ole, huh? That's funny…

Br: What is?

Vic: Well, 'the same ole, same ole' implies something mundane or routine, not something that requires you, avoiding eye contact…

Br: Grandpa…

Vic: … although I noticed that you had constant eye contact with Chloe, or rather, with her shoulders…

Br: Grandpa, you're being…

Vic: What… paranoid, suspicious…?

Br: (coolly) Ridiculous.

Vic: Has 'ridiculous' become a synonym for dead on?

Br: I haven't heard anything on the news about it…

Vic: (getting angry) Stop it!

Br: Stop what?

Vic: You know what, Brady. It's bad enough to engage in this dance with Phillip, but with you…

Br: (defensive) Listen, you're the one who wanted to talk, not me.

Vic: I did. I do, but you aren't cooperating…

Br: Actually, you're the one, not cooperating, because in order for you and me to talk, you need to listen.

Vic: (defensive) I've always listened to you…

Br: True, but you usually go deaf, whenever a certain subject comes up.

Vic: The subject, being Chloe?

Br: (matter of factly) You're damn straight!

Chloe stood in front of the mirror, trying to calm herself. As the restroom door opened, she looked in the mirror, finding Belle in the doorway.

Be: (walking into the restroom) Chloe…

Ch: (closing her eyes) Belle… don't.

Be: Don't what?

Ch: Please don't say 'This was bound to happen, sooner or later', because I was hoping for later. (looking up) I'm not ready.

Be: (closing the door) Not ready for what?

Ch: (breathless) I'm not ready to see him… to deal with him…

Be: … to tell him, about your leukemia?

Chloe nodded.

Be: (sighing) Well, in the wake of Sami's scene, everyone has some idea that you were seriously ill. Someone is bound to ask him about it. Imagine how he's going to feel if he gets the news about you, from a stranger.

Ch: (taking a labored breath) I know you're right. I just need time… that's all.

Be: I'm sorry, Chloe, but I don't think you have it. I'm willing to bet that he's waiting outside, right now.

Ch: (trying to smile) And I wouldn't take it, because it's a sucker's bet.

Be: (somber) Chloe… I know that you touched on it this morning, but I still don't understand why you didn't want Phillip around.

Ch: (looking at her) Trust me, Belle. There is a lot you don't know about Phillip… and about me. But I can't tell you, right now. I have too much on my plate, as it is.

Be: Well… do you want me to get your mother? (trying to smile) She can run interference…

Ch: (slightly smiling) No… I could use the support, but I think I need to deal with Phillip, one-on-one.

Be: (touching her shoulder) Okay.

Belle left the restroom, nearly bumping into Phillip.

Be: (startled) Geez, Phillip…

Ph: I'm sorry, Belle. I just…

Be: … wanted to see her?

Ph: Yeah.

Be: (slightly agitated) Well, you need to back off!

Ph: (hurt) Belle… why are you mad at me?

Be: I'm not, Phillip. It's just that… you're too much. Too much, even for me, to handle and I'm your friend. So, as a friend, I'm asking you to lay off Chloe.

Ph: Belle… all I want to do is talk to her.

Be: Really, Phillip?

Ph: Well… yeah.

Be: Okay… first of all, I don't believe you and second of all, Chloe intends on speaking to you…

Ph: (lighting up) Thank God…

Be: (adamant) But… she needs time and space. Will you, at least, try to give it to her?

Phillip nodded.

Be: So… are you coming back to the table or not? 

He shook his head.

Be: (frustrated) Fine…

Brady watched as a worried Belle return to the dining room, without Phillip.

Br: (looking at Victor) Look… I'm sorry that I snapped at you…

Vic: Don't worry about it. It's symptomatic of contact with her…

Br: (getting angry) Grandpa…

Vic: And the fact that Phillip's in the vicinity…

Br: Okay… I want you to listen to me, very carefully. Phillip is not the only reason why I'm tense.

Vic: I assume Chloe is the reason…

Br: Yes.

Vic: … because she hasn't declared, one way or the other, how she feels about you?

Br: That's not it.

Vic: Or maybe she hasn't ruled Phillip out?

Br: (exasperated) If she wants Phillip, that's fine, because until this morning, I was living with the possibility that she…

Vic: She… what?

Br: (sighing) I'm not going to talk about…

Vic: (adamant) Tell me, right now.

Br: (in a hushed tone) She was going to die.

Vic: (turning grim) She… dying? What the hell are you talking about?

Br: (taking a deep breath) Chloe has leukemia, or rather, she had it. (quietly) She went to the doctor and was told that she was in remission.

Vic: (calmly) Okay, Brady. I want you to start from the beginning and don't leave anything out.

Chloe stared at herself in the mirror, contemplating what to do. While she wished that she would've accepted Nancy and Belle's suggestions, she knew that it would prolong the inevitable. Applying more mascara or lip gloss would accomplish the same thing. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door. Closing her eyes, she opened the door and stepped into the corridor. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, looking into the dining room.

Ch: Where is he?

As she searched the dining room, she felt uncomfortable, a feeling she was becoming reacquainted with, after months of relative peace. Slowly, she turned around.

Ch: (coolly) Phillip…

Phillip slowly walked toward her, looking at her, intently.

Ph: (drinking her in) Chloe… You cannot know how happy I am to see you, after all this time.

As he slowly lifted his arm, she flinched. Slowly, his hand approached her face, gently caressing her cheek.

Ph: (sighing longingly) My God… you're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you. You haven't changed a bit…

Ch: (nervous) Phillip…you're wrong…

Ph: (looking at her) You're right… you're more beautiful…

Ch: (gently removing his hand from her cheek) No, Phillip… there are some things that we need to talk about, and trust me, you won't be happy with what you're about to hear.


	31. Reunited: It Doesn't Feel So Good

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Reunited: It Doesn't Feel so Good

Phillip and Chloe stood in the hallway, staring at each other. Phillip smiled slightly, waiting for Chloe to reciprocate. Instead, he was greeted with looks of worry, guilt, and sadness. As he cautiously stepped closer to her, she backed away, inching closer to the dining room.

Ph: (hurt) Chloe… why are you afraid of me?

Ch: (coolly) I'm not afraid of you.

Ph: Then, are you angry with me?

Ch: Hardly, Phillip.

Ph: (stepping closer) Well, you're acting like you are, backing away from me…

Ch: (gently holding him back) Trust me, Phillip, I'm not.

Ph: (inching closer) I'm glad to hear it…

Ch: Although… I can't lie to you… you make me very nervous.

Ph: (studying her face) Judging from your face… I won't bother to ask 'In what way?' Chloe… I'm sorry…

Ch: For what?

Ph: For upsetting you. Believe me, you were the last person I expected to see tonight.

Ch: (under her breath) I could say the same thing…

Ph: You know that I wouldn't hurt you, deliberately, don't you?

Ch: (uncomfortable) Yes, Phillip, I do.

Ph: Chloe, I…

Ch: Phillip… wait. You don't have a reason to apologize to me… although your behavior, over the last few months… calling me everyday, sending me gifts, driving past my house, at night…

Ph: Chloe…

Ch: … although I can't prove it was you. Many people have the same kind of car as you, but the calls and gifts…

Ph: Chloe… all I was trying to do was…

Ch: Show me how much you cared?

Ph: Yes.

Ch: But Phillip, I told you that I needed time to think…

Ph: I know, Chloe, but…

Ch: You interpreted it as me, needing like… a day, because from then on, I was bombarded by daily phone calls.

Ph: I'm sorry, Chloe.

Ch: I don't need your apologies now, but I needed your cooperation, then. Just because you were anxious, impatient, even desperate, it didn't detract from my need for time. So… we both took measures to get what we needed. (sadly) Whatever residual damage that occurred… it's done.

Ph: What 'damage', Chloe? From where I stand, I was only trying to reconnect with you. Although the way I went about it was a nuisance, I hardly see it as damaging or detrimental to what we have. And you, not contacting me… yes, it was hurtful, but hardly something I held against you. But what I don't understand is… you said that you wanted to be my friend, but your actions, over the last few months, proved otherwise.

Ch: (sighing) You're right, Phillip.

Ph: (approaching her) Chloe…

Ch: (holding him back) But what about your behavior, Phillip? The way you acted… you tried to bulldoze your way into areas of my life that few people are allowed. That's not the actions of a friend, either, at least, not the kind of friend I need or want.

Ph: Chloe, I'm…

Ch: (exasperated) Please, do not apologize. Just don't do it again.

Ph: I'll try not to be so… pushy.

Ch: That's all I want.

Ph: That's all?

Ch: Yes.

Ph: (disappointed) Oh.

Ch: (reluctantly) But I would also like to be friends with you.

Ph: Friends?

Ch: Uh-huh… like me and Shawn.

Ph: (skeptical) Like you and Shawn?

Ch: Yes.

Ph: (under his breath) It's funny that you would say Shawn and not…

Ch: What?

Ph: Never mind. So I'm supposed to observe the same parameters as Shawn, meaning no kissing, no touching… basically nothing?

Ch: (insulted) 'Basically nothing' is not the way I'd describe Shawn and I. All I mean is… strictly platonic, nothing romantic.

Ph: What about hugging? Am I allowed to hug you?

Ch: (uneasy) It depends…

Ph: Because I haven't seen you for a while. Doesn't that warrant a hug?

Chloe looked uncomfortable.

Ph: (softly) I guess not. (trying to smile) You realize that this is going to be difficult for me.

Ch: It's what I want, Phillip. And if you can't respect that, then… we have nothing.

Ph: (dejected) Fine… all I can do is try.

Ch: Thank you.

Ph: But I am curious about something, Chloe.

Ch: (looking up) What?

Ph: I'm just wondering… what situation would warrant me making weeknight visits to your house, having the privilege of you, driving my car, while I feed you fruit?

Ch: (eyes flashing) What?

Ph: (indignant) Or maybe 'weeknight visits' is an overstatement, since I saw Brady's jeep on your driveway, that one week…

Ch: (exasperated) I can't believe you…

Ph: … ever since then, I've been grounded.

Ch: (getting angry) And that was my fault?

Ph: (defensive) I didn't say that, Chloe…

Ch: Phillip, just spit it out! You saw me with Brady, this morning, didn't you?

Ph: (getting angry) In front of dot.com, where everyone saw you two…

Ch: (dismissive) It was hardly 'everyone' It was just you.

Ph: (insulted) 'Just me'? Me, seeing you two, like that, was one person too many… although, technically, I didn't see you two.

Ch: Didn't you?

Ph: No.

Ch: Well, I should've figured as much. I didn't get my daily phone call or frantic message from you, laced with guilt and hostility…

Ph: (terse) Why were you with him?

Ch: (defiant) I'm not going to answer that, until you tell me who told you about me and Brady.

Ph: (avoiding eye contact) It doesn't matter.

Ch: Apparently it does, since you saw fit to throw it in my face.

Ph: Just tell me why you were with him?

Ch: (coolly) I won't discuss 'him'… Brady, with you.

Ph: Well, I'm not telling you who told me about you and…

Ch: (defiant) Brady… you know, you shouldn't have trouble, remembering your nephew's name…

Ph: And you shouldn't have trouble remembering that he's my nephew.

Ch: … and my friend.

Ph: (condescending) Yes, he is your friend, but not like the type of friend Shawn is or the type of friend you want me to be, right?

Ch: (simmering) Phillip…

Ph: (sarcastic) What am I saying? He is your 'best friend', meaning that he gets 'special' privileges, at least, that's what he just proclaimed, in front of God and Tuscany…

Ch: (frustrated) You know… there are worse things he could've said, isn't that right, Phillip?

Ph: (agitated) Look… I don't want to fight with you.

Ch: (snide) Alright… who do you want to fight with?

Ph: Dammit, Chloe, don't be that way!

Ch: (taking a breath) Trust me, I don't want to be like this.

Ph: (frustrated) I just don't understand why you would allow Brady to hang out with you, but not me. I know that things, between us, have been tense, but we were working them out. Then BAM… you disappeared… I mean, you were still in Salem, thank God, but no one saw or heard from you, except through occasional messages, although I wasn't among the people you kept in touch with… anyway, you didn't see anyone… except Brady. I can understand you, needing him to help with your independent study, but for him to go from 'study buddy' to someone who would feed you fruit… Chloe… I love…

Ch: Phillip… don't say it.

Ph: What… that I love you? I know that you have trouble believing me, but that is the truth.

Ch: Phillip, I told you that I only wanted to be friends with you.

Ph: Friends can love each other, can't they?

Ch: Of course they can, but you and I both know that's not the way you love me.

Phillip looked downcast.

Ch: Besides, I need to tell you something that may put an end to our friendship, as it is.

Ph: (accusatory) Is it about Brady?

Ch: (sadly) No.

Phillip looked at Chloe, who avoided looking at him. He looked past her, into the dining room where Craig was comforting Nancy. He looked over at a worried Belle, who was talking to her mother. He thought he read 'Phillip' on her lips, but quickly dismissed it, until he saw Victor, attempting to lead Brady back to the bar. Brady always meddled whenever Chloe was involved, but this time, Brady's attentiveness gave him pause. Deep down, he sensed that these intense conversations were about one thing, or rather, one person: Chloe. Phillip slowly looked at her.

Ch: (sober) Phillip, I…

Ph: Before you begin, I have one question…

Ch: (frustrated) Phillip, if this is about Brady, I swear…

Ph: It isn't, although it is about something he said earlier… concerning your health?

Chloe remained silent.

Ph: (trying to smile) Despite what all of you think, I'm not clueless, not when it concerns you. (touching her cheek) Everyone in the dining room is worried about you, aren't they?

Chloe nodded.

Ph: Was it your throat? Did your strep throat come back and ruined your independent study?

Ch: (getting anxious) Phillip…

Ph: Was that why Brady was at your house, offering you comfort? Chloe, I could've been there for you. I know how disappointed you must have felt, but to lean on Brady… Chloe, I know all about your dreams and ambitions and I can fathom how deeply it affected you, but Brady, on the other hand…

Ch: Phillip… my throat is fine.

Ph: Well, now it is. You sounded wonderful.

Ch: My throat was not the problem.

Ph: Then what was?

Ch: (cautious) Phillip… maybe we should find a more private place…

Ph: (making a face) Why? Taking me somewhere private, implies that you're going to deliver bad news and you just said Brady wasn't involved. Nothing can be as bad as the idea of you and Brady…

Ch: Phillip…you are wrong…

Ph: But you just said that this wasn't about Brady…

Ch: It isn't, Phillip. Maybe I was wrong about how this will affect you. Phillip… (taking a breath) I've always envied you, not because you were rich and popular, but because of your tunnel-vision, your ability to let your thoughts and feelings be known, no matter the circumstances. You feel totally comfortable, sharing intimate things over the phone, on paper… on videotape… but I don't, Phillip. Actually, it is something I can't do nor do I anticipate ever being able to do it.

Ph: But Chloe… that is one of the reasons why I love you. Whenever I do or say something, there's a 50-50 chance that, at some point, I will regret it…

Ch: (surprised) Really, Phillip?

Ph: Of course, Chloe. Haven't you noticed that I spend a better part of my time, apologizing?

Ch: (hiding her smile) Yeah, I've noticed that.

Ph: But you… whenever you make a decision, it isn't tinged with uncertainty or fueled by impulse… except for that one time.

Ch: (quietly) The rape accusation.

Ph: (quietly) Yeah.

Ch: That was the worst thing I've done to you.

Ph: (dismissive) It was okay, Chloe.

Ch: How can you say that?

Ph: Because… you acted on impulse… and moments later, you were yourself again, ready to clean up the mess. That moment… you were exactly like I am, all the time. It happened only once, so how can I hold it against you?

Ch: (hesitant) Thank you for saying that.

Ph: I was just telling the truth, Chloe…

Ch: And now… so must I. (taking a deep breath) Phillip, when Brady toasted to my health… it wasn't merely a toast.

Ph: I knew it!

Ch: Phillip… please, let me say this.

Ph: Okay.

Ch: (taking a breath) I'm fine now, but Phillip… I was ill.

Ph: (nervous) Well, how bad was it?

Ch: Very bad. (looking at him) Phillip… I had leukemia.

Ph: (stunned) What… did you say?

Ch: (taking his arm) Maybe we should go somewhere and talk…

Ph: (eyes, filling with tears) No… I don't believe you.

Ch: (tugging his arm) Come on, Phillip.

Ph: (getting agitated) You… sick? No… that's not possible.

Ch: (insistent) It is possible… it's the truth.

Ph: (shaking his head) No Chloe, it's not. Because if you were ill, I would have sensed it.

Ch: Phillip… you only think you would.

Ph: And if you were sick, you would have told me, so I could've been there for you, took care of you. But none of that happened, therefore… you weren't really sick.

Ch: Phillip…

Ph: (taking her face in his hands) You are thinner, and maybe, a little pale, but that's because you were pushing yourself too hard. Your courses… (getting upset) I told you Brady couldn't help you, like I could…

Ch: (firmly) Phillip… there were no college courses. I haven't pushed myself too hard. I had leukemia, emphasis on had. I am fine, now.

Ph: (detached) You didn't have college courses… you had leukemia, but now, you're fine. (labored) But the fact remains, that in both scenarios, I should've been there. (getting angry) How could you do this?

Ch: (agitated) It was the only decision that made sense…

Ph: Oh really, Chloe?! Is this along the lines of telling everyone else about this, before me?

Ch: I didn't tell everyone, Phillip.

Ph: Oh, no?! (leading her toward the dining room) Look in the dining room. (looking at her) The Blacks knew something was up, before I did. (loudly) The Blacks, Chloe! (trying to compose himself) I can understand you, confiding in Belle… how long did they know about this?

Ch: (quietly) I told Belle, this morning.

Ph: And the Blacks?

Ch: For a couple of days.

Ph: For a couple of days? Why would you tell them, but not me?

Chloe remained silent.

Ph: (trying to hide his anger) Answer me, Chloe.

Ch: (calmly) I didn't tell them, Phillip.

Ph: Well, how did they find out? Did your parents tell them? (thinking) Wait a minute… the weeknight visits… did Brady know?

Ch: (taking his arm) Come with me, Phillip.

Ph: (freeing his arm) Where are we going, Chloe, somewhere private? That's not necessary, since your illness was common knowledge to everyone, except me. But you just remedied that, so let's return to our tables…

Ch: That's not true.

Ph: Actually, you're right. Your illness is news to everyone, except Brady…

Ch: (getting angry) And my parents, my doctors and myself.

Ph: How long did he know?

Ch: (hesitant) From… the beginning.

Ph: From the beginning? Oh, that's just perfect. And I'm sure he encouraged you to keep this from me.

Ch: Actually, he did the opposite. He pushed me to tell you.

Ph: Obviously, he didn't push hard enough.

Ch: No, he didn't and thank God, because if I would have relented, I would have had to endure months of guilt from you and since I didn't have the strength to argue, much less, run away…

Ph: Great… you're insulting me…

Ch: I'm not, Phillip. Look, I'm sorry about telling you, like this. I could've picked a better time or place…

Ph: Like months ago and in your house…

Ch: This was my decision, and as a whole, I don't regret it, although I've hurt a lot of people in the process. It was the right thing…

Ph: (dismissive) The right thing for whom?

Ch: (beginning to seethe) The right thing for me. After all, I was the one with the leukemia. I was the one who had to endure the treatments. And ultimately, I was the one who could've died. (looking in his eyes) I am sorry that I've hurt you, but before you get carried away with this indignation, there were three other people, victimized, by my desire for privacy. My mother, who insisted on being by my side, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, but couldn't share her feelings with anyone else, but Craig. Craig, of course, who was part of my medical team, along with supporting me and Nancy, emotionally. And then, there was Brady…

Ph: (condescending) Please… don't sing his praises.

Ch: I won't, since you wouldn't hear a word I say, anyway. But for you to think that my illness was a picnic for him… or maybe, you were hoping that it would be a picnic for you.

Ph: What are you getting at?

Ch: The way you talk… it's almost as if you want to turn back time to when I was ill and suffering, just so you could be a hero, if not a part of my leukemia. Is that what you're trying to tell me, Phillip? Do you want me to have a relapse, right in front of you, so you can have the opportunity that I cheated you out of?!

Ph: (shouting) No… of course not!

Cr: (from behind) Alright, Phillip… that's enough.

Chloe turned around as Craig approached them.

Mag: (approaching the hallway) I'm sorry to bother you all, but maybe you want to finish this discussion in my office.

Cr: (staring down Phillip) It's not necessary, Maggie.

Ch: (looking at Craig) Yes it is. Phillip and I have a lot to work out.

Ph: (coldly) No, we don't. You told me. It's over.

Ch: No, it's not. (looking at Maggie) I would appreciate it if we could use your office.

Cr: (touching her shoulder) Are you sure?

Ch: (touching Craig's hand) Yes, I am.

Mag: (taking a breath) Okay. (looking at them) Follow me.

Craig watched as Maggie led them to her office. Reluctantly, he returned to his table, where Nancy was waiting. Brady watched as Craig reassured Nancy.

Vic: (from behind) Come on, Brady.

Brady remained in the entryway.

Vic: Brady… Craig took care of it. (taking his arm) We need to finish our talk.

Victor guided him to the alcove. As he studied Brady's face, he felt a sense of dread.

Br: (noticing Victor) What, Grandpa? Why are you staring at me like that?

Vic: No reason. I was just thinking…

Br: About…?

Vic: I was just wishing that you and Phillip could demonstrate as much focus and loyalty to each other as you have, toward Chloe.

Brady glared at him.


	32. Honor Among Men

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. this fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Honor Among Men

Br: Gee Grandpa, just what I always wanted… a kick in the teeth.

Vic: I realize that you've helped Chloe through a very difficult time. And obviously, her family feels grateful and your family feels proud, but I can't share in their gratitude and pride. 

Br: Grandpa…

Vic: The fact remains… you kept quiet about this, for months, with no regard for Phillip's feelings. He had a right to know, and deep down, you know that no amount of self-justification can erase the wrong you've done to Phillip.

Br: (perplexed) Are you seriously saying this to me? You're saying that everything that happened over the last few months means nothing because I didn't put Phillip first?

Vic: As I've said, I need to be honest.

Br: (dismissive) Whatever, Grandpa. So… the only thing that will make you feel better is for me to declare to you that I will remain loyal and focused on Phillip?

Vic: It's what I want.

Br: Me, loyal?

Vic: Yes.

Br: Toward Phillip?

Vic: Yes.

Br: Phillip… meaning family?

Vic: Yes.

Br: At all costs?

Vic: Yes.

Br: So basically, you want me to be loyal toward family, at all costs?

Vic: Absolutely.

Br: Sorry, can't do it.

Vic: (frustrated) I can see that.

Br: (terse) Of course you can… because you're exactly the same way.

Vic: (getting angry) Don't you dare accuse me of…

Br: Being disloyal to family?

Vic: Yes.

Br: Well, I am, Grandpa. Your attempts to break up Phillip and Chloe can be construed as being disloyal…

Vic: Well, you were my accomplice, Brady…

Br: Actually, the word is 'confidant'. All I did was listen to you rant about their relationship. I 'advised' Phillip about his jealousy and obsession with her. As far as I'm concerned, I was very loyal to the both of you. You don't have exclusive rights to my loyalty and for you to demand that… you're setting yourself up for major disappointment. And for the record… Phillip's damn lucky that he got my advice, instead of an ass-kissing.

Vic: (stunned) Why? Because he 'wounded' Chloe, all those times?

Br: No… because of that little slip of his… saying that he would put me back in the wheelchair if I…

Vic: He was just upset…

Br: Well, so am I.

Vic: So, is that why you went after her?

Br: Phillip has nothing to do with my feelings for Chloe. In fact, Phillip factors into very little of what I do, especially when it comes to Chloe. But you can't say the same about Phillip. He is just as obsessed with me as he is with Chloe, but the only difference is that I lack the empathy to coddle him or let him down easily. (taking a deep breath) Look Grandpa, I'm sorry that I am laying this on you, but you need to know that I'm keeping my distance from him, not because of Chloe, but because of me. I'm not in a particularly patient place right now, and I need all of it I can muster, when I deal with him. So keep him away from me or he's going to get hurt… not necessarily physically, but who knows… the night is young.

Brady stared at his drained grandfather and felt pangs of regret about his tirade.

Br: (touching his shoulder) Grandpa… I think it will be best if we change the subject, since it's making neither of us happy.

Vic: (looking at him) You know we can't. You don't want to hear this, but… I am sure that Chloe feels indebted to you for all the sacrifices you've made, but you know something always pulls her back to Phillip.

Br: (dismissive) …much to your chagrin…

Vic: And eventually… to yours.

Br: You think so?

Vic: I know so.

Br: Either you overestimate Phillip or you underestimate me.

Vic: In either scenarios, I lose.

Br: Don't be so grim, Grandpa. (thinking) I know what will cheer you up.

Vic: What?

Br: Well… it's something that you're good at and, to say the least, you love to do it.

Vic: No thanks. Nicole's being a …

Br: (thinking) I wasn't talking about you and Nicole… (making a face) Too much information, Grandpa… I may be 21, but I am still your grandkid.

Vic: (devilish) I was just getting even.

Br: For what?

Vic: For getting a rise out of me, by pursuing Chloe.

Br: (offended) That is not what I'm doing.

Vic: Okay, okay. I don't want to fight with you.

Br: Good.

Vic: So, what is this… 'something' that, apparently, I am good at and I love to do?

Br: Making money.

Vic: (suspicious) You're going to help me make money? How? Are you leaving Basic Black?

Br: Hell no. I have a proposition for you, not related to Titan or Basic Black.

Vic: I'm listening.

Br: I want to make a bet with you…

Vic: Sorry, Brady, but I don't bet for small stakes.

Br: Trust me, it isn't.

Vic: No small stakes?

Br: Nope.

Vic: Get out of here.

Br: What's the matter? Afraid to put your money where your mouth is?

Vic: Trash talk doesn't work on me, Brady.

Br: I kinda figured that, but I was hoping that curiosity and your ego would urge you.

Vic: (suspicious) My curiosity is piqued, but what does my ego…

Br: It's about Chloe.

Vic: Yeah…

Br: I will bet you… that Chloe will still be with me, a year from now.

Vic: Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't a bet the reason why Phillip was perpetually in the doghouse with her?

Br: That's true, but the major difference here is that this bet isn't, in any way, malicious toward her. If anything, it's a vote of confidence, although she might construe it as me being cocky, but she's used to that.

Victor shook his head dismissively.

Br: What, are you afraid of losing?

Vic: I can't be afraid, unless I know what I'm losing. What are the stakes?

Br: Well, the most important thing is the honor of being right. If you win, you will earn the right to say 'I told you so' for the rest of my life. And if I win, I will have Chloe for a year and counting, and I will still have you in my life, since one of the conditions of the bet is that you don't interfere.

Vic: You had to add that…

Br: Yes, but I will sweeten the deal. Just in case honor isn't enough of a motivation, I am willing to up the ante…

Vic: How much?

Br: Well, in the bank, I have all the birthday and Christmas gifts, stocks, bonds, cash, that you've given me. At last count, the total, not including interest, was around… $100,000...

Vic: I gave you that much?

Br: Yes, you are very generous… anyway, I was saving it for something important, like for college, a boat, or maybe as a nest egg, if I decided to pursue a career on Broadway. It looks like I'm going to spend it tonight, that is, if you want to take this bet. But, in my opinion, you're a sucker if you don't.

Vic: Again, with the trash talk…

Br: No. It's just that… if you are so sure about me and Chloe, crashing and burning… you may be right. I mean, we both have hot tempers, we both can be selfish and impulsive, and we both need to be right. Those qualities alone could spell 'payday' for you.

Vic: but let's go back to the 'no interfering' rule…

Br: Okay…

Vic: If you're so confident about her, then why prohibit me from…

Br: The basis of this bet is honor, Grandpa, and while you are a great grandfather, you are still Victor Kiriakis. If you aren't convinced about our future, then you shouldn't have to do anything to break us up. And it's also about protection. For example, if you were to tell Chloe about this, one of two things would happen: she would stay with me, just to spite you or she would 'break up' with me, I'd lose the money, and she'll 'make up', just to spite me.

Vic: And you are still willing to risk all of that money on a woman that could be that spiteful?

Br: Again, this is about honor, but yes, I'm willing to lose some money.

Vic: (derisive) Some money… I really have to wonder about you, Brady. Picking someone as difficult and unpredictable as Chloe Lane, out of all the women in the world…

Br: Are you still taking about me or… about you?

Vic: Excuse me?

Br: (covering) Never mind.

Vic: Since when have you had something against Nicole?

Brady remained silent.

Vic: Did she say or do something…

Br: Grandpa… since when have you gave a damn about what I thought about her?

Vic: Since you made that face, when I mentioned her name earlier. What did she do?

Br: Look… let's get back to the bet. Are you in or out?

Vic: I want an answer, Brady.

Br: So do I… are you in or out?

Vic: This is important…

Br: (sighing) Alright… you have to admit that Nicole can be… difficult.

Vic: Yes, I know that. So?

Br: So… you are willing to put up with it, for whatever reason.

Vic: Go on…

Br: It just seems to me that… it's more trouble than it's worth.

Vic: Brady…

Br: (frustrated) Grandpa…. I'm just tired, alright. The stress of Chloe's illness, working at Basic Black… I'm just not in the mood for tedium or complications.

Vic: But you're not afraid of getting involved with Chloe Lane?

Br: No, because there is more to her than that… (to himself) unlike Nicole. (to Victor) But back to the bet. Are you in or out?

Vic: (suspicious) I'm not entirely convinced with your explanation about Nicole, but I will take the bet.

Victor extended his hand.

Br: Before I shake your hand, I want it understood that a legal document, outlining the conditions of the bet, will be drawn, with careful attention paid to the numerous ways you could 'influence' Chloe and her family.

Vic: I understand that. Let's shake on it.

Br: (extending his hand) Okay.

Brady and Victor shook hands.

Vic: You're a smart young man, about many things, but you made one crucial mistake.

Br: Really?

Vic: You didn't say when it'll start. Since you didn't, that means I have until Monday to get that girl out of your life.

Br: I know that, Grandpa.

Vic: Do you?

Br: You're a miserable, old bastard and nothing you do or say would surprise me.

Vic: 'Miserable old bastard'?

Br: (apologetic) I'm sorry Grandpa… (smiling) you'll never be old, to me.

Vic: Nice one.

Br: Thanks. But I do know that you'll pull out all the stops to break up Chloe and me. It just doesn't seem fair to restrict you so soon. So, enjoy yourself.

Vic: I will…

Br: And also… (in a low tone) I hoped that it, being my birthday, that tonight's focus would be on celebrating that, or, at the very least, celebrating my mother, your daughter's, 21st wedding anniversary.

Victor remained silent.

Br: Or, I could be covering up, for my foolishness and inexperience, Grandpa. Whatever it is, do what you want… you always do. I'll give Cameron Reese a call on Monday and begin making arrangements.

Brady looked into the dining room.

Br: Excuse me, Grandpa.

Victor watched as Brady walked into the dining room.

Vic: (to himself) Oh, Brady… the only thing I can guarantee is that you'll have your $100,000, no matter the outcome of the bet. As for everything else, including Chloe… you just don't know how important you are to me, but one thing's for sure… I can't lose you, because of some girl. You are my last connection to… her, and nothing or no one, will ever come between us. So… I need to think very carefully about what to do next.


End file.
